The Lost Bet
by Jazyrha
Summary: Hikaru lost a bet and Kaoru has to be the Shadow King's servant. What follows is a week filled with maidcostumes, cat ears, milk, pink underwear, strawberries, daring moves, but most of all: Kyouya senpai! KyouKao.RatingMayChange. RR please!Chapter 5 up!
1. Prologue: Kaoru's Unlucky Day

**The Lost Bet.**

**Prologue: Kaoru's Unlucky Day.**

_About Hikaru's lost bet, Kyouya's victory and how those two things can result in the start of Kaoru's suffering._

Kaoru leaned over his brother's shoulders, looking uninterested at the game at hand. For some reason his twin was determinate to defeat Kyouya in a game. There was only one detail: Hikaru was horrible at playing that game. And Kyouya seemed to be a master in it, for some unexplainable reason. He was probably cheating, Kaoru grinned in himself. Everyone had already given up on beating him and found something else to amuse themselves with, but Hikaru just wouldn't give up. So Kaoru watched the game and saw how Hikaru lost all his fake money. Too bad for the Shadow King it wasn't real money. He could've bathed in the money he won from Hikaru then. Although that would be a little cold, and there are much better things to do with money.

"Seriously, Hikaru, just give up. This is not even funny to watch," Kaoru sighed, slightly annoyed because his twin was paying more attention to a stupid game then to him.

"You have nothing left to play for, anyway. And there is no point in playing this game if there's no price," Kyouya leaned back in his chair, stretching his arms.

"Argh," Hikaru sighed annoyed. "Haruhi?"

"What is it?" the girl answered annoyed, hoping that she could've gone home already.

But Tamaki didn't let her, since it was Friday and there was nothing else to do anyway. Even though she protested by saying she had to make dinner, Tamaki said she could do that later. Since it was way too much trouble to protest further, Haruhi had sighed and given in. The result was this, a very grumpy Haruhi, annoyed, bored, and contemplating over why the hell she was there in the first place.

"Can I have your money to play? You're not playing anymore, anyway, so you don't need it," Hikaru gave her a pleading smile.

Kaoru sighed and reprimanded him: "Just give up! It's rude to ask for that anyway!"

"But Kaoru… I want to win too!" he shrugs. "It doesn't matter."

"Hikaru… Why do you think that after you lost 28th times before, you'll win the 29th… That doesn't make any sense," Kyouya sighed.

He was just bored of playing with Hikaru. There was nothing exiting about winning over and over again. Kaoru seemed just as annoyed and he sighed, throwing his hands up in the air, knowing his twin wouldn't give up anyway: "Don't you dare complain to me when Kyouya-senpai wins again!"

"Oh, just take it," Haruhi gave in as well.

"Thank you!"

And the game was resumed. Kaoru gave up on watching and walked over to Honey. He sat down on a chair and watched the cake on the table. For a moment he thought about it, watching how the boy ate it so happily, contemplating if it was worth the risk of asking the most wrong question, but then asked: "Can I have a piece too?"

"Of course!" silence. "But… don't take the strawberry. I really love strawberries."

"Nah, that's okay," Kaoru took a little piece, almost not worth cutting it off, but he did it anyway. "I'm only eating because I'm bored."

That received a very, very shocked and hurt look, almost like he said he would blow up the earth. Tears were practically overflowing, so he quickly put up his most 'enjoying' face as he mumbled something about how delicious the cake was.

And the blonde boy was set at peace again.

"Hikaru has been playing for a while now, has he?" Haruhi leaned against the wall, close to the table Kaoru was sitting.

"Yeah, too long if you ask me. He's the only one still playing!" Kaoru complained. "I wanna go home!"

"Don't be such a baby, Kaoru. I'll win this time!" Hikaru said over his shoulder.

Kaoru watched him play a little more. It was really annoying to see how many times his brother lost. At first it was kind of funny, because he said every time again that this time, for sure, he'd defeat Kyouya and then ended up losing, but now it had just become annoying. Kaoru had given up on helping him, since it was no use anyway. Now he sat there, bored and chewing on a piece of cake, as he watched his twin lose again. He sighed, and listened to Haruhi and Honey talk about nothing interesting. They were just trying to let the time pass more quickly too. Oh, why did Hikaru have to be so stubborn? Why did he want to defeat Kyouya so badly, anyway?

Kaoru felt a little uneasy. He was sure no one else saw it, but there was something in Hikaru gestures, such a subtle stubbornness that made Kaoru realise there was something more about this. This wasn't just for the game. This wasn't just because Hikaru's pride didn't allow him to lose. This was because of the player he was up against.

It was because Hikaru was jealous, and for no reason whatsoever.

It was because Kaoru was looking way too much at Kyouya and he had that look in his eye when he did, or at least that was Hikaru's opinion. It wasn't like Kaoru loved Kyouya. No way, he was not gay. He grinned. And even if he was, Kyouya certainly wouldn't be his type. He didn't need love. Love was so serious. It was enough to have his twin, more wasn't needed. So he had just given Hikaru a sceptic look, a kiss on his cheek and a smile, stating there was nothing to worry about at all. But Hikaru didn't seem to be convinced. Therefore he wanted to defeat Kyouya, because to him it was a lot more then just a game.

Kaoru smiled in himself, even thought it was annoying, in a weird way, it was also kind of cute. It meant his twin just couldn't take him looking at other people, even if there wasn't anything to search behind that. It meant his twin was afraid too, afraid to be apart. Kaoru couldn't imagine them apart. He just couldn't picture himself without Hikaru. But there was no reason to worry. Well, yes, his twin was busy with the commoner girl lately, and Kaoru suspected him off slowly falling in love with her, even though he hoped he was wrong, but somehow he just couldn't get that jealous and childish as Hikaru. He just watched things and if it ever came to that, came to them being separated then he'd… accept it.

He'd accept it if his twin was happy because of that.

_Hikaru is just stupid. Me, in love with Kyouya? Geez, that's almost insulting._

He watched the dark haired boy, pushing up his glasses, leaning back in his chair. He seemed to be slightly annoyed by Hikaru's whish to defeat him too, but it wasn't really noticeable. Hikaru lost again, asking Mori for his play money, who just nodded. Kaoru rolled his eyes. Hikaru was exaggerating, and it was annoying. God, it was annoying. But he didn't say anything.

Really, where did he get that idea from anyway? Him and Kyouya? That was just… wrong…

Although, now Kaoru looked at Kyouya a little closer, he was kind of cute. In a weird way then, but still… He shook the thought of. No. He wasn't in love. He didn't even like him. Kyouya was selfish, and his thoughts were possessed by figures and calculations. He only thought of himself, always exploited everything. It was just annoying, nearly disgusting and Kaoru couldn't bring himself to like anyone like that. He and Kyouya were completely different, the exact opposites.

_Opposites attract._

_What?!_

_Stop thinking those things._

Kaoru sighed. Why was he thinking such things?

Kyouya looked up and blinked as he saw Kaoru staring at him. He looked back and suddenly Kaoru realised he was staring. He blushed and looked away. Blushed? Why was he blushing? And why did his heart beat so fast? Why did his hands feel so sweaty and was breathing suddenly so weird?

_It's because I got caught. Nothing to worry about. You always feel like that when you got caught._

And getting caught meant he was doing something wrong. Staring at Kyouya was wrong. Loving Kyouya was wrong. He wouldn't love him. Inwardly, he cursed Hikaru for ever bringing that topic on. Now he was doubting himself and it felt so ridiculous. He had been contradicting himself for weeks now, saying Kyouya was handsome, saying that he was stupid, thinking that his smile was so cute, thinking that he was selfish. He hated it, hated the way he felt. He just wanted to go, just didn't want to be there anymore.

Kaoru sank away in his thoughts again as he watched the world outside the window. Really, Hikaru was crazy for thinking such things. He had no right to talk anyway. Like Kaoru didn't notice how he stared, yes bluntly stared at that little commoner girl. But did Kaoru shove in his face that he liked her? No. Because he… He wasn't jealous. And that scared him. Just a little. But it did. Or maybe he was just so scared that he didn't even dare admitting to himself. Oh, well, things weren't going to move in an alarming speed anyway. It would take some time before Hikaru realised he liked her, if he did. Maybe Kaoru was just paranoia.

He sighed.

"Can we go home now?" he said, barely audible.

Hikaru shrugged in response.

And Kyouya, Kyouya was sick and tired of it. He had better things to do then playing with Hikaru, who had no change of winning anyway, but just letting him win wouldn't work either. He sighed. He had to find something else. Looking discreetly around for something to give him an idea, his eye fell on Kaoru, sitting on the window-sill, looking with a very bored and annoyed, and to Kyouya somewhat cute look in his eyes. Cute? He looked away. Kaoru wasn't cute. No way. Definitely not.

"I'm tired of playing," Kyouya said, an idea forming in his head, "unless you come up with a more interesting thing to play for."

"Interesting as in?" Hikaru looked up, a creepy feeling filling his chest.

Kyouya smirked.

"Let's play for Kaoru," he said seriously.

"WHAT!" in an instant the younger twin was on his feet. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!"

_Who does he think he is?!_

Hikaru stayed a lot calmer and raised an eyebrow: "what do you mean?"

"If you loose, he'll stay at my house for a week and be my servant," Kyouya saw Hikaru was really going to go through with it and since that was not what he wanted to begin with, he quickly added: "and he'll have to wear a maid-outfit all the time through."

"Sure," Hikaru smiled, confident in his own skills. "And if I win?"

Kaoru just stared at them both is complete disbelieve.

"You won't win," Kyouya sighed. "But if by any change you do, I'll do the same for you."

His mouth fell open.

"Ne, ne, Kyou-chan," Honey jumped in the conversation, "you'll have to make Kao-chan wear cat ears too!"

And this was just going too far.

"WHAT!" Kaoru turned around and looked at the small boy furiously as he shouted: "COULD YOU PLEASE NOT MAKE IT WORSE!"

He turned around to Kyouya and his twin again, as he tried to ask calmly: "Don't **I **get a say in this?"

Kyouya and Hikaru turned their head on the same time, as they both resolute stated: "No."

"You better **not **loose, Hikaru," Kaoru sighed defeated. "I'll kill you if you do."

Kaoru was furious beyond compare, but he just looked away, clenching his fist. He didn't even want to look at the game. What was he going to do if Hikaru lost? He didn't want to be with Kyouya **alone **for a whole week! They had only two days school in the week that was coming and since now was Friday, he had to be with Kyouya a whole weekend then and the rest of the week with only Monday and Tuesday school. He was going to kill Hikaru if he lost. He didn't want to be away from Hikaru and certainly not with… With that guy.

Somehow, he always felt some kind of weirdly awkward when he was around Kyouya. He just couldn't take the way he could smile and still be so scary. And now he was already doubting, a week alone with him wouldn't make it any better. There were just so many reasons that was wrong!

Where did they get the guts from anyway?! Just playing for a living being, a complete independent individual! He paced up and down the room, mumbling in himself about how exactly he'd torture Hikaru if he dared to loose. No way! Hikaru couldn't lose! Hikaru wouldn't lose. Kaoru couldn't even imagine how painful that week would be. There was just no way a simple game could end up like that.

"Kaoru?"

_Oh crap._

"Sorry…"

_He lost._

"I… I lost…" Hikaru's voice was almost inaudible.

Kyouya just smirked triumphantly, leaning back in his chair, watching Kaoru try to control himself. This could become interesting, even though he wondered how he was going to make Kaoru wear that said outfit, without everyone thinking he was the biggest pervert in the world. And at least Hikaru wouldn't want to play cards with him for a long, long time. Kaoru wouldn't let him. For sure, Kaoru wouldn't ever let him again.

"I'm going to kill you," Kaoru laughed, even scarier then Kyouya ever was before.

Honey hid behind Mori's leg and Tamaki hoped his members wouldn't get killed. Kaoru jumped on Hikaru, the twin falling off the couch, hitting the ground rather hard. Kaoru launched some punches at his chest, hard enough to let him know he wasn't in the least pleased with how the situation turned out, but not hard enough to hurt him. Kaoru would never hurt him. He just couldn't. But still, he was angry and didn't like this at all. Why did he have to be the one to spend time with Kyouya? With Kyouya of all people! He didn't want to be with that calculating freak longer then he had to. He sighed.

_How did I end up like this? Why just now? Why just Kyouya?_

"Okay then…" he faced Kyouya. "But don't try anything funny. I know Kung-Fu."

"You don't," Hikaru said, but just received a glare.

"He didn't have to know that," Kaoru answered. "And if I were you, I'd **shut up **and be a very, very nice boy."

Hikaru just swallowed as he watched the displeased face of his twin. He wanted to say he was sorry, but that wouldn't change anything. He sighed, his twin still sitting on his chest. Hikaru knew he had gone too far, but he just…

"Can I go home now?" Haruhi said. "Now Hikaru stopped playing, this is over right?"

"Oh, then there is one good thing about this," Kaoru said, glaring at Hikaru again.

"K-Kaoru… I'm really sorry!" Hikaru quickly apologized.

"You better be!" Kaoru said back irritated. "Geez! Why do I have to suffer because you're an idiot?!"

"But you'll do that for me, right?" Hikaru smiled at him.

"What happens if I refuse?" Kaoru looked up, daringly, still sitting on his twin chest.

"Then I'll make Hikaru walk around in the Host Club for two weeks with that same maid-outfit," Kyouya said coldly.

_And then my twin would be a coward who can't face the consequences. Maybe this is good. In a weird way. Maybe this will teach Hikaru that he just can't do whatever he wants._

"Alright then. Seven days and seven nights. Not a minute longer," Kaoru stood up. "Can we go then?"

Hikaru slowly got up and dusted his clothes. Tamaki just nodded, slightly confused about how a simply game could end up with Kaoru and Hikaru separated for the first time in their life, or at least he thought it was.

"See you Monday then!" Haruhi quickly said as she made her way to the door, fast, so Tamaki won't change his mind.

"Oi! Haruhi, wait! Dad has to bring you home to protect you! It's not good for girls to walk outside alone this late! Waaaaaiit," and gone was Tamaki.

Hikaru stood up as well.

"I-Is Kaoru going home with you this evening already?" he dared to ask.

Kyouya shrugged.

"No," Kaoru quickly said. "But I'll help cleaning up a little here, okay?"

"Alright then," Kyouya said.

"You can go home, Hikaru," and Kaoru sounded cold.

"Yeah, sure… sure…" and gone was Hikaru, knowing his twin was really mad at him.

The door shut close and Kaoru sighed irritated. He looked to Honey and Mori, who picked up the smaller boy's briefcase. Honey got off his chair and said: "We'll be going to then! Bye-Bye!"

"Bye," Kaoru said.

The door shut close again and there he was, all alone with Kyouya. His master for a week. A whole week. And he didn't even want to imagine what he had to do for him.

"I actually thought Hikaru wouldn't go through with it," Kyouya said after some silence.

Kaoru looked up. He sighed another time.

"But since he did, I couldn't crawl back anymore, could I?" Kyouya continued.

"Oh, don't worry. I'm not mad at you," Kaoru smiled. "I'm not even mad at Hikaru, actually. Maybe it will be a good lesson for him. He probably doesn't even realise what he's done."

Kyouya just looked around, without replying. He pushed up his glasses again, reflecting the light and walked towards the cards. He neatly put a little rubber band around it and put it away. Kaoru felt awkward, not knowing what to do or what to say. This was the first time he was really alone with Kyouya. He walked towards some things he thought would be a waste to throw away and put them in the boxes.

"You're pretty silent without Hikaru around," Kyouya said after the awkward silence lasted a little too long for his liking.

"Uhm?" Kaoru laughed a little.

"I expected you to protest more, too," he continued, his back facing the younger boy.

"But if I did, I'd make Hikaru look like a fool right? Because he promised something and he has to be fully aware of the consequences of his own actions. If I don't do this then he'll never learn. And if he wants to be independent –if we both want to be independent- then he has to be able to see that, right?" Kaoru shifted a little uneasy.

Kyouya smiled a little, but that gesture was unseen by the nervously fidgeting boy.

"So you're only okay with this because there is a possible merit for Hikaru in this?" Kyouya asked back, slightly, just slightly surprised by Kaoru's answer.

"I guess so," the answer came back.

"And if it was Tamaki? Or Haruhi? Or just someone else? Would you do it then?" he put a box on a table.

"No, I don't think so," Kaoru laughed and brought some things to the box, putting them in as well. "Nothing personal, though."

Kyouya just gave him a polite smile back. He lifted the box up, looked around again and stated: "I think that's all… Oh, wait… Kaoru, could you get that?"

"Uh, what?" Kaoru followed his eyes, but didn't see anything.

"That flower there… I think it's from before, still," Kyouya said as Kaoru spotted the coloured flower.

"Yup!" Kaoru smiled as he took a chair, standing on it as he tried to reach for the flower, pinned to the wall with a nail. Unfortunately, it was just out of his reach and he reached a little further. Stubborn he balanced dangerously on his chair.

"Kaoru, wa-" the warning came, but just a few seconds to late.

He grabbed the flower, but at the same moment the chair swayed and shot under his feet. He fell backward and closed his eyes frightened, not wanting to hit the ground. But he never did. He heard the sound of a box dropping to the ground and then the realisation of the hit that stayed out.

"Kaoru? Are you okay?" the calm, not in the least concerned voice came.

Kaoru carefully opened one eye, turning his head a little. He saw Kyouya lips as the first thing and a faint blush coloured his cheeks as he realised Kyouya was holding him protectively, calmly. His shoulders were pressed against Kyouya's chest, his feet unsteady on the ground. It took a few moments before he completely realised that he was standing way to close to Kyouya. He practically jumped away, his face red and his heart beating way, way to fast. Kyouya just raised an eyebrow, looking at his strange behaviour.

_Why, why am I feeling like this?_

"Yeah, sure," Kaoru could say after some time, his cheeks still a little pink. "I'm fine."

He looked away as he reached his hand out.

"Here is your flower," he said softly, embarrassed for some reason.

His heart was still beating fast, and he felt warm and uneasy. He wanted Hikaru to be there. He wanted to just run away and never face Kyouya anymore. He looked at the box, laying on its side, the stuff fallen out.

_He must've dropped that… to… to catch me._

And for some reason that made Kaoru feel warm again. Maybe Kyouya wasn't such a bad person after all. He shook his head lightly. No, no, no! He had to stop thinking like that! He didn't need love! He just needed his twin, and all other people were just nuisances. Other then his precious twin, no one could understand him. Other then Hikaru, no one really cared about him. No one ever would. Because he was too twisted and wrong to be loved.

"Are you really okay?" Kyouya asked again.

Kaoru looked up. He didn't really care. Kyouya couldn't really care. Why was he asking, anyway?

"Yeah, sure, don't worry about me," Kaoru laughed a little uneasy.

"Okay," Kyouya smiled back and Kaoru's cheeks warmed up again.

_What's happening to me?_

"Where do you put these boxes anyway?" Kaoru quickly asked to change the atmosphere a little and to calm his racing heart.

"Oh, there's a storage room that's not being used in the 'basement'. So I put everything there," Kyouya answered.

"Shall I help you carry it?" Kaoru asked as he kneeled down, placing the stuff that fell outside the box back inside.

He lifted up the box and gave Kyouya a smile.

"Sure," he said, as he walked outside, Kaoru following.

Kyouya switched off the light, closed the door behind him and watched Kaoru walk, the box in his arms, holding close, pressed against his chest. He followed him, his face as unemotional as ever, but inside things were going at a alarming speed. He didn't know why or how, but somehow this was… awkward. And Kaoru was so different than he thought he'd be. He didn't expect him to just let Hikaru use him as something to bet on in the first place. He never thought he'd be so… thoughtful about what consequences his actions might have on Hikaru's future behaviour. And he never thought he'd be that cute if he blushed. He slapped himself mentally. Why was he thinking that? That was just ridiculous and stupid. He really had to stop that.

"Which way?" Kaoru asked, looking over his shoulder.

"Follow me," Kyouya smiled as he walked off the stairs.

Kaoru followed obediently. He stared at the elder boy's back, his heart racing just a little faster, but not as fast anymore as it did before. Luckily. His heart wouldn't last long if it was going to beat like that. He stared at Kyouya's dark hair wondering why he felt this way. Wondering what it was that he felt. Kyouya looked over his shoulders and Kaoru stared in his eyes. He felt his cheeks colouring again and couldn't help but stare. Realising what he was doing, he looked away, so quickly that he forgot he still had a few steps to go off.

"Waaaaaaah!" He screamed as he stumbled, lost his balance.

He saw how the box flew out his hands, hitting the stairs, he quickly and painfully following that path. His head hit the steps and his wrist made a painful sound. When he reached the end of the stairs, he laid there, not wanting to come up, embarrassed beyond words.

_Why am I acting so clumsy?_

"Kaoru?" the calm voice asked. "Are you okay?"

"Aaaaaaauwcchhhzzzz" he complained, as he pushed himself back up.

"Kaoru?" Kyouya sat next to him.

"What?" Kaoru looked up and his eyes widened as he found Kyouya's face way to close for his liking.

"How many fingers do you see?" he said, pointing in the air.

"Eh?" Kaoru blinked a little, as he let himself fall on his bottom. "Three."

"Okay, follow this," Kyouya said as he slowly moved his finger to one side and then to other.

Kaoru's eyes followed.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm just checking if you're alright," Kyouya smiled. "Is your wrist okay?"

"Yeah… sure…" Kaoru looked away, "thank you."

"Can you stand?" Kyouya stood up again, reaching a hand for Kaoru.

"I think so…" Kaoru mumbled and stood up.

The world turned a little and his eyes fell half closed again, the light stinging in his head. He staggered a little.

"Looks like you're not okay after all," Kyouya sighed, as he quickly put everything back in the box. "I'll have to bring you home. Now sit down and wait here for me until I'm back. Don't move too much, it'll hurt."

"Y-Yeah… Sure…" Kaoru said as he slowly sat down again.

He could die from embarrassment, as he watched Kyouya walk away, looking over his shoulder twice to check something Kaoru couldn't figure out. Then he disappeared and Kaoru let out a pathetic whining sound. He rested his painful head in his hands, his cheeks glowing. Why was he acting so clumsy? Couldn't he do **anything** right? Something? He had only been knocking things over, spilling hot water on his clothes, falling of stairs, for a whole week. And Hikaru had always, always given him that knowing look and then that little grin, as Kaoru got back up, apologized for breaking whatever he broke. Normally he was quite graceful and even though they were always jumping around, he was a master at avoiding to bump against anything. But this week. He sighed.

_Just why did he have to bring that up?! Stupid Hikaru, it's all HIS fault. _

He just didn't know what to do anymore. Really, he was so stupid. How could he ever act normal again, after being such a clumps? He hoped Kyouya didn't notice anything, didn't notice that it was always when he looked at Kaoru and Kaoru felt caught, he did something stupid, almost as to distract him. He shivered. No, no, if Kyouya knew that would the end of the world. Even worse.

"Kaoru? Are you okay?" the voice came again.

Kaoru jerked up, closing his eyes in pain and holding his painful head.

"Don't sneak upon people like that!" he shouted.

"…" and a gold glare was all he received. "Are you feeling any better?"

"I'm fine… really…" Kaoru sighed.

He stood up, staggered a little, but stubbornly walked a little further, the world turning. Kyouya just shrugged, walking behind him.

"Here, your briefcase," Kyouya said, handing over the said item.

"Huh?" Kaoru turned around, tripping over his own feet and falling again.

Kyouya sighed.

"Really, what is it with you this week?"

"Eh! Nothing! Nothing!" Kaoru quickly got up.

He held the briefcase firm is his hand, but after a few steps, he started to stagger and sway again. He thought he'd fall yet another time, but he felt an arm around his waist, keeping him from falling. He was so tired, and he didn't even notice that he automatically leaned on the person holding him, the thought only for a few seconds in his mind how warm he felt.

_No way… this is… Kyouya-senpai… doing this for me…_

There was no merit in helping the younger boy outside, but still Kyouya did. Maybe this would come in handy later… or maybe, he didn't really care. Kaoru wasn't heavy anyway, feeling the weight, he almost wondered if they boy ate enough. Kaoru looked weakly up, his eyes half closed.

"I'm s-sorry…" he mumbled, feeling like a complete nuisance.

"Don't worry, it's alright," Kyouya simply answered, seeing the door only a few more metres away.

Kaoru almost fell asleep while walking.

_This side of Kyouya…_

Kyouya opened the door, still supporting the younger boy.

"You'll feel a lot better tomorrow, probably," he said, as they walked outside.

It was warm outside, it was almost summer. The wind played with their hair, gently, caringly. Kyouya paused a little.

"Should I call someone to pick you up?" he asked.

"Uh… no, it's okay…" Kaoru stood back on his own feet, taking his cell phone and flipping it open. "I'll be able to handle it from now on."

Kyouya nodded, but still he stayed until the black car parked and Kaoru got in, smiled at him one last time and waved.

"See you tomorrow!" Kaoru said happily.

"Bye," Kyouya answered.

Then the door closed and Kaoru drove home.

_Really… how did all this result in me going to Kyouya-senpai tomorrow?_

Kaoru sighed and closed his eyes. The last things he thought of before he fell asleep was how he was going to walk around in a maid-uniform tomorrow at Kyouya's house. He smirked.

_Pervert._

But still… maybe being a week alone with Kyouya wasn't that bad. After all, Kaoru never knew what kind of blackmail material he could find. Or when Kyouya slept, he could finally figure out what was in that notebook of his.

And maybe, just maybe, he could figure out what that feeling was inside his chest that kept being there until he finally fell asleep on the passenger seat.

* * *

Uhm, well it's a little short. Sorry! But since it's a prologue that's okay? Right? XD Oh well. This is a new KyouKao story from me. I first wanted it to be funny, but really... I just CAN'T write funny stories. I can only write those things were everything seems to go wrong XD So, this story is going to be a little different. Oh, and I'll still be working on One Last Love Story, so if you liked this, please read that one too ). I just came up with this idea and couldn't rest until I wrote it down. And yeah, bad, bad Hikaru XD Uhm, uhm... what to say more? I don't know. I hope the next chapter will be up pretty soon, but I can't promise anything with exam period and everything. Oh, wel: YAY FOR KYOUYA AND KAORU! Yay! Yay! Yay! XD

**Please review! It makes me wanna write more! Yay!**

- Jazyrha


	2. Day One And The Maid Outfit

**_The Lost Bet._**

**Chapter One: The First Day and a Maid Outfit.**

_About Kaoru walking around in a maid-outfit,__ a sleepless night, burning touches, pouring rain and Kyouya who feels something new without a name. _

"This is all your fault, Hikaru," Kaoru packed his bags, looked up at his twin.

"I already said sorry!" Hikaru answered anxious. "What can I possibly do more?!"

"Oh! Like sorry is going to save me from Kyouya-senpai! Damn you, Hikaru!" The bag was flung over his shoulder and Kaoru's eyes were blazing with a fire that made Hikaru afraid.

"I'm really sorry," Hikaru sighed again. "Really, really, really, really."

"Okay, okay…" Kaoru kept silent. "I'll miss you."

And a faint smile came upon his face. He was really going to miss Hikaru. He sighed another time, ready to leave. Hikaru looked at his twin and immediately felt sorry for doing this to him. He just didn't think about it. But now Kaoru was ready to leave, he didn't want him to go. How was he going to survive without Kaoru? Suddenly he felt like he was going to panic.

"I'll miss you too…" Hikaru looked at the ground. "Don't go."

"What?" Kaoru blinked.

"Don't go," Hikaru repeated, a bit more confident.

"You know I have to," the admonishing look again as he added: "your fault. You needed to bet for me so badly."

"Kaoru!" Hikaru whined. "I already said sorry!"

Kaoru sighed. He just wanted to say goodbye and leave, - he really didn't want to risk coming late- , as his cell phone rang. Quickly, he took it, flung it open, brought it to his ear and said: "Hello?"

"Ah, Kaoru," sounded Kyouya's voice on the other side of the line.

"Kyouya-senpai?" Kaoru asked surprised. "Why are you calling?"

Hikaru gave him a look and Kaoru stuck out his tongue, the voice on the other side of the line answering: "well, I thought about it, and maybe it's better that you pretend to be a girl the whole week through."

"Eh?!" Kaoru's eyes widened.

"It's already settled. Your name will be Yutsumi Kaoru," Kyouya's voice stayed friendly and polite, but the danger was clearly recognizable as he added: "of course I don't have to tell you there will be consequences if you're find out."

"B-But… that wasn't a part of the deal!" Kaoru tried to protest.

"It's only one week. Haruhi was able to hide the fact she's a girl for half a year now, so one week should be easy, no? Oh, well, I don't mind if you're find out or not, but maybe Hikaru will when he has to wear that outfit nonetheless," and Kyouya's voice didn't change a single bit.

"Yes, yes! It's okay!" Kaoru sighed. "It's not like I have a choice whatsoever."

"It's not that you have no choice," Kyouya chuckled a little, but got his voice back under control. "It's just that the drawbacks aren't comparable."

"You're really enjoying this, aren't you?" Kaoru said, slightly irritated, slightly embarrassed for some weird reason.

"Only a little," Kyouya admitted. "But I'll hang up now, so you can get ready. See you over an hour."

"Bye," Kaoru said and the line went dead.

Why, oh why did he end up like this?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaoru got out of the car, his hands nervously clenching to the bag. He could still hear Hikaru's laughter in his head, when he showed up in girl clothes. He wore a simple, pretty short dress, in a light blue colour. A red ribbon was carefully tied to his arm, making him looking even more feminine. The edges of the dress looked like they were ripped, strokes of blue fabric dancing around his legs with every step he took. He wore a red tie, lively hopping and swinging around as he carefully walked to the door.

Hikaru stated he was a very pretty girl. Kaoru took a deep breath. His hair felt weird, since it was done in two ponytails in the back of his head, because that was about all the length of his hair allowed.

He didn't want to get caught. No way. Never. Then all this would've been for nothing and Kyouya would do evil, just plain evil things to his beloved twin. Luckily Kaoru was quite used to wearing girls clothes, since their mom always made them wear her clothes, even if they were for girls. He got used to it when he was a kid and he was happy about it now. It would be even more awkward if he was all nervous about his clothes. No, Kaoru was a very pretty girl, his long eyelashes and red lips making it so convincing one would really believe he was a girl.

On his pretty red sandals he walked a little further. If he was going to wear a maid costume and cat ears soon, this wasn't the biggest humiliation. He was crazy. He was crazy for doing this for Hikaru. He had to get away, to run away and let Hikaru suffer. Why couldn't he just be selfish for once? Why did he have to do all this for his twin? Because that was who he was, sadly, and he couldn't crawl back anymore. Okay, only one week. He had to survive that. He could survive that. Even when it was a week alone with Kyouya. Even when it was a week where he had to be a servant.

Even when it was a week without Hikaru.

He shuddered. He already missed him so much and he felt like running away. But he knew he couldn't. So he took another deep breath and walked towards the door of the large mansion. He lifted his hand up, his nails neatly manicured. After all, all girls should take care of their nails. He softly knocked, actually hoping no one would hear if he just knocked soft enough.

The sun shined down happily, the sky blue. There was a little wind, playing with his dress. He already lost all the courage he built up so carefully. He looked around. Flowers bloomed and the wind felt nice against his skin. He sighed. The world was too beautiful to be ruined by this. He knocked again, hard this time. He brushed some strands of hair out his face. The door went open with a soft sound and a maid looked at him smiling.

"Can I help you?" she friendly asked.

"Ah, I'm Yutsumi Kaoru," he smiled; happy he actually remembered 'his' last name.

"Oh," she nodded. "Please come in. Kyouya-sama is in his room. He has been waiting for you. Please wait here, I'll go get him."

_Kyouya-sama? As long as he doesn't expect me to say that to him. Geez, this is all so troublesome. I miss Hikaru. I wanna go home._

He smiled politely to her, left alone in the great hall after. He looked around. Not really surprised about how wealthy everything was, but somehow silent because this was the first time he set a foot in Kyouya's house. There were a lot of windows and it was bright in the hall. Everything was super clean, so clean Kaoru almost felt like he would dirty everything by just looking at it. He swallowed nervously, his hand automatically searching for Hikaru's to hold, only to find empty air next to him. He sighed.

"Ah, you must be Kaoru, no?" he heard a woman asking.

He almost jumped up, but kept smiling and gracefully turned around. A quite tall woman, with long, slightly waving hair in a deep black colour stood before him as she smiled friendly. Kaoru smiled back, and said in the most girl-like voice he could find: "yes, I am."

"Ah, you're here for Kyouya-kun?" she asked again.

_Who… is she? … She looks a little like Kyouya, in a way. _

He nodded.

"They said they were going to get him and I had to wait here," he said then as he smiled at her.

"I see," she brushed some black strands of hair out of her face. "Do you know him from school? I heard your brother lost a bet with him or something."

"Y-yes. My twi-… brother lost a bet and therefore I have to be Kyouya's servant," Kaoru smiled, somehow feeling weird to address to Hikaru as just his brother and praying that it was okay to tell her that.

"Ah, Fuyumi-nee-san, looks like you already met our guest," Kyouya's voice sounded next to Kaoru and Kaoru was actually happy to hear him.

_Nee-san? No way. I didn't even know he had a sister. And she's so… friendly… _

"Oh! How rude of me!" she turned around again, smiled apologetic to Kaoru, "I forgot to introduce myself…"

Kaoru smiled back, not sure what do or what to say. He hopped nervously on one leg to another and played with his hair, his fingers almost pulling it out. He wasn't good at this when he was alone. There was nothing he knew here, only Kyouya and somehow that just didn't make him feel better. Hoping he was not doing anything wrong already, he just continued smiling, his eyes looking everywhere as long as it wasn't at people.

_I miss Hikaru…_

Kyouya watched his nervous attitude with a weird kind of amusement. It was weird to see the normally so confident and mischievous Hitachiin twin now so nervous and timid. He had his notebook with him, still, and wrote something about that down. Fuyumi looked at Kyouya and then back at Kaoru, while she smiled excusing herself that there was something she needed to take care of. She walked away and Kaoru looked at Kyouya, not sure what to do.

"I'll show you were your clothes are," Kyouya said, a small smirk playing on his lips.

"O-Okay," Kaoru stuttered. "Are you really… going to make me wear that?"

"Well, of course, that was a part of the deal, right?" Kyouya said, looking at the already embarrassed boy.

_Pervert._

He walked through the hall and Kaoru followed him. While he walked past a few things, he immediately told Kaoru where which room was, so he wouldn't get lost or have to bother him with asking what where was. Kaoru just nodded, trying to remember as many rooms and places he could. His shoes made a soft ticking noise on the ground. It was silent for a while then, when they just walked up the stairs.

"Oh, by the way, you look very pretty in those clothes," Kyouya said, the cynical tone only slightly audible.

"Well thank you," Kaoru answered, but he clenched his fist and whispered: "don't make fun of me."

_Who does he think he is?_

"I'm not making fun of you, Kaoru," Kyouya said like he was taken aback. "I just gave you a compliment."

"I already thanked you, didn't I?" he snapped back, feeling humiliated and somewhat angry.

This was already embarrassing enough, he didn't need Kyouya to make irritating comments about it. His cheeks were glowing and he looked away stubbornly. He was going to make Kyouya regret that, thinking he could just make fun of him. Maybe he was a little exaggerating, but really, this was embarrassing beyond words. Pretending to be a girl, being someone's personal slave, and that all just for his twin! It was not that Hikaru wasn't worth it… but… He smiled a little again. He'd find something to make Kyouya's life just as embarrassing as his was right now. He'd find **something **to bother him with. He was a Hitachiin twin after all, and even without his other half, he was still able to be that mischievous boy.

_I'll definitely get my revenge for this._

"You can change there, I'll wait outside," Kyouya gestured at a door.

"Okay," Kaoru said, smiling friendly and walking in.

Gently, he closed the door, looking for his clothes. His eye fell on the black and white maid costume. He looked around, subconsciously searching for a way out, a way to get out for here. But he couldn't run. That would only make it worse. He slowly walked over to the clothes, took the skirt, and immediately felt his cheeks heat up again. He gasped and almost dropped it again.

"Is there a problem, Kaoru?" the voice that enjoyed this all too much sounded from the other side of the door.

"… I hate you," Kaoru whispered through his teeth.

"What did you say?" the devilish tone sounded a little through.

"N-Nothing… It's just…" Kaoru shook his head, knowing Kyouya wouldn't see. "It's nothing."

Kaoru looked at the clothes a little longer. He took a deep breath and then started putting the clothes on. Long, white sleeves, reaching his elbow slid over his arms, a longer then expected skirt covered his hips. He put on the rest of the costume and put the rest of the accessories on.

"Really, how come you have a costume like that anyway?!" Kaoru sighed.

"That's a long story. But the conclusion is that it's all Tamaki's fault," the answer came.

He picked up the cat ears, looking at them for a few seconds. He grinned a little, asking himself when Kyouya actually listened to Honey.

"Are your really going to make me wear those cat ears, while I walk through whole the house?" Kaoru laughed a little. "That would be embarrassing for you too."

"Don't worry, I've taken care of that."

Kaoru shivered a little, somehow getting the feeling this was going to end up even more embarrassing for him.

"I just told everyone you have this weird little obsession for cats and therefore you always wear those cat ears," Kyouya said.

"And they actually buy that?!"

"Why not?"

_Well, I guess no one expects Kyouya to lie about such a thing… Damn._

"Pervert," Kaoru whispered again, putting on the cat ears, and desperately controlling the heat that made its way to his cheeks again.

He turned around and opened the door. He leaned against the doorframe, crossing his arms over his chest. Kyouya looked at him, his eyes sliding over his whole body and Kaoru fought the urge to hide. Kyouya looked at his long legs, in the transparent, black socks. His eyes rested on the short skirt, reaching a little above his knees. His arms were put in elbow length white gloves. A white apron, short as well, was tied over the black clothes. Kyouya tried not to stare, so he coughed a little and looked away, a little uncomfortable with the situation. He must be sick and really perverted, but somehow this just… suited Kaoru. He looked back at the two little cat ears, making it all look even cuter, more wrong and just… just…

Suddenly Kyouya thought this wasn't so much fun anymore as he thought it'd be.

Kaoru was a master in seeing through people. He trained himself in it, subconsciously. He could communicate with his brother without gestures, without words, without sounds, all because he knew what every little twitch in his body meant. Of course, Kyouya was another case, but still, Kaoru could tell by the slight change in his attitude, that he was uncomfortable and immediately he found how he could make Kyouya's life a living hell for a week.

_Time for payback._

"This is horrible," Kaoru said, while his hand careless slid over his side, as to gesture at the clothes.

"What is?" Kyouya answered, trying to act as normal as possible.

"This," Kaoru gestured at his skirt. "It's just awful."

"Well…" Kyouya started, ready to give an answer, but Kaoru interrupted him.

"Or this has to be longer, or this has to be a lot shorter," he said unflinching, holding back his smile, "and since you're a pervert, I'll have to make it shorter. Really, what were you thinking?"

_Priceless._

Kyouya blinked a few times. What was he doing? What was Kaoru thinking? The thought of the skirt being even shorter made his stomach feel weird. He looked away, pretending to not even react on that. Kaoru smiled at his back, satisfied by his little victory. Whether the skirt was long or not, it was already embarrassing beyond words and Kyouya's look, even when it was just a mere second, was surely worth it.

"Come, there's someone I want you to meet," Kyouya said, not even looking back over his shoulder.

"Okay," Kaoru said as he followed.

"Since it will be troublesome if you always come to me with your questions, I'm going to introduce you to Manako, she'll take care of you this week. If you have any questions, please go to her," Kyouya said as he stood still some time later.

Kaoru looked past him and saw a girl, with light brown hair, neatly tied in a ponytail, so it won't come in her face. She was dusting a vase, her slender arms moving rhythmic. Even when he couldn't see her face, Kaoru could tell she was cute. Her clothes were a lot longer then his and immediately he felt embarrassed again.

"Manako?" Kyouya said.

"Yes?" the girl answered as she turned around.

Big, green eyes looked at Kaoru's amber ones and he managed to smile a little. Her eyes went up to his cat ears, and an understanding look came in her green eyes as she looked at Kyouya. He just slightly nodded. Kaoru felt like a freak, but kept on smiling.

_I'm really going to make him pay for this._

"Kaoru, this is Manako," Kyouya said, gesturing at the girl, then gesturing back at Kaoru, "Manako, this is Kaoru. Please get along well. Manako will take care of you, Kaoru."

"Nice to meet you," Kaoru said friendly.

"Same!" she laughed.

"Well, then, I'll let you two girls be," and he couldn't help but give Kaoru a discreet, yet obvious for him look.

_I'm going to torture him._

Then he walked away and Kaoru looked back at the girl called Manako. She smiled at him, handing over the feather-duster. Kaoru took it, looking a little helpless. Manako laughed happily, saying: "You're not used to this, are you?"

"Not really… I mean… this is the first time I have to do such things," Kaoru said, his hand going up to stroke over the soft cat ears.

"Okay, here, I'll explain some things, so listen carefully," she started.

Kaoru nodded, watching all her moves and listening to every word. There were billions of things you had to take notice of, billions of rules, things you could do and things you couldn't do. Manako kept on telling; quickly introducing him to every single person they passed. Kaoru just followed her and tried to remember as many things as possible. Pushing up the cat ears as they were unwilling to stay put, he sighed and swore himself to never take the maids and servants in his house so lightly anymore. How was he going to remember all those things she was telling him? And the looks everyone gave him when he walked past them was just embarrassing, humiliating, and really, not even funny. This was all too much and Kaoru missed Hikaru.

But he found something to make Kyouya pay for this. Well, maybe, just maybe this week could be a little fun. Even without Hikaru. Even with those embarrassing clothes.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyouya walked to his room, his stomach still feeling weird, his heart racing a little faster and his cheeks glowing. What was happening to him? He quickly walked through the halls, to his room, almost smashing the door shut behind him. He fell on his bed, hiding his head in his pillow. His heart slowed down again, but all he could think of how cute Kaoru looked in that outfit. He moaned silently in pain, so silent no one in the whole world could hear. He grabbed his pillow tighter, almost suffocating. Why, why did Kaoru look so **damn **cute in that?! What was wrong with him? To like something like that, that was just completely perverted and wrong. And why just Kaoru. Those Hitachiin twins were nothing but trouble, always pulling pranks on everyone, always so full of themselves, always so confident in their own skills. Of course they were both handsome, otherwise Tamaki wouldn't have invited them to join the Host Club, but it wasn't like Kaoru was that special. It wasn't like he thought Kaoru was cute. He turned over, staring at the ceiling.

What was happening to him?

Why was all he could think about those long, pale legs in those stockings and the way he stood there so daringly in the doorway? He even said he'd make to skirt even shorter! Kyouya originally planned on getting subtle revenge for what those twins had done, for every single prank they ever pulled that made him get into trouble, even if they didn't meant for that to happen. Then why was seeing Kaoru like that making his stomach turn in impossible, weird ways? He felt hot and nauseous. If he thought about it any longer, he was going to go insane. He got up.

Work. Work always calmed his mind. He just had to find some work and everything would be fine. It was the reason he always kept on finding work, something to calculate, something to do. If you miscalculate, you did it again, until it worked. There was only one solution, and one solution only for every problem. Kyouya walked to his laptop, grabbing his notebook. Checking things on the site of the Host Club and doing all the other things he could possibly imagine, he was constantly interrupted by the thought of Kaoru's perfect hips in that skirt. Annoyed beyond compare, he stood up, closing his eyes, only to get as result to see Kaoru standing there again, back pressed against the door frame, hands over his chest, the adorable cat ears in his hair.

What was happening to him?!

He couldn't name it, never felt like that before. Kyouya didn't like it. Hated it, rather. There was absolutely no reason to think that much about Kaoru. There was absolutely no reason for his heart to speed up, for his cheeks to glow, for his stomach to turn in these impossible ways again. What was so special about Kaoru anyway? Kaoru was nothing, just a toy, just someone to take profit off. Kaoru was nothing. Absolutely nothing special. He wasn't different from all these people, wasn't different from anyone. He was just a childish, irritating, troublesome boy. Kyouya didn't like it when there were things he didn't know. Kyouya didn't like to be in the dark, looking around but not seeing anything. He didn't like this feeling, he didn't like the way something was changing, but he didn't know what.

He walked to the door. A walk would calm his mind again. That was probably better then sitting here and slowly going insane. He walked down the stairs and heard a familiar laugh. His sister was talking to someone and she seemed to enjoy it. He stood still, trying to identify the voice that came next. He stiffened a little when he heard it was his older brother, Akito, who was laughing as well. What were they doing? A little curious, he walked over to the room where the laughter came from.

"… So that's basically how I ended up here," a familiar voice said.

Kaoru. That was Kaoru. Why was he…? Kyouya peeked inside, seeing Kaoru in his clothes, which made his stomach turn again in a funny manner. He was apparently just sitting there, talking to his brother and sister, completely welcomed and at easy. A weird sting struck across his chest.

Why?

Why were his brother and sister so friendly to Kaoru, when they only met him one day and were they always so silent around him? It looked so cosy in there, like Kaoru was already part of the family. He was just a servant, just a boy, just someone in this big, big world. Kyouya clenched his fist, when the feeling got worse as he heard his brother telling an anecdote of what happened in the medical school he was in.

Why?

Why was Kaoru just sitting there and was everyone so friendly to him? Why was it like this? He had only been there one day, only several hours and his brother was already telling him things he never heard of. Why weren't they telling him to just do his job? Why was he sitting there and talking laughing, like he was their friend? It was nothing to envy him for, and Kyouya didn't know why it felt so weird, why it **hurt**. Kaoru looked over his shoulder and Kyouya quickly hid behind the door.

Why?

"Kyouya-sama?" he heard him saying politely.

Knowing he was caught and pretending not to be there would be even worse then walking in, he smiled his fake, polite smile and opened the door, not coming in.

"I was just walking by," he smiled, looking at Kaoru, adding: "looks cosy in here."

Kaoru nodded happily.

"I was telling them how I ended up here," he smiled.

"I see," Kyouya's voice kept being polite, but Kaoru heard the hidden message as he added: "don't you have some work to do, Kaoru?"

"Oh! Yeah! I'm sorry," Kaoru gave a quick, polite bow and rushed out of the room.

"She's a nice girl, isn't she?" Fuyumi smiled as Kaoru closed the door.

"I guess she is," Kyouya said uninterested.

Why?

Why was Kaoru so easily accepted, when he was not? Now that he thought about it, that was always the case. Even when Hikaru and Kaoru were always by themselves, it wasn't like people didn't try. Always, everyone seemed to forgive the way they were arrogant, so stuck in their narrow world. People always let them in, always accepted them, even when they didn't see it. Everywhere they came, they were accepted. Why? Why was life so easy for him? They didn't know him. Kyouya just turned around, stating he was going to take a walk and had the hardest time controlling his steps. He flung open the door and walked outside, the day still light and warm.

Why?

Why didn't see anyone how hard he tried? Why wasn't he ever good enough? Why was Kaoru so easily accepted?! Kyouya's steps became quicker, until he was almost running. He stood so abruptly still he almost fell over his own feet.

Why was he getting so stressed about it?

There was no reason to feel like this, no reason to be jealous on the boy. He didn't care. He didn't care if Kaoru could socialize with people so easily, he didn't care. Why would he care? It had nothing to do with him. There was no reason to get so worked up because of it. He sighed, taking a deep breath. His heartbeat sunk back to normal, as he slowly looked around to find out where he was. A big drop of salty rain fell on his shoulder. He looked up, dark clouds covering the sky. In his rush he forgot his jacket.

Why?

Why did he loose his cool so easily? This wasn't anything like him. This wasn't something he'd do, but he did it. He looked around as the rain fell faster and heavier. It wasn't long before he was soaking, but he stood there, bewildered wondering what made him act in such a way.

This was such a mess.

Why?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaoru watched Kyouya rushing out the door. He felt a weird kind of worried. Did he make him angry? Did he do something wrong? Kaoru sighed, feeling guilty. Maybe he shouldn't get involved with Kyouya's family. Maybe it was better just to do what he was supposed to do. But they were just so friendly and he ended up talking with them. There was nothing wrong with that, right? People could be so weird sometimes, and Kaoru didn't like it that there was so much he still didn't get. If he wanted to be independent one day, he had to come to understand other people too. He had to make sure he wouldn't make people so easily upset anymore.

He looked at the forgotten jacket and umbrella. Immediately his eyes flew up to the dark sky, the clouds making him worried.

"_A good maid is a maid who sees what her master wants, without asking. A good maid is more a friend then a servant. That's what I believe."_

That's what Manako said to him earlier. Kaoru rushed to the umbrella, snatched it with him and ran outside. The rain already started falling, faster and faster, until it was pouring down. He didn't take the trouble to click the umbrella open, instead his eyes searched for Kyouya, somewhere outside. The thunder struck and he almost jumped up. Summer weather could change quickly he always learned and he hoped he'd find Kyouya's soon. This was his fault, somehow, he knew. His feet made splashing sounds, his clothes soaking, hair pressed against his face. He saw a tall figure, leaning against a tree.

"Kyouya-sama!" He screamed.

_I think…_

The boy turned around, his eyes widening a little. Kaoru ran a little further, until he was standing before him. Kyouya stared at him, his dark hair pressed against his face, his clothes stuck to his body, drops on his glasses. Kaoru just stared back, smiling through the rain. Why? Why did Kaoru run after him? Why did he care? Kyouya felt the feeling returning, going through whole his body. Kaoru was soaked, trying to catch his breath. Why did he come after him?

_Kyouya-senpai must be lonely._

"You forgot your umbrella," Kaoru smiled, clicking it open, holding it above his head, stepping a little closer, so he wouldn't get wet as well.

Kyouya didn't know what the answer or what to do, when the closeness of their bodies made his mind go blank, made everything disappear expect that feeling, that burning, boiling, warm feeling. Kaoru's hair smelled like wet strawberries and he felt so warm.

_I think he must've been lonely for a long time._

"Kyouya, I'm sorry," Kaoru smiled, looking up.

"Sorry for what?" Kyouya asked.

"You seemed upset," Kaoru smiled again, "and I thought it was because of me, so in that case I had to apologize, because I never meant to upset you. Am I wrong?"

"No completely," Kyouya answered back, looking away slightly. "I wasn't upset. It has nothing to do with you. I'm fine."

"You're not," Kaoru smiled. "People who are fine don't rush outside in the pouring rain."

_So, Kyouya… I'm really sorry._

"It wasn't raining when I went outside," Kyouya answered.

Why? How could Kaoru see through him like that? Why did he know what no one else noticed? Why did he come back for him? Why did he care?

Why did Kaoru care so much about people, so honestly and purely?

"Yeah, I guess that's true. But still… I'm sorry. I won't do it again," Kaoru said, brushing a soaked strand of hair out of his face.

Kyouya laughed a little.

"What a mess," he said, "and you've only been here for one day."

"I know," Kaoru smiled again and Kyouya's heart skipped a few important beats. "But that's just who I am. Somehow, I always cause a lot of trouble."

_I'm really sorry for doing things you think you cannot do._

Kyouya looked at the younger boy, whishing he could say something, voice something, but he needed all his strength to keep himself from kissing those sweet looking lips, for staring in those cat like eyes. There was nothing else he could do.

"But, you know, you have to forgive me for that, because," the rain softly poured on their umbrella and Kaoru stepped a little closer, "all my life, I've always been around Hikaru as only one. I've never known anything else then his actions and thoughts. So it's not a miracle that I don't understand other people so well, is it? So you can't blame me. I'm really trying."

_I'm really trying to be a good friend._

Kyouya looked away, watching the rain pour down. Why was it like this? Why was he feeling like this? Why was Kaoru so different then he thought he'd be? Why couldn't he say anything, anything at all? Why was that? Why was this happening?

Why was this happening to him?

_And I swear, someday I will be._

"Shall we go? You'll catch a cold if you stay here," Kaoru said.

"Kaoru," Kyouya asked and stopped Kaoru in his attempt to walk further.

"Yes?" he said as he turned back.

A second ago, Kyouya still knew what he wanted to say, but when Kaoru turned around and his eyes sparkled happy, he just forgot. All the words drained from his mind and his voice failed him. He still didn't know why he was feeling this.

"Never mind," he managed to say.

"Okay then," Kaoru smiled again.

Kyouya followed closely, Kaoru quickly changing the subject, talking about something happy again. The thunder struck and lightening split heaven in two, but they weren't scared. Kaoru smiled and said something about poor Haruhi, who'd be scared and hiding in her house or wherever she was right now. Kyouya smiled a little in himself. Why was it that Kaoru always thought of other people first? Why was it, that Kaoru always put himself in second place? It wasn't like he could help Haruhi now; it wasn't like she would feel better when someone thought of her. It was no use to think of her, but still Kaoru did. It was no use to run after him, when he wasn't that far away anyway. They reached his house again quick. Kaoru closed the door behind him and smiled. Kyouya looked back and again his heart skipped a few beats.

What a mess, and Kaoru had only been there for one day. This wouldn't end as Kyouya thought it would. This wasn't in his calculations. But it wasn't that bad, to be surprised in such a manner.

Because after all, if it was Kaoru, then he guessed it was okay.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once again big drops of water fell on Kyouya's skin, but this time it was from the shower. Kaoru stated he'd be okay if he could just change his clothes, so Kyouya went ahead and was now taking a shower. He closed his eyes, the warm water dripping of his body. Immediately he saw Kaoru standing there again, how he bended over, the skirt sticking to his body, only accentuating his body features, to place the umbrella back. Kyouya's eyes shot open. No, no, no! He shook his head, tried to think of something else. What was he doing? What was he thinking? But all he could see, whether he closed his eyes or not, was how Kaoru's pretty orange hair pressed against his face, his hands sliding over his legs to take off the stocking. Oh, how he wished that were his hands, sliding over the younger boy's body, exploring every single inch of skin there was to see, to feel. How he wished he could pull off those stocking, remove the other articles of clothing too.

He slapped himself mentally. No, what was he doing?! Why were all his thoughts going into **that **direction? Kaoru was a boy, for heaven's sake, a troublesome boy with that. Then why did he feel like kissing those soft, pink lips over and over again, making Kaoru **moan **his name, make him scream for more. Why did he want to feel his body pressed against his so badly it made his mind go blank? He shivered a little. Why was he thinking such things? Why were all his thoughts so completely inappropriate?!

This never happened before and Kyouya didn't like it. He was supposed to know everything, to be able to label everything. Then why couldn't he name this?

The door opened and someone stepped inside. He heard some rummaging, which told him his clothes were changed and new ones were placed instead. He just ignored it, looking through the curtain, only catching a mere shadow of a girl, or so he thought. Without a further word she turned around and walked away, closing the door behind her.

Kyouya was left alone again, left to wonder what he was feeling and why it was that it had something to do with that younger Hitachiin twin. If this was going to continue, he had no idea how to stay cool and reserved around him anymore. He also had to make sure that the younger boy never noticed anything. That would be the end of the world. Literally. Then Kaoru would do everything in his might to make Kyouya look like he was in complete despair and he'd make his stomach toss and turn and he'd make his face heat up and he'd do completely inappropriate things.

And Kyouya would react.

Oh, yes, for sure, Kyouya would react on his mischievous hints. And that would be even worse. That would be completely disastrous. Kyouya sighed in pain, closing his eyes. No, he had to remain the cool, silent person he always was and he had to keep the strings in his hands. He wouldn't let that lively boy be the cause of his downfall. Everything was fine as it was right now. Kyouya didn't need any unexplainable feelings, didn't need those emotions he could not name. Everything was perfectly fine. He didn't need anyone. He could conquer the world on his own, completely alone. He was alone but he was not lonely. He would not make that Hitachiin twin make him think different. He would not let him change anything.

Kaoru didn't understand how complicated this world was. Kaoru didn't understand how complicated Kyouya's life was. Kaoru didn't understand anything about Kyouya and he had no right to act like he did, to act like he cared, to act like he knew, to act…

What if it was not an act?

Kyouya froze.

No.

It was an act.

Without doubt. Kaoru just wanted to see him in pain, just wanted him to embarrassed and uncomfortable. Kaoru was a great actor, he could make everyone believe every single story he told. He couldn't forget that. He shouldn't forget that. He shouldn't get his hopes up and believe someone noticed him, someone thought he was good enough. Kaoru wasn't like that. Kaoru was not worth of being like that. Kaoru wouldn't be like that.

Kaoru would never understand him. Kaoru was too different. Kaoru had Hikaru and he was never alone, he was always with another person. In his mind, he already ruled the world, that world consisting of him and Hikaru. He didn't need anyone else. Kaoru wasn't lonely. Kaoru would never be lonely. Kaoru didn't have to try to be perfect so badly, he was good enough. No, Kaoru just could not understand him.

Did Kaoru ever cry late in the night, his face hidden in his pillow so no one could hear? Was Kaoru trapped in a cage just because of his birth? Did people always look down upon him, because he was just not born on time? Did he have to be perfect? Did his father ever refuse to look at him? Did his father ever hit him in face when **everyone **was watching? Did he ever kill himself, because emotions hurt too much? Did he ever lie to himself? Did he ever scream in his head, while outside he was only smiling? Did he ever want to run away from all that this world was?

No.

Because Kaoru wasn't like him.

And therefore Kaoru couldn't understand him. Kyouya wouldn't believe it. Kyouya wouldn't believe that feeling in his chest was love. Kyouya wouldn't believe he fell in love that easily.

No, he would **not **believe in fairy tales, only to see how his happy ending was crushed. He would not believe in people, only to be betrayed in the end. He wouldn't fall in love.

And certainly not with that Hitachiin twin.

He wouldn't allow himself to do that. He certainly wouldn't allow himself to look once more at the orange haired boy with the thoughts that were running through his head now. No. Never.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hikaru?"

"KAORU! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!"

"Yeah, I missed you too."

"Didn't sound convincing."

"Doesn't matter. I miss you, really. But this is all your fault, so don't expect me to-"

"You're still mad at me?"

"No."

"Great."

"Look, I've found something great to do."

"Hm?"

"Ever thought about getting revenge on Kyouya for this?"

"Yeah, I've been thinking about that all day, but I couldn't find anything. You have something?"

"Yup!"

"Tell me!"

"Wait…"

"Hm?"

"Okay, he's taking a shower now, so I can talk freely. Oh, but Hikaru…"

"What is it?"

"Don't get mad?"

"Won't."

"And don't be jealous either, 'kay?"

"No, no! Just tell me already!"

"Okay. Well, Kyouya's looks are really priceless when I do something… seductive."

"WHAAAAAAAAT?!!! YOU HAVE BEEN SEDUCING KYOUYA WHILE I WAS GONE!"

"…"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!!!"

"…"

"WAAAAAAAH…. Oh… uh... sorry…"

"Great. Look, I was thinking, what if I pretend do be in love with Kyouya and keep doing those 'seductive' things. And I could steal his notebook while he is asleep and use it as blackmail material."

"Kaoru?"

"Hm?"

"It's just a game, isn't it?"

"What?"

"Why do you want to pretend to be in love with Kyouya?"

"It's just a game, Hikaru."

"Sure?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"I have to g-"

"Will you keep loving me?"

"Hikaru, don't be weird."

"I'm serious. Will you love me even after this week?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't love Kyouya. Don't fall in love with him."

"Eh… H-Hikaru! I… I…"

"Kaoru. Please?"

"Sure, sure. Like that was going to happen. You're weird."

"Of course. I miss you."

"I miss you too."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"But really…"

"Don't complain. It will be so much fun!"

"Okay."

"Bye, Hikaru."

"… Bye Kaoru."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaoru had trouble sleeping. Kaoru had always trouble sleeping, but there had always been Hikaru to make him sleep.

Hikaru wasn't there, at this moment.

So Kaoru couldn't sleep. Every time he closed his eyes, he thought about Hikaru's words. Really, what was he thinking? It wasn't like Kaoru loved Kyouya. It wasn't like this was more then just a game. Kaoru snickered. Who'd ever fall in love with a person like Kyouya? He sighed, searching for another torturing idea in his head. The rain still poured down and he thought back of standing close under the umbrella. For a mere second, not more then just a flash, Kyouya had looked so lonely out there, so vulnerable.

So human.

Kaoru turned over. What was he thinking? Kyouya wouldn't get all emotional just because he ran after him with a stupid umbrella in the pouring rain. Why did he run away? Kaoru still felt a little guilty. They hadn't spoken much after they came back. It was almost like Kyouya became even more closed then usual. There had always been that wall, but Kaoru was so used to it that he never noticed it anymore. What right did he have to break down someone else's wall, when he wanted his to be hold up so high?

He flung open his cell phone, the screen too bright for his eyes. He checked the time and sighed when he found out that it was already a quarter past midnight. He laid his cell phone away again and stood up. He sighed. He wanted to go home, but Kyouya said there were enough rooms and he could stay there.

Forced to wear girl's clothes at night too, luckily he was so smart to think of something, he pulled at the pink clothing. He wore a shirt without sleeves, in a light pink colour, little cherries drawn all over it. The shorts he wore were incredibly short, but that was just good for his revenge plan on Kyouya. There were also cherry drawings, and a cute, little, darker pink ribbon was tied in a bow. It barely covered his bottom, but he just smirked at that, imagining Kyouya's face. The shirt left a little bit of his skin uncovered.

It was just addicting, to get a reaction of that reserved, self-controlled boy and make him shift uneasy. It was just an addicting and interesting game. Nothing more.

He got up, walking to the door.

Through empty halls and watched by lonely windows he walked to the room he came to know was Kyouya's. Hesitating, only a little, a slender arm raised; fingers ready to knock, but the sound of knocking kept out. He lowered his hand, after checking if there was anyone around. His hand pushed the door handle down and he stepped inside. It was dark in the room, but the light of a computer screen was shining with a light blue light. Kaoru stood still, never so quiet.

Kyouya wasn't sleeping.

Well, not in his bed at least. Kaoru watched the dark haired boy, his forehead resting on the softly buzzing laptop. Books and papers laid neatly ordered next to him, his hand on the dark notebook. He already wore his night clothes and an empty cup of coffee stood next to him. The glasses lay neatly next to that empty cup.

And he looked so completely desperate and lonely for some reason, Kaoru almost felt sad for even entering.

Silently, carefully not to wake him, Kaoru sneaked closer, not making any sound. His hand reached out for Kyouya's shoulder, stopped, hesitated and then touched the fabric of his clothes. Not receiving a reaction, Kaoru leaned closer, his lips close to Kyouya's ear as he whispered: "Kyouya?"

A soft whimper left the older boy's lips and Kaoru almost jumped up.

"Kyouya?" he asked again, leaning forward again. "Wake up."

His lips were almost brushing against Kyouya's skin, and Kaoru felt something rising up from the lower side of his belly, up and up, until his whole body tingled and glowed. Softly, his hand reached for the other boy's hair, stroking the hair ever so slightly. Kaoru's voice sounded like he never heard it before, when he whispered his 'master's' name again.

"Kyouya…"

"Hm?" the answer sounded.

Slowly, Kyouya moved a little and Kaoru's hand slid of his head, as he took a step backward. He watched how the boy stretched his arms, yawned a little and then looked over his shoulder. Kaoru couldn't suppress a bright smile when Kyouya stared at him for a few moments, before regaining his normal self-control again.

"Kaoru?"

"Hmmmm?" Kaoru said happily, leaning forward, lifting his one foot in the air and smiling brightly.

"What are you doing here?" Kyouya asked, his eyes still full of sleep and his voice low and drowsy.

Kaoru laughed a bit, walking to his senpai, until he stood behind him, lowering his face, so that his lips were almost, almost touching his skin as he whispered: "You honestly do not want to know the answer on that."

Kyouya stiffened. The younger boy's warm breath played over his skin and made the burning feeling come back. He wanted to turn around, slam that slender body of his against the wall and… and… His eyes widened a little. He promised himself he wouldn't think like that anymore. As he tried to get rid of the disturbing thoughts about the Hitachiin twin, the said boy smirked, unseen by the troubled senpai, and lifted his head up a little, so the back of his head was pressed against his stomach. He leaned forward, as if he was going to kiss him. Closer and closer those beautiful, red lips came and Kyouya forgot to think, forgot his promise, forgot to remember, forgot he was Kyouya and he had to live up his reputation.

His heart beat too fast and his cheeks were glowing. Everything in his body became warm and boiled, shivered under his touch. Kyouya wanted more, but knew he couldn't. He closed his eyes.

Kaoru smiled in accomplishment. He was so full of himself, that he forgot that he liked this more the he should've. But this was just a game. Games are always fun to start with. They always make you feel excited and warm. Always. This was no different.

"You look tired," he said, like nothing happened, and he stroke some strands of hair out of his master's face.

"I'm okay," Kyouya managed to speak, surprising himself with the calmness of his own voice.

"Really? It's already past midnight. Shouldn't you sleep?" Kaoru fingers playfully danced over Kyouya's shoulders, as he looked down in the dark eyes without glasses.

Kyouya looked up, smiling a little.

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Oh… yeah… well…" Kaoru looked away, blushed a little.

Kaoru was a great actor. He could make everyone believe he was in love with his twin. He could make everyone believe he was just a vulnerable, fragile, cute boy and nothing more. He could wrap people around his finger in less then a day. Yes, Kaoru was great actor and this was another one of his great acts. Even Kyouya couldn't see through it.

"What?" Kyouya tried to control his voice and his body, that was begging to do **something **more with that boy standing there and blushing.

"I'm…" merely a whisper, "scared too sleep alone."

Kyouya blinked.

"So… I uh… I actually wanted to sneak in your bed and sleep with you… But… since you're awake…" and the blushing continued, as Kaoru brought a hand to his lips.

Kyouya felt his cheeks glowing and he shifted uncomfortable, even more aware of the subtle touches of Kaoru. Kaoru just kept blushing, from the corner of his eyes inspecting the older boy.

"B-But I can't ask that of you, right?" Kaoru's other hand let go of his shoulder too, but Kyouya grasped it.

A smile played upon his face as he said: "stay if you want to. As long as no one knows, I guess it's okay."

And Kyouya was seriously starting to lose it. How could he say something like that? What kind of stupid person was he, to let Kaoru sleep with him? Was he crazy? But he said it and he couldn't crawl back anymore. He couldn't let Kaoru see his uneasiness; because he was sure he'd use it against him and make him suffer even more. Not because he hated Kyouya or something, but just, because that seemed like a fun game to him.

Those Hitachiin twins had the habit of forgetting about other people's feelings, if they already took in consideration other people had feelings. They were too focused on what was fun for them, they didn't think about what others might think about it. Their games could be cruel, sometimes.

Kyouya wouldn't be the victim of one of their devilish games, so he'd control himself. He straightened his shoulders, and said: "I was however planning on working a little longer."

Kaoru had walked to the bed in the meantime, where he sat down. He smiled, leaning back, moving his leg a little, showing the skin of the inside of his leg. Kyouya swallowed, looking away at his suggestive position, head held up slightly, hands behind him, one leg on the side of the bed, practically completely naked, the other resting on the ground, a faint blush on his face.

"Don't worry," Kaoru whispered, shifting a little. "I'll wait for you."

Kyouya stood up nervously, trying to look at something else then the boy who sat there on his bed, when everything about him was just screaming, begging, demanding to push him against that bed, to explore that body of his, to make him moan. Kyouya couldn't help but look back each time again. He sighed.

"Kaoru?"

"Yes, Kyouya?" the soft voice came, making him twitch even more.

"Could you get me another cup of coffee?" it wasn't like he wanted to drink anymore, but the less he saw Kaoru sitting there like that, the less his thoughts would make him want to lose control.

If there is a problem, get rid of its source.

"Sure," Kaoru jumped up, winking. "I'd do everything for you, Kyouya-sama."

Kaoru walked to him and Kyouya's eyes flew to the graceful movements of Kaoru's hips, moving in a solid, elegant rhythm. The tiny shorts rose a little with every step, revealing even more skin. Kaoru looked over his shoulder, suddenly feeling a little embarrassed. But that was the game, so he didn't say anything. He just smiled, acted like he didn't notice anything. He leaned over; bending in such a way Kyouya could have a full look on his bottom, if he only watched. Eyes widened a bit and Kyouya looked away again. Kaoru lifted up the empty cup and walked away then, feeling the other's eyes burning in his back. He swallowed a little, something funny dancing in his head. Kaoru loved this game. He closed the door behind him and closed his eyes. Resting his head on the door for a few seconds, he took a deep breath, until the tingling, happy, warm feeling subsided and he could think straight again.

He opened his eyes once again and walked down the stairs. Once he reached the large kitchen, he quickly put up some water and washed the cup. While he was drying it again, he suddenly thought of Hikaru's words again.

'_Don't fall in love with him.' _

Silly, silly Hikaru. Kaoru was smarter then that. Kaoru wasn't that stupid. He watched the water slowly boil, his chin resting on the palm of his hands, his elbows resting on the sink. It wasn't like he loved Kyouya. Who wouldn't want to take up the challenge to make someone like him stare and blush?

Kaoru smirked. It just gave him a rush inside to be the one who could provoke him that much. It wasn't from anything else that he felt this way. He wasn't in love. He'd never love anyone else then his twin. That was just an unwritten rule. A rule he wouldn't break. He just wanted revenge. He didn't need to be the only one humiliated and embarrassed. No, now he was here anyway, he could just as well make Kyouya's life a little less beautiful. Kaoru didn't even like him.

Luckily he made some more coffee already today, so he didn't have to think too much about if he was doing it right, which he had to ask by almost everything he had done today. He had the cup ready easily. He tried to remember what Manako said about Kyouya and coffee. Oh, he remembered again. No sugar. That figures. Kyouya wasn't the type to like sweet things.

Carefully, so he wouldn't spill anything, he walked back upstairs. Grinning from ear to ear and thinking how he should provoke Kyouya next, he pushed the door open and walked in, happily, full of energy, even when he was tired.

"Here is your coffee," Kaoru smiled, placing the cup next to him.

Kyouya looked up, nodding and taking a small sip of the coffee. He placed the cup back as Kaoru let himself fall on the bed.

"You're getting used to this quite easy," Kyouya stated.

Kaoru pushed himself up on his elbows, laying his chin on his chest and stared at him.

"Hm?" he asked.

"I thought you'd complain a lot more about being a servant and running on my every command," Kyouya said, while he typed further.

"Oh, well, it's fun," Kaoru smiled again, "it's not something I want to do for my whole life, but for a week I guess it is okay."

Kyouya took another sip of his coffee.

Kaoru yawned, his head falling down on the bed again. He stretched his arms, feeling Kyouya's eyes on his body and he wanted to grin, but he could keep himself from doing that. He lifted up his leg, slowly, provokingly slowly, and placed it on the edge of the bed. He looked over to Kyouya, who had averted his eyes and was staring at the screen of his laptop intently. Kaoru felt the rush of victory again and smiled a little.

"What are you working on?" he asked, his hand running through his hair.

"Something," Kyouya answered without looking at him. "Why are you interested?"

"I just wondered what kind of work they gave you," Kaoru knew he shouldn't add it, but did nonetheless: "or do you don't get any work anymore?"

Kyouya's eyes narrowed slightly, almost not noticeable. He didn't answer but just continued typing. Kaoru laughed a little.

"Sorry," he apologized. "Didn't mean to hurt you."

"You didn't," Kyouya simply stated, as he continued working.

"No, of course not, because you're Kyouya and Kyouya cannot be hurt by anything, right?" Kaoru replied sarcastically.

An answer didn't come. Kaoru looked at him again, a faint smile on his lips as he stated confident: "that's a bunch of crap. No, honestly, I don't believe it."

"Then you don't," Kyouya answered back, not sure what Kaoru was trying to achieve.

"Don't you get sad about that?" Kaoru asked again, his eyes darting to the ceiling.

"Sad of what?" Kyouya asked, not even sure if he wanted to know or not.

"That people always think you can do everything, you're never hurt and you can conquer the world. Geez, I'd get so sick and tired of it," he laughed a little, "But I don't have to worry about that, because people don't even think of me."

"And that makes you sad," Kyouya replied back, his eyes still focused on the screen.

"Not really, I'm used to it," Kaoru smiled. "What about you?"

"The same, I guess," Kyouya said. "And I don't see the bad in people thinking better of you then you are. That can always come in handy. Reputation is everything, what you can do and what you cannot do matters a whole lot less."

"Hm? Yeah, that's true," Kaoru started drawing in the air with his hands, "but what if you fail then? Then all people will look at you, because they expect you to do everything right. And they'll never praise you, because you're supposed to be perfect. So no matter how hard you try, no one will ever look at you. I think that's sad, somehow."

"I wouldn't know," Kyouya answered back, a faint smile playing upon his lips.

"What?" Kaoru asked, looking at him again. "Why are you smiling?"

"Nothing," the answer came. "I just didn't expect you to have such opinions about things."

"That's because you don't expect anything of me," Kaoru pushed himself up slightly and stared in front of him as he added, his voice softer then before: "you only expect me and Hikaru to do things."

"I'm afraid that's true," he leaned back in his chair and looked at the suddenly vulnerable boy: "but you're not giving people a change to think about you either. You only give them a change to think about you and Hikaru. So you cannot really blame them."

Kaoru smiled.

"That's true."

Kyouya typed further.

"But people will disappoint me if I let them form an opinion about me," Kaoru said, looking away, not even knowing why he was telling Kyouya that.

Kyouya stopped typing and looked at Kaoru for a moment, who was just laying on his bed now. Something tug at his heart, for a weird and completely unexplainable reason and Kyouya studied the boy, who suddenly looked a little lonely, further.

"Hikaru is the only one who'll never disappoint me. He cannot guess wrong at our game, he won't criticize my twisted manners, he will never laugh at the stupid things I say, he will never do anything to cause me harm," Kaoru looked away completely now, suddenly painfully aware of the lack of typing, "he's the only one who could ever love me."

"Maybe you should just give other people a chance?" Kyouya turned back to his laptop, shutting it down. "You can't know, because you've never tried."

"No, that's true," Kaoru looked at the ceiling again, "but when I hear stories like yours or Tamaki's, I'm not sure if I even want to try."

Kyouya sat next to him now, fixing his glasses. Kaoru looked at him and tried to put up a smile, even though that didn't work as well as he planned. Kyouya shrugged and looked away, not sure what to say or what to do. But the words seemed to come from themselves, from some place inside him he didn't know, when he heard himself saying: "But there are a lot of different people who are happy. So not all humans are bad. Even when it gets crazy sometimes, and I'm not sure if managing the Host Club is good for my health, it's nice to know all those people."

A smile followed as he looked back at Kaoru.

"Because I believe everyone at the Host Club is a nice part of a family. You could expand your world a little by little, right? Because I'm sure that…" eyes darting away, "I'm sure Hikaru isn't the only one who'd ever love you."

Kaoru pushed himself up, his heart beating faster then he could've imagined. Before he knew it, he leaned forward, his forehead touching Kyouya's shoulder for a few moments. Something felt weird, but not in a bad way. Kaoru learned not to trust words, but if it was Kyouya… if it was Kyouya who said something like that… then it just couldn't be a lie.

"Thank you," he smiled, laying back. "You're really a kind person."

He smiled brightly.

"You should show that side of you a lot more!"

Kyouya shook his head.

"Then it'd lose its meaning, no?"

Kaoru laughed.

"Probably. But still…"

Kyouya yawned a little, quickly hidden by a hand covering his mouth. Kaoru smiled, leaning forward as he placed himself on Kyouya's lap, causing the other to blink one confused time before he got himself under control again. Kaoru's lips were close to his as he continued coming closer. Kyouya just stared back, knowing this was all just to get a reaction, so he wouldn't give any. Kaoru gave him a devilish smile, as he said, innocently: "are we going to bed?"

Kaoru didn't even give him time to say something about the ambiguity of that question, as he took off his glasses and stared at his face intently. Kyouya felt a little uneasy, as the twin continued to stare at his face. A smile cracked on his face.

"You're weird without your glasses," Kaoru chuckled.

Kyouya shrugged as he replied: "that's only because you're not used to seeing me without."

"Is your eyesight really bad?" he asked.

"Don't you ever shut up?" Kyouya said, his patience slowly fading.

Kaoru looked taken aback for a second. He blinked and then laughed again.

"Can I take that as a 'yes'?" he asked again, enjoying the irritated look on Kyouya's face.

"No, you should take that as a 'seriously, go to sleep or I'll kick you out'," Kyouya answered, as he took his glasses out of Kaoru's hands and laid them on his night table.

Kaoru got of his lap and crawled in the bed, as he laid down, staring at the ceiling. Kyouya sighed, still not believing he actually agreed.

"You are going to make sure no one gets to know this and you **will **be gone when I wake up, got that?" he said, just to be sure.

He really, **really **didn't need anyone to know that he slept with a 'maid'. The thought of the other maids' gossip turned him nauseous. There was no need for misunderstandings. After all, he 'never saw her before'. 'She' just happened to be the sister of someone he knew and 'she' just happened to be the thing they'd play for. Which was very wrong too, but it wasn't Kyouya's idea at all. Kyouya laid down as well, closing his eyes.

"Sure!" Kaoru said happily.

Kyouya sighed.

"Goodnight," Kaoru said again.

"Goodnight," Kyouya answered.

After all, how was he supposed to know he wouldn't come even close to sleeping now that he shared a bed with the younger Hitachiin twin?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

Heeeeeeeeeeeey! Yay, new chapter! Well, I'll probably be working on One Last Love Story next, since I promised myself to first update this, then update One Last Love Story, then this story again and so on and on. So please be a little patient okay? I think it's pretty long too, so it's normal that it takes a while then! Okay, that said, about this chapter:

Yes, Kaoru is evil. XD And I know in the previous chapter he gets all clusmy and so, but now he is 'prepared' and he just wants to tease Kyouya, so he's better in control of himself. Oh, and his costume looks like this: http://i107. Or at least it will when Kaoru makes it as short as he said he'd make it. (And yes, it's from He Is My Master!) For his night clothes and the dress he showed up at Kyouya's house the first time, I'd really like to thank Bejeweld Lust! She drew sketches of the two clothes and she actually made them up. I only had to describe them. So I'm really thankful, because I seriously suck at fashion things, so I'd probably make Kaoru wear the ugliest clothes in whole history and since he has such a good fashion sense, that would be awful for him.

Here are the links for if you want to see them : This is the blue dress: http://i107. And this is the night clothes he's wearing: http://i107. really, really, really thank you! All the credits go to Bejeweld Lust!

And uhm, well yeah. About the thing that Kyouya heard them talking and such. For all I know that must really hurt, to see someone else just blend into your familly when you feel all left out. So I don't think it's OOC from Kyouya or anything, because I believe he's really lonely and then it just isn't fair when anyone else does all the things you seem to be unable too. And at least I didn't make him cry or anything XD Oh and yeah, even when I write about what he feels and such, that doesn't neccessarily mean that he shows it, so a lot of the things written down aren't noticeable on his face and such. Sooo... uhm well.

Ah, and I loved the telephone conversation, it's really fun to write that! And yes, there's going to one in each chapter. I mean, Kaoru would die if he can't even talk to his twin, so to reduce his pain a little. And it's kind of funny to only write a dialogue. Oh well, I hope you think the same about it.

So, yeah, uhm, I hope you enjoyed!

**PLEASE REVIEEEEEEEEEW!!! **I'm cute and I'm begging you? ... Okay scratch that being cute. I was really happy with how many reviews I got! Yay:D -big smile-


	3. Day Two And A Wish

**The Lost Bet.**

**Attention! XD Now, I just wanted to say that Kyouya's thoughts are between brackets and italic **** And Kaoru's thoughts are just italic, so don't mix them up! XD**

**Chapter Two: Day Two and a Wish.**

_About turbulent mornings, the devil in the Ootori estate, the beginning of something they both call trust and a wish made underneath the stars._

Kaoru was the devil.

Kaoru was the devil himself. Not only was he mischievous, he was just plainly and fairly evil. Especially when he slept. Kyouya thought he was prepared for everything, thought he knew all the evil pranks the twin could think of.

Had he been wrong!

It started with just a little innocent tossing and turning. At that point he actually believed he'd get some sleep. Only the thought of having such hopes made him feel like such an idiot he might be able to compare it with Tamaki's stupidity-level. And that was painful. So very painful.

But then, the touches came. He shivered by only thinking about it again. He had no idea what was going on in Kaoru's mind when he was asleep, and he honestly didn't wish to know either. But in any case, Kaoru started to **touch **him. His arms, his legs, his chest, his neck, his back, his… everything was touched by that little devil. Everything twisted and screamed inside as he thought back of it. No, it was better not to think about it. Ever again.

But even such a torture seemingly wasn't enough, there also were **sounds**. Moans and groans and sighs and whispers. Kyouya felt like everything inside him was twisting and squirming. This was definitely the hardest test his self-control had ever undergone. Instead of being able to sleep, he had to concentrate completely to not give into these thoughts that he couldn't get out of his head.

Torture.

That was the right word.

How was he going to survive that any longer?

His fingers burned to return Kaoru's touches, everything screamed to just forget to think and give the boy what he so obviously wanted. In his sleep. But that didn't matter. Kyouya didn't dare to close his eyes, afraid the thoughts in his head would only make it worse. An irritating, beeping sound went off and Kaoru stretched his arms. He slowly got up, and Kyouya could feel his eyes burning on his head, but he pretended, **pretended** to sleep. Kaoru crawled over him and again Kyouya wondered how cruel the world could be in only several hours. Silently, Kaoru's feet touched the ground and Kyouya watched how he left, his eyes barely open.

Peace. Finally. Knowing it would be barely an hour before someone came to wake him, he closed his eyes, hoping he could sleep at least a little. But from the second he closed his eyes, he could feel Kaoru's touches again and he knew all his hope of sleeping was in complete vain.

This was such a mess.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaoru smirked in accomplishment. This game was even more fun then he thought it would be. Even when Kyouya hadn't reacted much, he had felt how his body stiffened completely from the moment he touched him, even when he relaxed a moment later. It was probably the most of reaction he'd ever get, but it was so much more then he could've wished for. This was a game he couldn't lose, for Kyouya could never admitthat he felt something, something at all when the boy touched him.

He got up a little earlier then they told him to, to make his skirt ready by shortening. He already found the places to pick up what he needed. Luckily he knew a little about sewing and such, since he watched a lot how his mother's clothes were made, while Hikaru was playing a game next to him.

Hikaru.

Kaoru's eyes saddened immediately. He missed him so much. Only thinking about him made it seem like he hadn't seen him for ages. Resisting the urge to call him, because there was no way he'd be up at six o'clock, he took his 'uniform' and started sewing. All the time he tried not to think of Hikaru anymore, because it hurt. Being without Hikaru sure hurt. He wasn't used to it at all, but now he had the change, he should get used to it. There was no way Hikaru would stay with him forever. He didn't want Hikaru to stay with him for ever. He wanted Hikaru to smile with other people, to be happy and have a lot of friends, to go out and… be normal. As far as they could ever be normal.

And sure, he'd be afraid at first, they'd both be, but the fear would fade and all that would remain would be the happiness. Humans weren't meant to be alone, neither were they meant to stay with the same person for ever. Kaoru didn't want to hold Hikaru back from growing up, didn't want to lock him up in their sad and lonely world. Their world had never been perfect with the two of them, even though they wouldn't want to admit that. Kaoru knew Hikaru would be happier if he had more friends. So Kaoru would let him.

Letting Hikaru grow up and growing up himself didn't necessarily mean they would grow apart anyway. He could laugh at himself now for thinking that, because only the thought of that made him so afraid he forgot to breathe. They could be together and still know other people. It didn't make sense and at the same time it all seemed so very logical. They always contradicted themselves, but that was okay. Kaoru would do everything in his might to make Hikaru happy in the future.

Even letting him go slowly.

It hurt, a little, and he was scared, but he knew he'd be alright. They'd always be alright, because if it didn't work out after all, then they'd just cut themselves off and then they'd still have each other. Hikaru would always have Kaoru. And Kaoru knew he would always have Hikaru. He wouldn't know how to survive without him, so he'd never let him go, but he could loosen up the ties a bit and expand the range of their world. He could expand their world, instead of kicking one of them outside.

In the end, everything would be alright. Kaoru would be alright. Kaoru wouldn't give up. No matter what happened, Kaoru would never give up.

A smile played upon his face as he watched the result of the skirt. The thought of the look on Kyouya's face as he saw him in the skirt, made his cheeks heat up, but made him grin in accomplishment too. So he ignored the first, telling himself it was nothing to worry about and focused on the latter. Quickly he put everything on, but stared at the cat ears for a few moments.

_He really is a pervert._

With a swift movement he placed the ears on his head, turned around and walked out of the door, forgetting to put the black socks on. He walked towards the kitchen, where everyone was already working hard. Luckily for everyone he was a morning person, unlike Hikaru actually, but no one had to know that. With a lively spirit and a fresh smile on his face, he walked inside, unnoticed by all the people running around to make sure everything would be ready in time. He looked around, actually hoping he'd find Manako or someone else whose name he remembered.

"Ah, Kaoru?"

He turned around, to face someone he knew he passed the other day, but forgot the name. Therefore he just smiled politely, a little shy, because girls are always shy, and fell back into his 'girl voice' when he said: "yes?"

He wondered for a second how everyone always seemed to recognize him. Oh, yeah, that's right. He was the only maid who walked around with cat ears. And he had the shortest uniform too. In so many ways, he immediately wasn't surprised anymore that everyone seemed to know him. He felt the embarrassment coming back and so did the urge to make Kyouya suffer again.

"What are you doing here?" the question came.

"I was hoping I could help," he smiled happily.

He looked at the boy standing before him, hoping a name would pop in his head. Unfortunately, it didn't and Kaoru could only hope it would soon. He got a job appointed and hoping he wasn't messing things up too much, Kaoru devoted himself into making sure everything stood on the right place on the table. As he tried to remind how the tableware always looked like in his home, he heard someone letting out a desperate sigh.

"No! I'm not going to do it!" a girl said as she staggered back, searching for something to hold onto.

Kaoru looked up as he watched how everyone stared at the ready dinner plate, trembling in pure horror. He laughed a little, not knowing what was going on, but finding it amusing to watch everyone get all worked up because of it. What could be so bad? He turned around and smiled to a girl, who looked at his cat ears, but the strange look was quickly replaced by fear again. He stood now next to her, still watching the scene.

"But if you don't Kyouya-sama will be late on his meeting," someone said back.

The girl's knees shook heavily, as her face lost all its colour.

"B-But…" she protested weakly. "I'm really not… I can't… He'll…"

"What's the problem?" Kaoru asked nonchalantly, a little curious what the cause of all the horror was.

All eyes were immediately directed at him and he felt like Tamaki must've felt so many times when he did something stupid. But he didn't realise it and Kaoru did. So it was different. He smiled nervously.

"Don't you know…" the girl's voice was merely a whisper, as if she was even afraid of talking about it, when she said: "how Kyouya-sama is when he wakes up."

Kaoru laughed.

"Yeah, he's pretty scary, isn't he?" he smiled happy. "So you're fighting over who's going to bring him his food?"

Everyone nodded. Kaoru laughed louder, everyone looking at him like he was the newest animal in the zoo. He couldn't help it, it was just so funny to see everyone in pure horror, deathly afraid, just to bring Kyouya his breakfast. He always thought Kyouya was scary, so he didn't even want to think how he acted when he just woke up. Tamaki's trembling when the topic was brought up didn't make it any better either. But on the other hand, that stupid King was afraid of a lot weird things.

Kaoru looked up, heroically placing his hands on his hips, daringly facing everyone's shocked eye. Everyone held their breath. He nearly started laughing again, but he suppressed it.

"Okay! I'll do it!" he said resolute.

Everyone breathed again and began to cheer as Kaoru bowed a little, a grin plastered on his face. Everyone was weird here, for sure.

_If only Hikaru would've been here now. I'm sure he would've laughed a lot._

"Good luck!"

_Thank you._

"Yeah, we'll cheer for you!"

_Don't be weird._

"Kaoru, if you don't come back, we loved you!"

… _It's not going to end like that._

"You're awesome, girl"

_Fuck. You._

He neatly placed it on a dinner-tray, as someone handed him over a cup of coffee. Kaoru looked up and saw how everyone was staring at him, their faces like it was the last time they were going to see him. He smirked a little. Maids sure were weird. It wasn't such a big deal right, Kyouya was awake anyway, he saw that when he walked outside. Of course he couldn't tell that. But what was so horrible going inside and giving him his breakfast?

Of course he was well aware that Kyouya was everything except a morning person, but still, he couldn't hurt him. He smirked confident. No, Kyouya couldn't hurt him, because after all he was a very important piece of the Host Club. Without him, there was no way Hikaru could do his act and, since the Brotherly Love act was still a very popular one, Kyouya wouldn't hurt him. And besides, even when that was not the case, he didn't think Kyouya would just hurt someone, even when his mood was scary when he woke up. His grin widened, for he was sure Kyouya didn't sleep at all. Well, maybe if he was too scary he had to stop keeping him awake. But that would be less fun. A lot less.

He politely knocked on the door, the dinner-tray balancing on his other hand.

"Kyouya-sama?" he asked.

There was no answer. Looking down at the dinner-tray in his hands, then wondering how he was supposed to open the door with his hands so occupied, he looked back at the door. Staring at the wooden door for a few moments, he repeated Kyouya's name a few times, not sure it was safe to go inside without his permission. After a minute, without a reply or just the slightest sound, he decided it was enough and he carefully placed the dinner-tray on the palm of his hand, balancing in the air. With a quick, swift movement he pulled the door open with his other hand, kicked it open a little more and brought his hand back to the dinner-tray. The cup filled with hot coffee moved dangerously and the brown liquid threatened to spill over, but at Kaoru's silent pray it stayed neatly in the cup. He sighed relieved. Okay, he was in.

He looked up, watching Kyouya sleeping in his bed. He carefully placed the dinner-tray on his desk, a little afraid that Kyouya would do something abrupt and knock everything over, spilling on his clothes, and he didn't want that to happen. He smiled a little, as he watched how peaceful Kyouya laid there, his face half hidden in his pillow, his hair messy around his face, framing his sad smile with a black frame. His eyes were closed and a little, sorrowful smile played upon his lips.

Kaoru forgot what he was doing there and just lowered, until he sat on his knees. He watched Kyouya sleep and heard a little sigh rolling over his lips. He smiled, but made no sound. He couldn't help but think that he didn't seem that scary and tough at all anymore. He just looked a little lonely, vulnerable almost and cute. He smiled a little more. He didn't even scold himself anymore for thinking Kyouya was cute. He just was. And there was nothing more to it. People always look different when they sleep, Hikaru once said, and he believed that people looked like their true self when they slept.

Because then you couldn't put on a mask anymore, you couldn't pretend and you couldn't hide yourself behind sharp humour or hurtful comments. All the layers fell away. Kaoru had laughed and asked how he looked when he slept then, and Hikaru had just smiled, kissed him on his forehead and said that he probably looked exact the same as he did when he slept. Kaoru hoped that was true. Kaoru really hoped that when there was nothing to hide, he was the same as Hikaru. Because Hikaru was a wonderful person, no matter what others might think.

But Kyouya looked so sad, Kaoru suddenly noticed, now he looked closer. His hair hide most of his face, and his hands were wrapped around the pillow as if it was the only thing he could hold onto. The smile on his face a sad, sorrowful one. Kyouya looked lonely and sad.

Kaoru didn't want him to be that when he was his true self. More then anything, he wanted that smile to be happy and peaceful.

He noticed his hand was flying in the air, hesitating to shake the Shadow King, or to be placed back on its rightful place, on the side of Kaoru's body. He just reached a little further, stroking a little hair out of Kyouya's face. Kyouya's eyes shut close a little more at the touch, but other then that there was no reaction. Kaoru didn't know what it was, but he almost felt like he was watching something he shouldn't, like he was looking into a book that was closed for everyone, like he was intruding someplace he should stay out. Maybe it was just because he wasn't used to seeing Kyouya sleeping, but always looking at everything, energetic, with a source of inexhaustible patience and concentration. Kyouya felt warm and his hair was soft and it was almost painful to return his hand. He leaned a little closer, only inches away from Kyouya's face. He could feel warm breath on his lips and he blushed a little.

"Kyouya-sama?" he asked again. "Kyouya-sama, it's time to wake up."

A grunt was all he got and Kyouya turned away, leaving Kaoru a little disappointed now he couldn't look at that smile anymore. He stood up, tired of being friendly.

"Oh, come on, just wake up for heaven's sake!" he said, a little louder, a little annoyed.

Kyouya hid his face under his pillow and Kaoru laughed at his childish behaviour. The grab on the pillow was tightened and Kyouya continued ignoring Kaoru's presence completely. He didn't know how lucky he was to be still alive, but Kaoru sighed annoyed.

"Okay then…" he said and practically jumped on the bed.

With all the power and energy he had, he placed his hand on Kyouya's body and shook him. When even that didn't help, Kaoru placed himself on top of the sleeping boy, and started to shake him again. Kyouya was awake already, but refused to get up, closing his eyes and tuning the desperately trying boy out. Annoyed beyond words Kaoru cried out in pure exasperation.

"Kyouya! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" he yelled, his arms beating rhythmic on his chest.

Even though he had the hardest time not killing the younger Hitachiin twin, - too much effort – Kyouya smirked a little at his childish despair. After a few more minutes of futile beating and shaking and yelling, Kaoru backed down, staring at him for a few moments. He had to wake him up. There must be a way to wake him.

An idea popped in his head. He flung his leg of the bed, almost rolled of it and stood up, with a small jump and a resolute attitude.

"Okay! That's it! Now I'm going to wake you like I wake Hikaru when he's annoying me!" he yelled and ran off to the bathroom.

Shrugging it off and attempting to sleep further, Kyouya closed his eyes once more, unaware of Kaoru's search in the bathroom.

Kaoru quickly grabbed a glass and filled it with water. He smirked, forgetting for a few moments in what kind of dangerous situation he was. He looked at the glass, filled with water, then at the sleeping person. If Kaoru would've been anyone else then he was, he wouldn't ever even think about it. If Kaoru was a sane, normal boy, the thought would never cross his mind. But Kaoru was a part of the devilish Hitachiin twins and seeking danger was his natural instinct. So his grip on the glass tightened a little and he walked back.

A grin crossed his face.

"One last change, Kyouya!" he said dangerously.

Kyouya didn't move at all, as he tried to suppress the murderous thoughts in his mind.

_(No, Kyouya, don't kill him.)_

_(No, Kyouya, it's too much effort.)_

_(Murder is still illegal.)_

Kaoru laughed evil as he got no reaction at all. Unaware of how pissed off the silent Shadow King was already, he approached the bed. The water in the glass danced dangerously, but not a single drip spilled. He stretched his arm, holding the glass above Kyouya's head. He chuckled, and his smirk widened even more.

"You asked for it," he stated.

Slowly, but not hesitating in the least, Kaoru started to turn the glass over, maybe hoping a little he'd be stopped before the water fell on the sleeping man's face.

But no one stopped him.

**Splash.**

A laugh started, but had no chance to finish.

**Crash.**

Eyes widened, the glass shattered against the wall.

_(Never mind laws. I'll kill him. I'll definitely kill him.)_

Kaoru's eyes were wide open. He was pinned against the floor, Kyouya on top of him, little drops from his soaked hair falling on Kaoru's face. Kyouya had firmly grasped his clothes, sitting across his chest. Kaoru couldn't tell whether he was annoyed, furious, or just in some sleep trance.

But Kaoru was scared. A little. He gulped, opening his mouth.

Kyouya slowly shook his head, as to try to remember what happened. That's right, he remembered now. From the moment Kaoru smashed that water in his face, he snatched the glass out of his hands, threw it against the wall where it shattered in thousand pieces. He had pushed Kaoru on the floor then, his wrist in a painful grip, then released it and grabbed his clothes, pulling the boy upward a little.

"Just **what **did you think you were doing?!" he said, his voice dangerously in control.

"I… I…" Kaoru tried to reason, tried to explain, but he apparently lost his ability to make complete sentences.

Kyouya looked down a little, only now fully realising what he did. Kaoru's skirt was completely shoved up, revealing his green underwear and naked legs. Kyouya's face heated up way too fast and he turned his head away, suddenly painfully aware how… suggestive the position was.

_(It would work better if Kaoru wasn't wearing clothes at all anymore.)_

"Are you okay?" Kaoru asked, and Kyouya couldn't help but look up.

Kaoru's eyes were only half closed, his chest going up and down a little faster then should be. Kyouya quickly got of him, staring at the ground for a few seconds.

"You're an idiot, Kaoru," he said as he slowly got up. "Don't ever do that again."

Kaoru slowly pushed himself up, looking at Kyouya's back. He felt like the biggest idiot in the whole world. How could one person screw things up so much in the morning?! Kyouya had been awake - for what? - two minutes, and even in that short time Kaoru had the time to prove he was an idiot. He even made him say it! He watched how Kyouya looked at the dinner-tray on the desk.

"I'm not hungry," he simply stated. "I'm going to shower now. Please make sure the room is clean when I get back."

"S-Sure…" Kaoru got up, tugging at his skirt to get it in the right place again.

Kyouya walked away without a further word. Kaoru sighed as he started picking the pieces off glass up again. Just how stupid was he? Just how was he able to screw everything up like that? He only… he only wanted Kyouya to wake up. He just didn't want him to be late on the meeting he heard there was. His eyes widened and he looked up at the clock. Oh damn, it was already late. He got up.

"Kyouya-sama!" He almost yelled.

"What?" came the annoyed voice, to say at least.

"Uhm… well… you know you've got a meeting in about one hour, right?" Kaoru said, not sure whether he was saying something useless again.

"I was aware of that," the answer came.

Kaoru sighed. Why was he so useless? He returned to the place where the glass laid, sunk to his knees and stared for a few moments at the pieces. Feeling some kind of weird guilty, and stupid, he started to pick them up again. Hikaru was probably the only person in the world who'd laugh with something like that. Hikaru was probably the only person who'd just walk to the bathroom, fill a glass with water too and smash it in his face. Hikaru must be the only one in the world who wouldn't think he was stupid when he did something like that.

Except for Hikaru, everyone must think he was a really stupid person.

He stared at his hand as a piece of glass cut into his hand, red blood dripping slowly on it. He sighed, as he picked it out again. With a sudden anger he stood up, turning around, ready to race downstairs, as he bumped into Kyouya. He blinked a few times, taking a staggering step back.

"You sure shower fast," he said, forcing a smile.

Kyouya stared at his face for a few moments.

_(Why does he look so hurt?)_

"Hm? You're going to be late if you stay here!" Kaoru quickly looked away.

_(Please don't look like that…)_

He watched how Kyouya stood there for a few more moments, as if he was waiting for something. For a mere second he looked confused, as his lips parted slightly almost like he was going to say something, but instead he turned around and left. The door closed with a painful, awkwardly loud bang and Kaoru stared at it, flinching lightly. Sighing deeply again, hoping Kyouya would forgive him, he turned around and looked at the now cold breakfast. The silence in the room after the loud bang was almost wrong and he started humming, driving the silence away and filling the room with happy air, instead of the tension that was there now.

He'd make up later today. He smiled. He'd make it alright again.

He shrugged the thought off, really, so what if he did something wrong? He wasn't supposed to mind. He wasn't supposed to care this much about it. And when he saw Kyouya he'd make it alright again and he'd apologize properly.

And he'd have to think of something else to wake him up with. Maybe singing, or turning on the radio. Anything would be better then this. Anything.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyouya organised his papers on his lap, reading the marked statistics and sentences randomly, but he lost his concentration over and over again, as the same thoughts kept popping up. After he read the same sentence for what was the fifteenth time, he sighed in irritation and gave up. He looked outside the window. Why was he so worried? He wasn't the one that did anything wrong. What was Kaoru thinking anyway, just smashing water in his face to wake him up? If you do stupid things, then it's not surprising that people don't like that and react rather irritated. He did nothing wrong. Then why… why was it bothering him so much? Why did he see that hurt look; that scared look over and over again? Why did he feel like he had to apologize and make Kaoru smile again?

It just felt wrong, to see the happy, lively, confident Kaoru shrinking back like that and looking like he was going to burst out in tears any moment. He didn't want to hurt him. It just felt wrong, so very wrong. He'd rather have him smile.

Only the thought of Kaoru's smile, made him smile too.

He'd do anything to see Kaoru's true smile. When he smiled, and he did that a lot, the room seemed to brighten and the world must be a better place for mere seconds. It was for an unexplainable reason Kyouya thought so, but he didn't want to lose that thought. Kaoru was meant to smile, smile because of stupid things, smile of things no one else would smile with. Kaoru was one of these people, who would always be happy. Kaoru had one of these contagious smiles, because when he smiled you couldn't do anything else then smile back. Even when it was barely noticeable on Kyouya's face when he smiled back, he definitely felt like smiling.

Kaoru was just addicting and so were his smiles, his unstoppable small talk, his happy movements and fluent thoughts. Kaoru was just addicting to watch.

He just wasn't used to seeing him like that. Yes, that explained everything. New things always feel strange, change always makes you feel a little weird. There was nothing more to it. Kaoru's character was supposed to be happy and running around, not staring at you without a single intention of a devilish plan. That was all. Kaoru shouldn't be hurt or scared or sad.

He should be smiling.

As long as Kaoru smiled, the world was okay. As long as Kaoru smiled Kyouya could see that little thing people called happiness. He saw it in his smile, overflowing with every word, heard it with every laugh. Kaoru was just like that. And he was perfect as he was.

He smiled now he figured out what it was that was bothering him, as he went through his papers again. The thought of Kaoru's hurtful look still played in the back of his mind, but he could successfully hide it under calculations and work. Work always beat everything.

The car stopped and Kyouya got out, arranging everything that needed to be arranged and then turning around. The door was opened for him as he stepped inside the large building. A quick glance on his paper told him he still knew which room he had to search for. Walking in a steady pace, he gave a polite smile to everyone he passed, as he tried to block Kaoru from his thoughts completely.

The meeting was extraordinary boring. Usually he found something interesting in it, even when it was just the fact that there was something to learn from, something he never heard anyone saying or thinking before. But today was just boring. Maybe it was just because Kaoru's smile was too persistent and determinate not to leave his mind. All he could think about was Kaoru. It was annoying him, even when it was just a little, and he really tried to concentrate on the boring and suddenly seemingly pointless whining about marks and statistics. He just scrabbled down some notes, since he didn't really need an opinion whatsoever. He was only there on behalf of his older brother, not because he was anything himself. He only needed to sit there and listen. That was enough. He was the third son so that was enough.

The fact that he might be able to help, that he might be better then his brothers was useless and completely ignored.

He was already used to being second place. He was already used to seeing people look at him and only think of him as 'the third son'. He was already used to the painful feeling of never being good enough. He was already used to it and he didn't need to feel the pain again. He wouldn't let anyone cause him any more harm. He decided that a very long time ago. He promised himself to meet every expectation, but to never hope again. Hoping hurt. He didn't really know why he thought back of that childish, but to him pretty important promise. Maybe because it was threatened again. Maybe because he knew he should remind himself of it again, before he did something stupid.

Without a word, he got up as the meeting was over. There was no one who was waiting for him to say anything, no need for a word, no need for an opinion, no need for his presence actually. He was always forgotten. Maybe he really was the Shadow King, but the shadow part certainly wasn't at free will. He was just pushed there, just born in the shadows and there he would remain. That was his life. That was his cage and no one could free him from that.

_(Maybe Kaoru can.)_

The grip on his notebook tightened as he walked through empty, clean, soundless halls.

_(But he wouldn't.)_

His steps became slightly faster.

_(Because he doesn't care about me either. No one does. He has no reason to care about me.)_

The door was opened for him again and in all silence he got in the car again, driving off to the next meeting.

_(Even to him, I'm also a second choice.)_

Because that was what he was: second place, third place, no place, worst place, out of place. Never the first place. He'd never be first place, never first choice. So he didn't hope for it anymore. He gave up hoping already. There was no need to hope, for it brought only more pain. He wasn't cold, people made him cold. He wasn't scary, people made him scary. He was nothing, but people tend to make him more then he was. People made people, more then they made themselves.

_(I won't be fooled.)_

The car stopped.

_(I won't be hurt.)_

He got out and walked into another building.

_(I won't get hurt anymore.)_

The grip on his notebook became even tighter, as he walked all alone to another room.

_(I'll just forget it. I'll just forget him.)_

He sat down, placed his notebook on the table and grabbing his pen. He was a little early, as expected, and he watched how everyone came out the door, recognizing every single face, nodding politely.

_(My life is fine. I'm fine.)_

And he could hear Kaoru's voice in his head answering and laughing at him. He could see how Kaoru's eyes would sadden and sparkle at the same time as he'd ever say something like that to him.

_("Fine isn't good enough.")_

The meeting was opened and Kyouya Ootori did as was expected of him, like a mindless robot, like a tool used by those above him.

_("It should be great. It should be perfect. It should be sparkling. It should be wonderful. It should be happy. You should be happy.")_

And no one in the whole room noticed as Kyouya felt miserably alone and weak, not able to fight the voice in his head anymore, not able to guard himself from that sickening sweetness the younger Hitachiin twin possessed. No one noticed how dark eyes softened, saddened and looked down.

_(My father doesn't want my life to be good. My father wants me to do what he says. So that's what I'll do. That's what I'll continue doing for ever.)_

No one noticed him at all.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Manako! Manako!"

The said girl turned around, a faint smile on her lips as she saw the new maid running towards her, standing still just in time.

"You have to help me!"

"What is it, Kao-chan?"

He winced.

"Don't call me like that, please?"

She laughed and so did he. Kaoru ran a hand through his hair and looked at her, suddenly becoming serious.

"Do you know how the bake a cake?"

Again she started laughing and he felt like an idiot, but simply looked away, until she was done laughing. Manako straightened her uniform –which was considerable longer- and looked at him seriously.

"Why?" she asked.

Kaoru smiled at her and hopped on one leg and then the other as he answered: "so I can give it to Kyouya-sama!"

She looked at him questioningly, her eyes wondering up and down his body, as Kaoru laughed and explained: "I really messed up today, this morning, and I wanted to make up again. I can't afford my 'boss' hating me after two days work!"

"Okay, I'll help you," she answered and with a smile he followed her to the kitchen.

She looked at him, from the corner of her eye. The kitchen was deserted, for there was no one who wanted to eat right now. She started taking the right ingredients and he helped her as much as he could.

"You really like him, don't you?" she smiled.

Kaoru looked up, almost dropped what he was holding, then placed it neatly on the table. He smiled at her and slightly nodded. She said 'like' after all and not 'love'. Yes, he liked Kyouya. He was a good person and he didn't deserve to be treated like most people treated him. He deserved a lot more then people gave him, but he would never say that out loud, for all that he'd get would be a nasty glare and a shrug.

"I think he's a good person," he answered back. "Even though he's scary sometimes…"

"When he wakes up, for example," she finished his sentence.

Happy laughter filled the room once again and when it faded away, Manako began explaining what he had to do. Kaoru followed her instructions neatly.

"You love him, don't you?" Manako teased him after a while, as she put the right amount of flour in a vessel.

Kaoru looked up and smiled, even tough he honestly didn't know the answer himself anymore. But he promised Hikaru not to, he promised he wouldn't fall in love.

"That would be out of place, don't you think?" he simply answered, as he measured the sugar. "And he'd never love me back anyway."

"I wouldn't say that," she grinned, "he's smiling a lot more lately."

"Who says that has anything to do with me?" Kaoru hoped she'd stop soon.

"Well, no one… but it's not weird to assume, right?" she answered back, breaking the eggs.

Kaoru put the sugar in it, avoiding her gaze. He just smiled a little, feeling uncomfortable.

"It's not like that," Kaoru said.

"Then why else could he be so happy?" Manako answered back.

_Kyouya can't love me… That's impossible._

"How am I supposed to know? I've only known him for such a short time," he lied, which went better then he thought it would.

_Who would ever love someone as stupid as me?_

"So he's just a 'friend'?" she asked, mixing the dough now all the ingredients were in it.

"I don't think he even considers me as a friend," Kaoru answered and found his voice saddening at that statement.

_I'm merely a tool, a member of the Host Club he has to keep running. I'm nothing. I'm probably not even 'Kaoru' to him._

"And if you could choose?" she asked as she smiled happily.

Kaoru thought for a few moments, as he watched how Manako placed the cake in the oven. She looked back and smiled at him. Kaoru smiled back, as automatic.

"Then I think I'd like it if I was a friend," he looked away. "But I'm merely a maid, so that's out of the question."

"You never know," she smiled. "A week is enough to make someone fall in love with you."

_But I don't want that… I don't want… _

He smiled.

… _Kyouya to..._

Manako excused herself after someone called her and Kaoru was left alone to watch the cake.

_Love me._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was pretty late when Kyouya finally came home again. He got out of the car, feeling like the way to his house was too much to walk, but crossed the distance anyway, the door opened before him. Stepping inside the house that never was his home, that never would be his home, his expression became emotionless again and all the exhaustion was gone. He took off his shoes as he walked inside.

"Ah, Kyouya-sama!"

He looked next to him, to find Kaoru smiling and almost jumping in excitement. He smiled a little as the familiar feeling came back. It was the effect Kaoru's smile had on people. A little smile played upon his face as well.

"Welcome back," Kaoru smiled. "They told me to get a bath ready if you returned, so if you want to..."

"Okay," he handed the notebook over to him and smiled: "can you put that in my room and **not **look in it?"

"Sure!" Kaoru laughed a little and added laughing harder: "this is like the ultimate sign that you trust me, just handing your notebook over like that!"

"Maybe," Kyouya smiled back, "so don't screw it up, I'd say."

"Nope! I'll be a very good bo-" a quick look around, "girl… and I won't look in it!"

"Good," Kyouya answered. "I'll see you then."

"Yup!" and with that Kaoru ran off to secure the precious book and Kyouya made his way to the bathroom.

Once he was in, he took of his clothes and sunk away in the comfortable warmth of the water. He closed his eyes and sighed, knowing that no one was around, so it was okay to take of the hard mask and be exhausted. He was worrying a little, though, whether it was really okay to give Kaoru his precious notebook. He didn't really think Kaoru would look in it anyway, he just didn't think that was a good possibility. Of course, if Kaoru would've been with Hikaru, he could as well just tell the whole school what was written in there, but Hikaru wasn't there. It was only Kaoru.

And Kaoru was worth his trust, or a little bit of that, for some reason.

Kaoru opened the door silently, avoiding looking at the wall where the glass was crushed on earlier that day. He placed the notebook on Kyouya's desk, his fingers hovering above it, hesitating, doubting. This was a once in a lifetime chance, but he didn't want to destroy the trust he had gained.

If Kyouya trusted him, that was. But somehow he believed he did, even when it was just a little.

He smiled. That would be enough then. He turned around and for the first time he started to take a good look around in the room. Since the first time he actually came there was late, when everything was already dark. And the events of that morning prevented him from really taking a relaxed look around too. The notebook behind him was forgotten as he walked until he stood in the middle of the room. Next to him stood the large bed, for some reason not pushed against the wall as his –and Hikaru's- bed was. A huge window gave a beautiful view on the calm street. He walked to the window, as he wondered whether the stars were visible at night or the street lamps gave too much light. He chuckled a little as he tried to imagine Kyouya standing before that same window, his hand upon the cold glass, a dark gaze directed at the stars.

But that wasn't something Kyouya would do… right?

No, but maybe not because he didn't want to. Just simply because he had no time. Kaoru's eyes saddened as he thought that, and his fingers clutched a little around the fabric of his skirt.

That's right. Since Kyouya was the third son, he had no time to gaze toward the stars, no time to make a wish, no time to think about pretty things, no time to have fun. All the time he had needed to be put into work, work, and again work, so he could eventually prove that he too was good enough, that he too could be worth something. Kyouya's life wasn't as easy as Kaoru's. He had no twin who could take over his work, just because their work would always be the same anyway. He had no certain future, no future he wanted. He was always alone. He always had to work. He always had to work, only to be found not good enough in the end.

And there was no one to tell him he was good enough as he was right now. There was no one to hold him when he was scared, no one to say it was alright. There was no one to warm him when the nights got cold, there was no one to smile at him. There was no one in his world.

He was all alone.

And somehow, that made Kaoru incredibly sad. He felt empty and suddenly he felt like he needed to thank Hikaru for always, **always **being there. Suddenly it was like he understood what he did wrong yesterday and why Kyouya was who he was. He just never thought about it. He just never thought about Kyouya.

But from now on, he wouldn't let him be alone anymore.

No one in this world deserved to be alone. No one in this world should be alone. Loneliness was the most painful thing someone could ever experience and Kyouya must've felt it his whole life through. His brother knew nothing about him, Kaoru remembered now. Fuyumi seemed to know a little more, but still nothing really.

He himself didn't know anything about Kyouya either. All he knew was that he was in the second year, that he was a great student, that he was the third son, that his notebook was the most important thing in the world, and that was only something he assumed. He didn't know anything about him.

Nothing.

Nothing at all.

Not even his favourite colour, or place, or book, or his hobbies or **something**.

No.

Just absolutely and completely nothing.

"And don't you have anything else to do then look outside my window?" a voice sounded from behind him.

Close. Very close.

Kaoru jumped around, his back slamming against the cold window. A quick step forward followed out of reflex and again he found his body touching something he wasn't intending to. Only this time, it felt warm and he could hear a soft beating sound. He swallowed thickly as he felt his face heat up completely. Maybe he was better of freezing against that window then melting down against Kyouya's chest. Snapping back to his senses, he took a small step backward, not looking up, wanting to just disappear there where he stood.

Kyouya looked at the embarrassed boy, his lips curling upward a bit at Kaoru's sudden strange behaviour. It was almost hard to imagine this blushing boy being the same as the one who was so resolute about making his outfit even more daring.

Speaking of which. Kyouya still hadn't a good look on it, now that is was shorter. Without any more attention of Kaoru's flushed cheeks –although he looked deathly cute like that- his eyes travelled lower, until they rested at the edge of the skirt, the fabric now only coming halfway his thighs. Needless to say it didn't cover anything and only accentuated Kaoru's slender hips.

"You really are a pervert," Kaoru said, completely recovered again, as he gave him an accusatory look. "Don't stare at me like that."

"If you don't want people to stare, then why making the skirt that short?" Kyouya answered back coolly. "That makes no sense."

Kaoru sighed as he answered: "You don't know anything about fashion, do you?"

"Probably a lot less then you," he answered back. "For you should be ashamed when that was not the case."

"Would be painful," Kaoru admitted.

Keeping silent, Kyouya wanted to look up again, as he noticed the little plaster on his hand.

"What did you do?" he asked, as pointed at the 'wounded' hand.

"Oh, I just cut my hand when I was cleaning up the glass this mor…" Kaoru shut his mouth and gave him an awkward smile.

"Ah… I see…" was the only thing Kyouya could reply, as he felt something weird inside him.

Kaoru shifted uneasy, feeling like he should apologize.

"Ah, well, uhm… about that…" he started.

"Don't worry about it," Kyouya cut him off, "just don't do it again."

_(Why didn't I notice that before?)_

"I won't," Kaoru promised, smiling brightly. "Never again!"

Kyouya smiled a little, not giving a reply for he thought there was none needed anymore. He walked to his laptop, switching it on. Kaoru looked at him, as Kyouya took some papers, sorting them neatly.

"You still need to work?" Kaoru asked disbelieving. "You've already been busy the whole day! On a Sunday, that is!"

"It's okay. This is something I don't have to do," Kyouya answered.

"Eh? Then why are you doing it?" but immediately Kaoru felt like an idiot for asking that.

The answer was so obvious; Kyouya didn't even go through the effort of answering him. Kaoru slapped himself mentally. It was obvious, that Kyouya never had a second of rest, if he ever wanted to succeed his dream of being better then his brothers. Kyouya couldn't slack down for even the slightest second, couldn't take a rest, couldn't just let things happen. His life was a fight, one that could not be paused and resumed afterwards. He had to do all of the extra things, needed to be so much more then any human being could be. But Kyouya would manage. Yes, Kaoru was sure that it wasn't the amount of work that was the worst in Kyouya's life.

Suddenly, he felt such a distance between them that he barely dared to move or live. It felt like he had no right to be around Kyouya at all. Like all he had been doing up until now was a crime, an infraction of something that should not be disturbed. His eyes saddened and without a word he turned around. There was no way he could ever understand Kyouya. There was no way he could ever be his friend. There was no way he had the right to think such selfish thoughts as wanting him to befriend him. There was no way he could ever mean a thing to Kyouya.

And for some reason, that hurt him so much he felt like crying where he stood. There was no way he could ever break down that wall around Kyouya's heart. He had no right to want that. He had no right to interfere with such a vulnerable fight. He bit his lip, his hand on the knob, ready to silently slide outside, as he heard Kyouya's voice, calm and warm: "Would you like to see the stars tonight?"

"Huh?" Kaoru turned around again, his cat ears shoving off his head at the quick movement.

"You like seeing the stars, right? It will be dark pretty soon, so I wouldn't mind watching the stars with you," he looked over his shoulder for a moment, then returned his eyes to the screen. "There's a pretty beautiful view from the roof."

Kaoru sunk on his knees, his hand searching from the headband with the cat ears, but all he could do was look at the back of Kyouya's head. He knew it meant nothing special, he knew he only thought he liked to look at the stars because he was gazing outside the window like that, he knew there was nothing more to it then merely coincidence. But he chose to forget that, because it made him feel warm and fuzzy inside to think Kyouya would do something for him. His hands grabbed the ears and put it on, getting back on his feet.

"I'd love to," Kaoru said happily.

Kyouya looked over his shoulder one more time and gave him a little smile, before returning to his work once again.

"That's settled then," he stated.

Kaoru gave him a last, shining smile, even though Kyouya was focused on his work again and then opened the door, silently leaving. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get the happy smile off his face anymore, but it was not like he really tried.

"_I wouldn't mind watching the stars with you."_

He said that. Kyouya really… really said something nice to him, after all the stupid things he already did. It was him who asked it, him who came with the initiative.

And even though Kaoru knew he might never mean something special to Kyouya, he might be able to make him laugh and smile, and that was already enough.

Just to hear Kyouya's laugh would be enough.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyouya ate alone. Kaoru found that out today, since the day before he was too busy with other things. But now he peeked inside, through a little fissure, and he saw Kyouya sitting there, a plate full of food, barely touched, left there to grow cold and papers beside it. His eyes were focused on the papers, only now and then eating a little. Kaoru just held still, as he saw the lonely boy. The distance even increased, or so it seemed to him. Kyouya seemed to be perfectly fine.

_But Kyouya-senpai always seems perfectly fine._

Kaoru heard another sigh escaping from the older boy's lips. Even in a house so full of people, with his sister and his brother, Kyouya was still alone. He was all alone.

_Kyouya-senpai shouldn't be fine. He should be happy._

The older boy looked up, his black hair dancing around his face as he turned his head. Kaoru couldn't hide fast enough and Kyouya gave him a knowing look.

_I really want to… Make Kyouya-senpai happy._

Kaoru smiled and walked inside. Leaning on the table and looking at how Kyouya just returned to his work, he sighed.

_Kyouya-senpai isn't a bad person. So he doesn't deserve to be alone._

"I think…" Kaoru said, as he looked up, "you're addicted."

"I think you should leave me alone," the cold answer came, his eyes still focused on his work.

Kaoru narrowed his eyes, maybe a little more hurt by that cold comment then he should be, but he wouldn't admit that to himself. He knew this all along. He knew Kyouya was like that, so he didn't care. He didn't care at all.

"I think you're annoying," he replied, his voice a little more heated then he wanted.

"I think I absolutely don't care," another cold reply came.

"Or you just pretend to," the witty answer came.

"Whatever you think works for me," Kyouya looked up. "What is it that you want?"

_I only want to see you smile._

"Nothing," Kaoru suddenly said, as he turned around, cheeks flushing red.

_I only want you to have fun._

"You were feeling sorry for me because I sat alone?" Kyouya raised an eyebrow, feeling a little disgust at the thought of getting that boy's sympathy..

_I only want you to stop pretending._

Kaoru's cheeks heated and he clenched his fist. Why was he feeling like this?!

_I only want you to be happy._

"That's not it," he whispered back. "That's not it at all."

_I only want you to be the person you could be._

"You were bored?" he was tired of guessing.

_I only want you to be loved._

"No. That's not it either," Kaoru said.

_And that's not because I care. I just…_

Kaoru looked up one more time, the dark eyes simply looking back, with nothing behind it. No drowning light, no mysterious sparkle, no serious look, no sadness. Just nothing. Completely nothing.

_Don't want you to be broken anymore._

"Then what was it?" Kyouya said, his attention already back on his paper work.

"Uhm, I…" Kaoru gave him a grin, "I remembered I still had a cake for you!"

Kyouya just ignored him, not even pretending to listen. Kaoru just sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Then not," he said.

"Why did you do that?" the voice came, just before Kaoru could walk away.

"Did what?" he asked back.

"Making that cake for me," Kyouya paused, writing something down, "I never asked for that."

"No… But since I made you angry this mor-"

"I wasn't mad. You're just an idiot."

An irritated sigh.

"Fine. Since I've been such an idiot this morning, I thought I should apologize and-"

"You always think you need to apologize. Don't you get sick of that?"

"WOULD YOU AT LEAST LET ME FINISH?!"

"Oh, there was more?" Kyouya looked up, a small, amused smirk on his face.

Kaoru's hands were placed on his hips, a furious look in his eyes. He just had no idea how absolutely adorable he looked like that, in a maid outfit, the little cat ears on his head. Kaoru kept looking furious, while Kyouya just kept on smirking a little.

"I hate you," Kaoru said, looking away, a stubborn look on his face.

"Of course you do," Kyouya answered, his voice not interested or hurt in the least.

Kaoru looked up again.

"You already apologized, so there was no need to do that, right?" Kyouya returned his attention to his papers once again.

"… I only wanted to do something for you," Kaoru muttered, hoping Kyouya didn't even hear that.

Kyouya looked at his papers, still, but his attention wasn't there at all. The pen stopped writing, but he didn't look at Kaoru when he asked: "and why would you want that?"

"I don't know. Because we're friends?" Kaoru said innocently, ready to hear a cold 'we are no friends.'

"Ah," Kyouya looked up at him for a second.

_(He's even worse then Tamaki.)_

Suddenly a smile played upon his lips, a bright, honest smile. Kaoru never saw that smile before. It was different from the ones he smiled just because people **expected **him to smile, the smiles he gave a person when he needed something from them. It was different. It was so different Kaoru didn't know whether to be scared or happy because he was the source of that smile.

_So this is what his real smile looks like._

"You're really an idiot," Kyouya said.

"Hm, probably," Kaoru smiled back. "But who can blame me, when the only role model I had was Hikaru? Then it's only normal to grow up like a complete idiot."

Kyouya chuckled a bit.

"That's true."

"Waaah!" Kaoru suddenly yelled.

"What?" Kyouya asked.

"I COMPLETELY FORGOT ABOUT HIKARU!" Kaoru panicked.

_You made me forget Hikaru… You made me forget how much I miss him._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hikaruuuuuuu!!!"

"Kaoruuuuu!"

"I'm sorry for calling so late."

"Don't mind. Did Kyouya-senpai give you that much work?"

"Ah, uhm, y-yeah! Really, I'm going to die from all the work I have!"

"…"

"W-What?"

"You're lying to me, aren't you?"

"I'd **never **do that!"

"You're lying again, aren't you?"

"HIKARU!"

"'Kay, 'kay, sorry."

"Kyouya-senpai is an idiot anyway."

"…"

"There's no way he'd be more important then you."

"… Did he do something?"

"Except for being his selfish, cold, irritating, arrogant self? No."

"You're mad at him?"

"No… Not really… It's just…"

"Just?"

"Even when I try to do my best, he keeps ignoring me. I can't … Ah, never mind."

"Don't keep things from meeeee!"

"Hikaru… It's nothing important…"

"…"

"?"

"I don't like it."

"What?"

"Everything. Why would you care about it? Don't tell me you're-"

"I don't love him. I'll never love him. I won't betray you like that."

"Eh? It's not like… No, no, you can't think like that!"

"Hikaru?"

"Never mind, I'm just being weird. I'm contradicting myself again."

"I'm afraid I'm not following."

"Ah, whatever."

"…"

"YAY! I WILL SEE YOU TOMORROW AGAIN!! YAAAAAAAAAAAY!"

"Yeah, that's nice. I missed you!"

"I missed you too."

"I really have to go now, see you later."

"Kaoru?"

"Yes?"

"Don't fall in love with him… ne?"

"I already said I wouldn't. Don't worry about it."

"…I don't want him to break your heart…"

"… H-Hikaru… Kyouya-senpai wouldn't…"

"Yes, he would. Love always ends. Look, Kaoru, I just don't want you to get hurt."

"I know. Don't worry. I'm fine. I can't wait until tomorrow!"

"Yay!"

"I love you, Hikaru."

"I love you too, Kaoru."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He shivered. The wind was cold, even though the sun had been shining hours ago like it would never end. The night was dark, lighted up by stars and he couldn't help but wonder if the star he was looking at was even there anymore. He once read –and he was sure it was common knowledge- that the light of the stars took so much time to reach the earth, he could be looking at a star that in reality wasn't even there anymore. Maybe it already died.

It was just an illusion. It was a beautiful one, but he might be fooled by its beauty.

He shivered again.

Warm hands wrapped around his chest, a warm body pressing against his back, a chin resting on his shoulder.

"It's such a pretty view," the boy behind him said happily, his hot breath playing on the sensitive skin of the other boy's neck.

This time he suppressed his shiver, just as the thoughts in his head.

"I guess," he answered, not really convincing. "It's not impressive."

"Not impressive?" the other laughed again. "I wonder if there is anything on the world that impresses you."

"There probably is," he said uninterested. "You're standing way too close, Kaoru. Why are you clinging to me like that?"

The said boy laughed, but did not let go.

"I thought you were cold," he answered innocently.

"So? I was thinking you were freezing in that outfit of y…" he could almost feel the smirk on his face.

"You were thinking of **me**? Kyouya-senpai was thinking about **me**?" Kaoru let go and stood before him in a swift movement.

Kyouya tried his best not to, but he couldn't help looking at the boy, still in his shamelessly short skirt, the cat ears still on his head. Moonlight made it look like his pale skin was shining, glowing with some kind of inner light. The wind played with his short hair, made the skirt dance around his thighs. But that was not what made him feel like he couldn't breathe anymore. That wasn't what made it so hard to tear his eyes away from his.

It was the way he smiled to him and his eyes sparkled while he did so.

"Was I wrong then?" he asked, not even considering answering his previous question. "You're not cold?"

"I'm fine," Kaoru smiled. "I'm too tired and I don't feel like searching something warmer then this."

"I see," Kyouya simply answered, walking passed the boy.

He sat down, his legs dangling in the air. His hands were placed on the side of his body, his head in his neck to watch the little glowing points in the dark paint that coloured the night. Kaoru balanced on the edge of the roof, beside him and for a second he considered telling the boy how dangerous that was, but he found himself forgetting the words as Kaoru spread his arms and whispered: "Wouldn't flying be nice?"

"Humans can't fly," was the only response he got. "They don't have wings."

"That's not true," Kaoru smiled. "Humans do have wings. They're just not made of feathers, but of the power of their will. I believe humans can fly, just in a different way. We can reach the stars, if we want it enough."

"You shouldn't wish for things that you cannot accomplish," Kyouya looked away.

_(You'll only get hurt.)_

"Eh? That sounded sad," Kaoru sat down next to him. "And I believe you can fly too. If you want to, there is nothing that you could not reach."

"It didn't sound sad," Kyouya looked at Kaoru, who was gazing at the stars.

_(I cannot reach anything.)_

"You know…" Kaoru continued looking at the stars. "I think it's sad. I think it's really sad for people who have to pretend to be someone who they are not. I think it's really sad for someone to never be good enough."

_(Please don't do that.)_

Kaoru thought back of the sad smile on Kyouya's face that morning.

"Sometimes, I think, you sound sad too. Just a little. I think you're only sounding cold to keep yourself from sounding sad," Kaoru smiled, but his smile was so sorrowful, it hurt Kyouya to look at it.

_(Please stop that.)_

"I think I like you better when you're not pretending," Kaoru smiled.

_(Don't be so nice to me.)_

"I'm not pretending, Kaoru," Kyouya kept silent for a while. "Please don't talk like you know me."

"I only said what I thought," Kaoru grinned. "What you do with that information is up to you. I'm only saying that…"

_(Please don't make me fall in love with you…)_

Kyouya looked at Kaoru when he kept silent for a time, but immediately he wished he didn't do that. Kaoru's amber eyes were so full of something he could not describe, something too magical to be described, that he could only look back. Breathing felt odd and everything was tingling.

_(I don't want to hurt you.)_

Kaoru leaned closer, his gaze still directed on Kyouya, who could not even tear his eyes away from him to look at those perfect lips, slightly parted, revealing white teeth.

_(I don't want to disappoint you too.)_

A soft kiss was pressed on his forehead. Eyes widened ever so slightly.

_(Please don't… Please don't… Please don't look trough me… Please don't make me believe someone could love the worthless failure I am…)_

Kaoru smiled his bright smile again.

"I'm only saying that, if you let people in and you let them see who you really are, it's a nice feeling actually," his eyes softened. "It's a scary feeling at first, 'cause it feels like you're letting go of everything precious to you and it's like you're constantly falling, but… There will be someone to catch you, always. And stepping out of that old world and discovering the new world, doesn't mean you have to completely forget about the things you loved back then."

_(I don't want to be hurt anymore.)_

"No one is meant to be alone, Kyouya-senpai," Kaoru laid his head on his shoulder. "Neither are you."

_(I don't want to be alone anymore.)_

"Because it hurts doesn't it?" Kaoru said. "Being alone hurts more then anything in this whole world."

_(Please don't do this to me!)_

"Don't you… ever shut up…" he found himself whispering, his voice full with something he never heard in it before. "Idiot. You're even worse then Tamaki."

_(Please don't…)_

"But you never say something!" Kaoru protested childish, leaning back as if he said nothing important or serious. "I don't like silence!"

"There's nothing important to state," Kyouya said.

"Not all the things you say have to be important," Kaoru laughed. "Tell me something! Anything! It doesn't matter, as long as you are the real you and not the Kyouya-senpai you are showing."

"Why should I?" Kyouya found his arms getting tired of supporting the weight of both him and Kaoru –even though Kaoru was just leaning on him a little-.

"Because that's the wish I made underneath the stars," Kaoru smiled. "Well, the one I'll tell you about."

"There was no shooting star," Kyouya raised a brow.

"Hm, I know, but I still made a wish." Kaoru grinned. "You should make one too."

_(Then I wish…)_

"I don't care about a wish. It won't come true anyway," Kyouya switched his position a little.

_(The only thing I want would be…)_

"I'll make it come true," Kaoru stated resolute. "I'll definitely make you wish come true."

And there was no one who could say such an impossible thing with such a determination. There was no one like Kaoru.

"Alright then, just one 'wish' to make you stop nagging about it," Kyouya sighed.

"Yay!"

_(Just once I want to be…)_

He closed his eyes, feeling warm arms wrap around his shoulder before he shivered of the cold again. This time he kept silent.

_(Just once, I want to be his first choice. Just once, I want him to love me more then anyone else in the world.)_

He could hear it. He could hear Kaoru's heart beat against his chest slowly. He kept his eyes shut, for he could feel something warm behind his closed eyelids, something that might be tears in the making. But there was no reason to cry, and he certainly wouldn't let the younger twin see his tears.

He would not show any weakness.

But maybe his heart healed a little, so that it was able to live with the pain and admit it.

_(And I wish my mind back, because I seriously lost it.)_

There would always be someone there to catch him, according to Kaoru. And he'd believe him, even if there was no proof that he was right. He'd believe him, just because he wanted to.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was late –or early- when they walked into Kyouya's bedroom again. They were both tired, and Kyouya was cold to the bone, for he wasn't able to convince the twin of going down any earlier. He would regret sitting there so long tomorrow, when he was all sick and tired and it was school. He would regret this all, but right now he wouldn't let himself care about that. He pulled the blankets completely over his head, getting a chuckle from Kaoru, who already laid cosily in the bed.

"You're shivering," he said, "are you cold?"

"I'm only tired," Kyouya found himself saying with the last of strength he had left.

"Ne, Kyouya-senpai?" Kaoru said innocently, "turn over to your side, please?"

"Hm?" Kyouya questioned, but too tired to protest he obediently did so. "I though **you **were the maid."

Kaoru didn't answer anymore and Kyouya wondered if he fell asleep, but that thought was quickly dismissed when he felt two warm arms wrapping around him. His eyes widened slightly, as he felt Kaoru pressing his body against his. He closed his eyes again, too tired to think how inappropriate that all was.

"Goodnight, Kyouya-senpai," Kaoru smiled, his forehead against his back.

"Goodnight, Kaoru," Kyouya said back.

The shivering stopped quickly, and Kyouya didn't remember feeling so warm in his whole life. Without really noticing, his hand moved to one of Kaoru's hand, limply hanging on his chest, his fingertips slightly brushing over soft skin. Strangely enough there were no disturbing thoughts in his head at that very moment, no things he needed to fight. Kaoru grasped his hand, maybe in some sleepy reflex, but Kyouya didn't mind. Kaoru's warm body was pressed against his, his breath flowing over his neck every time the boy exhaled.

A soft smile played upon his lips, because this was not a game. Kyouya knew most of the things Kaoru did or said that day were only to get a reaction of him, but this wasn't. This was Kaoru. This was one of those things Kaoru did. Just because he was the person he was. This was no game, not an illusion.

Kyouya didn't want to conclude anything out of it, but while it lasted, he would remember every second of it. He wanted to remember it, so that every night, when he felt like there would come no tomorrow for him because the dawn was too beautiful to fit in his life, he just had to think back of this day, the day Kaoru held him in his arms and suppressed the shivering, the cold, the fear.

He wanted to remember it, so that even after this week, he never had to be all alone again. He wanted to remember how it felt to feel the warmth of another human being pressed against you, how it felt to be **not **alone.

He wanted to remember how he felt, how his heart beat a little quicker, how everything stopped thinking and he was completely defenceless, but he was not scared.

He wanted to remember this moment, so that if the day came he was cold and alone, he could make an image how that one precious feeling felt. He didn't believe he would ever love, and he knew he'd be engaged to a girl he'd probably barely knew.

He wanted to remember this, so that one day, he could make an image of what love must feel like. Maybe this was the closest he'd ever come to being loved, and loving someone in return. So he wouldn't forget.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

Ha, to be honest, I absolutely hate the scene on the roof. I really do, but I don't know why. XD I'm just weird probably! I loved to write the scene where Kaoru woke Kyouya up however, but I don't know why either. XD And yeah, you could say Kaoru's a really dumb person for doing that, but I don't he really knew what would happen, and beside, they always do weird things which are just bound to end in distasters XD -I mean, what kind of plan is letting a vase almost fall on someone's head just to win a silly game XD- Such a thing could end up really bad, even when it's planned. But oh well XD And again... I wanted to say that the things Kyouya THINKS and SHOWS are NOT the same. Because I personally believe he's not the cold person he shows, but really feels a lot of emotions inside, but just doesn't show them. So if you look at it like that, then Kyouya wasn't OOC in my story, 'kaaaay? -puppy eyes- Oh well, I hope you think the same, because I wouldn't like it if you think me story sucks because everyone is so OOC. So yeah... uhm, -thinks- Ah, that's true. I don't know if Kyouya actually goes to meetings, but let's say he does, 'kay? And I am aware that Kyouya didn't eat of Kaoru's cake, but don't worry, he will! 

Oh... and if the rating is wrong, could someone please tell me? -I mean for the previous chapter too, since I 'implied' things or so?- I don't know, but if it's the case, please tell me? I suck at ratings and stuff.

And sorry for the links! I know they didn't show up! I'm going to post them on my profile page, at the end, so if you want to see, please look there!

**Please review! I really loved all the reviews I got! Yay!**


	4. Day Three And The Host Club

**The Lost Bet.**

* * *

**Oh, I have no idea how Kyouya's brother actually is, or how he acts… so I just let him do whatever suited my story best. So, he may not be 'Ootori-like' but screw that. 'Kay?**** –sweet smile-**

**Chapter Three: Day Three ****and the Host Club.**

_About scandalous outfits in the Host Club, jealousy and an exhausted Kyouya__._

* * *

His alarm went of too soon. He always hated his alarm clock. He always had the urge to smash it against the wall, but when he felt how the comfortable warmth started to move away, he wanted to torture the lifeless object.

"Kyouya-senpai…" the whisper came and he could feel how Kaoru pushed himself up. "We have to get up."

"Don't want to," he groaned back, turning around and grasping Kaoru's wrist, pulling him back.

Kaoru felt his cheeks flush the brightest pink ever as he was pressed against Kyouya's chest. Another arm wrapped around him and pulled him even closer. Kyouya's eyes were still closed, and he felt so warm, Kaoru felt like an idiot for talking about school. All he wanted was to just close his eyes again and fall to sleep.

"They'll find us," he warned, with the last of sanity in his mind, Kyouya's scent and warmth taking over. "And they think I'm a girl."

Kyouya sighed, slowly turning over and falling off the bed in a rather ungraceful matter. Pulling the blanket in his fall, Kaoru let out a yelp at the sudden cold. Kyouya shivered, as he silently brought his hand to his forehead and noticed cold sweat staining it. He sighed.

_(I knew I'd get sick.)_

His head ached and the world turned a little. Kaoru crawled off the bed, a little worried since all that Kyouya was doing was staring in some point in the distance.

"Are you okay?" He asked, leaning close, pressing a hand softly against his forehead. "You feel hot."

"I'm fine…" Kyouya was able to mutter.

He got up and took an unsteady step forward, before he straightened himself. A sneeze followed, and he frowned. He didn't need this. He didn't need to be sick.

"This is all your fault," he groaned, his head ache only increasing.

With slow, measured steps he walked to the bathroom as Kaoru just got up, got in his uniform and slipped outside. As discreetly as possible he sneaked further from Kyouya's room. He walked into the kitchen and immediately he got a job appointed. He was getting used to it quiet easily. After some time he found himself all alone in the kitchen, remembering that after all Kyouya didn't eat his cake and went searching for it. A sigh escaped his lungs. He wanted to see Hikaru. Badly.

"Kaoru?" he heard a voice.

He turned around and saw Akito standing in the door way. He gave him a charming smile and Kaoru smiled back shyly. He didn't know why it was, but Kyouya's older made him feel tiny and fragile, even more then Kyouya did. A weird kind of awkwardness grew even more when Akito slowly walked up to him and Kaoru could almost **feel **his eyes swaying over his body. It was like he was being undressed by the dark gaze and he swallowed tickly.

"Are you getting used to it?" Akito smiled to him.

"A-Ah, y-yeah… sure…" Kaoru gave him a weak smile back, as he took some few steps back, until he couldn't get any further anymore.

His back was touched the wall, and immediately a hand was placed next to his head. Looking up at the taller man, he never felt so small and trapped. An awkward, warning voice screamed that he had to get away, just run or something like that, but he couldn't move. His smile faded and all he did was staring in the black eyes that were the ones of hunter who eyes his prey.

Kaoru had to hold back a shiver when he realised he was that prey.

"If there's any kind of problem, you could always talk to me," the hunter said.

The prey simply smiled. "I… I'll keep that in mind…"

Akito leaned even closer and Kaoru's mind screamed for action, but nothing moved. What did he have to do? What could he do? Instead of looking disgust, he felt his cheeks heat up and he knew he was blushing furiously. Great, that was just the reaction he didn't want to have. He closed his eyes like a little girl who wished the monster underneath her bed would just disappear, but he could feel how he still moved closer.

"Kaoru, if you don't hurry up, you'll have to walk to school," a cold voice cut through Kaoru's mind.

His eyes snapped open and he found Akito leaning back, as if he did nothing. In a fast movement he turned his head and saw Kyouya standing in the doorway. Kyouya's lips were pressed in a tight line, his arms crossed over his chest and even the look in his eyes was so supposedly cold and hard Kaoru felt like disappearing by just looking at it. He wanted to apologize, but instead he found his head dropping low, eyes to the floor, and his feet moving forward without any thought.

So much for not getting involved with Kyouya's family. So much for not doing anything stupid anymore.

Kaoru practically fled away and hurried to the door. Kyouya looked over his shoulder until Kaoru was no longer in his eyesight, turned around and asked, cold: "What do you think you were doing?"

"Just getting to know her a little better," Akito grinned.

Kyouya's eyes narrowed. He knew his brother all too well, he knew about the one-night stands with practically every maid in the household. He wasn't deaf and every girl was gossiping about it every moment of the day. He never minded it, never cared… but the thought of Kaoru added on that long list of forgotten girls, made him feel sick. First of all, there was the issue of Kaoru not really being a girl and if he somehow ended up in his brother's bed –willingly or unwillingly- that 'secret' would be discovered and he had to go to the trouble of making up excuses. Second, it was wrong. It was plain wrong and disgusting.

No one had the right to touch Kaoru. No one.

"Awh, what's with that cold look," Akito provoked him even more, before standing up. "You want her too? She's pretty isn't she, lovely outfit."

"I'm not as disgusting as you," the cold answer came, "stay away from her."

"You're absolutely no fun," he grinned back.

"Isn't there anyone else you can do inappropriate things with?" lips parted, then were pressed in the firm line again immediately.

"I think I had them all," a shrug, "some twice even. But if she's only here for a week, I'll have to be quick, don't you think so?"

"You're a disgusting person," Kyouya turned away and walked away, biting his lip to keep himself from running back and hitting his own brother in his face.

It was disgusting. It was wrong. It was such a disgraceful thing and he would never let him do that Kaoru. He wouldn't let anyone do such a thing to Kaoru. He didn't care what happened to other persons, but that would never happen to Kaoru. He wouldn't let anyone use Kaoru as a toy.

He sighed. Why was he getting so worked up? All he needed was to make sure Kaoru didn't end up in his brother's bed, and that was not because he'd be sickly jealous if anyone else than him touched Kaoru like that, but just because everyone needed to think that Kaoru was girl.

It was not even a hard thing to do, Kaoru wasn't that dumb anyway. For four more days, it was nothing he should even think about.

Four days. Over four days Kaoru wouldn't be around anymore and the house would be empty again. Over four day's he'd be alone again, with only the thought of warmth lingering around.

"Kyouya-sama?" a voice asked and he looked up.

"Yes Manako?" he asked, looking at the girl.

"Kao-chan is waiting outside already, if you were looking for her," she smiled. "Won't you be late for school?"

"Ah yes, thank you," he answered politely.

He walked away, but then stopped in his tracks, turning around again.

"Manako, could you do something for me?"

"Anything you say, Kyouya-sama," she answered back.

"Kaoru… Could you make sure Kaoru is never alone with my brother, please?" he turned around again, so she couldn't see his eyes when he added: "you're probably aware of my brother's… habit with new girls and I would appreciate it if such a thing did not happen to Kaoru. So… If you could look after her a little."

"Naturally," she answered.

"Good," Kyouya said back, then walked outside.

Manako turned around, a happy smile on her face. She practically hopped around as she exclaimed in the now empty room: "He's so adorable when he's jealous! I've got to tell Kao-chan when she comes back! It's love! Real love!"

The empty room replied by being even emptier when the overly happy girl went to do her tasks.

**X - - :……………………………………..…..: - - X**

Kaoru waved happily when Kyouya came out of the door. Kyouya didn't even look up, and Kaoru felt a little disappointed, but maybe Kyouya was still waking up. He hoped he didn't make him angry again. Well, it wasn't like he was the one who started talking with Akito, it wasn't like he was the one who tried anything. But still…

He opened the door for Kyouya and to his happy surprise that earned him a little smile. Kyouya got in and Kaoru followed that example, pulling the door closed. While the car was driving, Kyouya didn't say a word.

"Er… I'm… I'm sorry…" Kaoru said, looking out of the window awkwardly.

"Again?" Kyouya didn't look up from the papers he was studying, "you seem to regret a lot of things."

"Well, I thought you were a-"

"I don't care what you do with my brother," and it sounded so cold Kaoru found all the words inside him freezing.

"I pissed you off, didn't I?" he sighed, fidgeting a little.

"No, you did not. Like I said, what you do with my brother is none of my concern," a short silence. "Just be aware that he thinks you're a girl and it won't be such a good thing if he finds out your not."

"Okay… just know I didn't do anything and he started it all, so don't be mad, 'kay?"

_(Can't you just shut up about it?!)_

"Seriously, I despise people who make me repeat the same thing over and over again. Aren't they smart enough to get it by the first time I say it?"

_(Don't be so damn annoying!)_

"But you **are **angry! You're so cold and mean and you answer so pissed off!"

_(Shut up. Just shut up.)_

Kyouya turned away, looking outside the window. So what if he was angry? He just didn't like the fact that it showed, that he was obvious, his intentions clear. And he certainly didn't like the fact that he knew he wasn't, but it was just that the twin noticed the subtle things.

"Believe me, Kaoru Hitachiin, if I was angry, you wouldn't even be sitting there on this very moment," he had to keep himself from spitting every word out.

Kaoru kept silent for a while. After a moment of complete, awkward silence, Kyouya looked back, as if to say that he 'won', but Kaoru just smirked and whispered: "Kyouya-senpai is cute when he's angry."

Instead of narrowing his eyes or looking away again, Kyouya just shook his head, as if he was trying to teach something to a child that just wouldn't listen, when he answered: "and Kaoru is annoying. Always, actually."

Kaoru gave him a 'hurtful' look.

"Here, your uniform," Kyouya said calmly, as he handed him over a little bag.

"I have to change here? In the car?" Kaoru said, almost like a spoiled brat who had to eat vegetables he didn't like.

"There's no necessity for you to do so. If you rather change in school after walking all the way to the restroom in such an outfit, I won't mind," Kyouya answered, looking at the boy and giving him one of his you-better-do-what-I-say smiles.

"Okay, okay… I get the point!" Kaoru said back childishly, an exaggerated smile rolling over his lips.

Kyouya chuckled and couldn't help but tell him, slightly mocking: "I won't look."

Kaoru gave him a deathly glare and Kyouya smirked in response. He then turned away his head, looking outside the window, or at least pretending to.

Little did the Hitachiin twin know that he was being watched nonetheless, since Kyouya just watched his reflection in the window.

Kaoru loosened the apron, neatly laying it next to him. A thoughtful look spread over his face, but then he started working himself out the black outfit. The way Kaoru was squirming to get the clothes out, made Kyouya's face heat up again, but he kept gazing calmly out of the window, not even the slightest twitch giving the thoughts who were dancing in his head away.

Oh, how easy it would be to push that squirming, innocent boy on the backseat and help him get rids of those clothes. How easy it would've been to make him moan, if he only gave in to his instinct.

But he couldn't do that. He could never do that.

_(I won't be able to handle the pain.)_

The dark outfit finally found its way over Kaoru's head and he reached over for his uniform T-shirt.

_(I wouldn't be able to endure the pain if he rejects me.)_

The T-shirt and violet blazer went really well, but Kaoru seemed to be already completely discouraged by even the thought of getting the pants on. Kyouya smirked a little, but he knew it wasn't noticeable.

_(I don't want him to tell me I'm not good enough.)_

So for now, Kyouya was okay with just watching. He wouldn't act upon the thoughts, knowing all he would receive would be a slap in the face and a horrified boy and most definitely **not **the daring, willingly reactions in his mind. Fantasies were for little children, those who didn't know what happened in the real world. Kyouya was smarter than that.

No, Kyouya wasn't a person to get dumped. It just wouldn't suit him, to be rejected in such a painful way.

But looking didn't hurt right?

Even if it would, Kyouya wasn't so sure if he really could stop looking, even if he wanted to. Kaoru leaned with his shoulders against the backseat, his hips lifted upward, writhing and squirming to get the cursed piece of clothing over it. He finally succeeded and he sighed, closed the zipper and fell back.

"Done!" he exclaimed happily.

"Should I compliment you now?" Kyouya said back cynical. "Why is it that you always say everything as if you've just done something extraordinary?"

Kaoru pouted, crossing his arms over his chest, glaring at the other boy.

"Why is it that you always have to sound so damn… damn…" he was searching for the right word.

"So what?" he said back, almost provoking to say something he wouldn't like.

"Pff, I won't even tell you!" Kaoru stuck out his tongue: "since you're so mean!"

"If you had no intention to tell me from the start, why saying something about it?"

Kaoru sighed.

"Kyouya-senpai."

"Hm?"

"You're a damn complicated person."

Kyouya chuckled a bit, looking sarcastically at the other boy, who just gave him a grin and a shrug. The car stopped and in an instant Kaoru was out the car, opening the door for Kyouya again, before he even had a change to react. He shook his head slightly, sighing at the hyperactive boy, getting out of the car.

_(How can he be so happy in the morning?)_

Kaoru smashed the door closed again, turning around. Happily walking, almost running, Kaoru made his way to the large door. Kyouya just followed in his steady, graceful way, however his head hurt by every step he took and he wished he could just go home.

But if he went home now, Tamaki would screw up with the accounts of the Host Club. He'd miss several tests, too much school work.

No, he couldn't go home.

Kaoru's happy voice flew through his pained head in a fluent rhythm and Kyouya was sure he was talking to him, but he wasn't really paying attention. He just nodded sometimes, but it seemed to be enough, because Kaoru kept on talking.

The voice stopped suddenly.

"HIKARUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!" the happy voice pierced through the air, and Kyouya cursed the boy for being so loud.

"KAORUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" an answer was yelled back and when Kyouya looked up the two 'separated' twins were embracing each other tightly.

And Kyouya felt disgust. Unconsciously his fingers clenched around the fabric of his pants. What was that about? First Kaoru was talking to **him **and then suddenly…

Ah.

_(__That's right.)_

The grip on his clothes loosened.

_(I'm nothing to Kaoru. Once he finds Hikaru I'm forgotten.)_

He knew that. He knew that very well. Kaoru didn't even look back anymore, when he just followed Hikaru into the building, laughing happily.

And Kyouya was left alone. All alone.

_(Then why does it feel this weird?)_

He sighed, and watched silently how Kaoru's back disappeared out of his sight. There was nothing to worry about. He already knew that he'd be forgotten when Hikaru appeared in sight again. He already knew that, God, he was even **counting **on it. It was in all his calculations, the most natural thing.

And still he didn't like it all.

It felt weird and… a little painful. It felt painful to be second place to someone who could act as if…

Act.

It was still an act. Kaoru didn't care about him at all. He didn't need Kaoru to care about him. He didn't need Kaoru at all. He didn't need this painful feeling, this nagging emptiness, the feeling of being left alone.

He really didn't need to get hurt all over again.

"This really doesn't have to be this hard," he whispered to himself.

"Now, where is Tamaki? At least that idiot will make me think of something else."

**X - - :……………………………………..…..: - - X**

He knew he would regret 'searching' for Tamaki, even though he couldn't help seeing the boy because they were in the same class. Luckily, class started and Tamaki's idiotic blabbering had stopped.

All Kyouya really wanted was to just concentrate on class, on the talk about history, about whatever was going on, but he just couldn't. The only thing that kept popping into mind was that same statement over and over again.

_(I don't want to be second place to Kaoru.)_

He looked at his book, not even trying to act as if he was paying attention.

_(I don't want Hikaru to be better then me.)_

"Ootori-san, are you okay?"

Kyouya looked up immediately; pulled out of his thoughts so sudden he looked a little bewildered, which caused the teacher to look weird. He brought a hand to his forehead and answered: "Yes, I'm fine. I only caught a cold."

"Ah, if you're not feeling well you could go to the infirmary," the teacher suggested nicely.

"That won't be necessary," Kyouya reassured him.

Tamaki gave him a look as if Kyouya told him he was going to die, but Kyouya just simply ignored him. Trying to concentrate as much as he could, he found it getting harder and harder to just keep his eyes open. His head felt like it was going to break and every word was like a smash with a hammer on his breakable head.

This was such a mess.

He was tired and his head hurt. Only the thought of Tamaki's dramatic yelling after class was enough to make him cursing Kaoru for doing this to him.

But… It was wrong to blame Kaoru, right?

After all, Kaoru never chained him there or blackmailed him to be there. Kaoru never commanded him… rather, it was his own choice. He himself had asked Kaoru to watch the stars together.

He sighed.

Why was this all so complicated?

It didn't have to be like this. There was nothing more to it. He asked Kaoru to watch the stars together because… because… he felt sorry for making him look so sad in the morning? Because he wanted to see Kaoru smile again?

Either way, it didn't matter. It was not as if he was going to die from this little cold. It was not as if anything changed at all. It was not as if he actually cared.

It was not that he fell in love.

It all just didn't matter and he just had to stop thinking about it.

There was no necessity in thinking about it anymore. There was no need to think about Kaoru's words over and over again. It was not like Kaoru even meant those things.

Kaoru was a part of those mischievous Hitachiin twins and all he did was probably to trick him in some kind of sick and twisted joke. There was no honesty in his moves at all. He was now probably laughing his ass off together with Hikaru about whatever kind of reaction he gave.

The thought of Kaoru only pretending made him somehow sad or something that could be describe as such and he didn't like it. He sighed another time, concentrating on the exercises in his book.

He coughed a few times, his head pounding by every heartbeat.

This was such a complete mess.

The day never went on so slowly for Kyouya. Every second seemed an eternity and for some reason –the headache most likely- Tamaki's screams seemed that much louder.

Torture.

Hell.

And amidst all the horror, pain and hell, there was only one person that kept popping in his mind.

**X - - :……………………………………..…..: - - X**

The wind was cool and for the first time in the day it was perfectly silent. Kyouya looked at the blue sky, not one cloud staining its breathtaking beauty.

It was lunch break and he had finally found some peace. His lunch laid untouched on his lap, but he felt too sick to even think about eating.

He took a deep breathe, closing his eyes for a moment. His headache had only increased during the day and had reached the point he honestly believed his head would crack and shatter in thousand pieces anytime now.

It was warm and the sun danced on his face. He focused himself on the complete silence, banning every annoying thought out of his head.

"Eh? I thought Hikaru and I were the only ones who had the key to the roof!" a voice intruded his silent world.

Kyouya's eyes shot open. He didn't even bother looking around to confirm it was the person who he thought it was.

Why was Kaoru here?

"Tamaki had one and he accidentally forgot it at my house. Since he never asked the key back, I just kept it with me," he said.

"Ah," Kaoru walked towards him and sat down.

"It's a nice place to eat here," Kaoru said after a short silence.

"It sure is," Kyouya answered back.

Kaoru smiled to him and searched for his lunch in his brief case. Kyouya watched him search for a few moments, before he looked back to the deep blue sky and asked: "why did you come here?"

"I was searching for you."

A weird, but happy and warm feeling welled up in Kyouya's chest, but he simply frowned and asked: "is there something you need from me then?"

"Eh?" Kaoru looked up.

He laughed a little.

"Nope, not really."

The lunch was found and he closed his briefcase.

"Then… Why?"

Kaoru shrugged, flashing him a big smile.

"I just wanted to keep you company. And also, if I'm not with Hikaru, then he'll **have **to talk with Haruhi –"

"- Ah, so it was all for Hikaru in the end," Kyouya muttered, more to himself then to Kaoru.

"Not really," Kaoru shrugged again. "I wanted to see if you were okay. Tamaki said you looked like you were going to faint every moment."

Kyouya chuckled.

"I can assure you that's not the case."

"But you haven't eaten," Kaoru pointed at the untouched lunch.

"I'm not hungry," Kyouya shrugged.

"I'm sorry for making you sick."

Kyouya looked at Kaoru. A thoughtful look spread over his face and Kaoru felt a little blush creep up his face now he was stared at so intently. After a few moments Kyouya averted his eyes back to the blue sky.

"You should stop apologizing to me all the time," a small laugh escaped his lips and if Kaoru hadn't know better he would've sworn it could be described as 'nervous'.

"Eh?"

"You wouldn't apologize to Tamaki. I don't think you'd apologize to Haruhi, or anyone else for this. So… Don't apologize to me either."

He shrugged.

"I don't like it. It's not like I'm such a horrible person I'd get mad at you for every single thing you do."

Kaoru looked at the ground, poking his food.

"If you smile for the rest of the world, then…"

The world had never been so quiet in the short silence that followed, before Kyouya continued:

"… Smile for me too."

Kaoru looked up, flashed him a grin and a peace sign and laughed: "Sure!"

And then it was gone again. The tension and magic in the air, was all replaced by Kaoru's happy laugh. He quickly started talking about something that had happened in the class and Kyouya just listened.

It was nice not to be so alone anymore.

It was nice to talk to someone about completely irrelevant things.

It was nice to have a friend like Kaoru.

And on that moment, Kyouya decided that whatever it was he felt when he was around Kaoru, he was happy that he felt it.

Maybe, sometimes, a wish would come true and last for ever.

**X - - :……………………………………..…..: - - X**

Kaoru sighed, lifting up another box. It was heavy and filled with tableware for the Host Club. New tableware that was. As Kyouya's maid, Kyouya had giving him the task, while smiling evilly, to get all the boxes to the Host Club.

Why was it that Kyouya loved torturing people that much?

He gave the raven haired boy a nasty glance. Kyouya looked up from his table. They were the only ones there already, since Tamaki had to go and see his father for some matter, Hikaru had chased Haruhi to the library –and Kaoru was sure that was not because Hikaru liked books so much- and Honey and Mori just weren't not there yet.

He almost tripped and sighed again.

"Why do I have to do this again?" he thought out loud.

"It saves us money," Kyouya answered.

"You just enjoy seeing me die here," Kaoru said, while he placed the box with a loud bang on the table.

"Your struggling is indeed pretty amusing," Kyouya smirked. "But let us say the fact that we save money with this is the main reason."

"You won't fool me," Kaoru joked back, turning around.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that," the answer came back.

Kaoru's arms felt sore and his back hurt. He took a deep breath, picking up the last box and struggling his way to the table. It seemed an eternity and he was so absorbed in his work, he didn't even notice two black eyes staring at him.

"Done!" the younger boy exclaimed happily.

"Good," Kyouya answered shortly, "you can take everything out and place it on the table now."

"And you're just going to sit there and stare at me?" Kaoru grinned back.

Kyouya looked back at his laptop.

"I don't stare," he said. "I watch."

"You stare!" Kaoru shouted, and while he started unpacking the boxes, he hummed: "Kyouya stares. Kyouya stares, Kyou-chan stares."

Kyouya just rolled his eyes slightly and ignored the singing boy. Kaoru concentrated on his work, still humming about a staring Kyouya.

"What's the cosplay theme today?" he asked, when his humming was ignored.

"Hospital, and such things. Hikaru made your outfit, it's there somewhere," he said, motioning to some place a little further.

Kaoru nodded, all the cups already out of the box. He walked over to the place where the outfit lay, and picked it up.

"Wha-?!" he screamed, eyeing the thing. "Kyouya! I don't want to wear that!"

"Hm?" Kyouya looked up, stopping with the typing momentarily. "Is there something wrong?"

"Just look at it! Look!" Kaoru practically smashed the thing back in Kyouya's face.

Kyouya blinked a few times. The fabric felt soft between his fingers, and it looked white. He didn't really see what the problem until he lifted it up and –

**Cough. Cough. **

"That's pretty short," he commented dry.

"SHORT?!" the twin shouted, his face as red as a proud tomato. "That won't even reach half-way my thighs!"

Kyouya could already imagine it. He shook his head lightly and looked up.

"Well, for any complaints you should go to Hikaru. I didn't make the outfit," he said dismissing.

"I don't want to wear it!" Kaoru said, crossing his arms.

"You'll have to," Kyouya sighed. "There's nothing else to wear."

"I'll just wear my uniform!" Kaoru argued.

"No, you won't," Kyouya smirked. "I'm telling you to wear it. You're still my maid, so I can tell you to do whatever I want."

Kaoru pressed his lips in a thin line. He couldn't believe this. He was shaking from anger and really had to keep himself from hitting the still cool boy.

"Fine!" he snapped, snatching the clothes out of his hands.

Kyouya looked at the shaking boy, suppressing a smirk.

"PERVERT!" Kaoru shouted, before he disappeared in the room they always used for changing.

Alone now, Kyouya laughed a bit. He heard the door opening again and he quickly hid his laugh with a cough, returning his attention to his laptop.

"Where's Kaoru? I thought he was with you?" the familiar voice of Hikaru sounded through the room.

"He's changing," Kyouya said, not looking up.

"Oh, 'kay," Hikaru said.

"Nice outfit you made for him, by the way," Kyouya commented nonchalantly.

Hikaru laughed.

"Huh? What's with the outfit?" that was Haruhi's voice.

Kyouya shrugged, as if it was nothing important. Hikaru just laughed louder, telling her she'll see. Kyouya didn't listen to the rest of their conversation, not really interested at all. It was just something about homework.

After some time Hikaru walked over to the place where Kaoru was still hiding, asking: "Are you almost ready? Haruhi needs to change too."

"I'm not coming out," came the insulted voice.

Kyouya stopped typing, looking at the door. Haruhi just frowned, still not getting what was going on.

"Oh! Come on, it's probably not **that** bad," Hikaru said, chuckling.

"It is, Hikaru. I'll kill you. I really will! I hate you! How could you do that to me! Make Haruhi wear it or something!"

Haruhi twitched. Even though she didn't know what kind of clothing it was, she was pretty sure she didn't want to wear it.

"But Haruhi won't look as cute as you in it! Just come out!" Hikaru tried.

"Noooooo!" the shouted answer came.

"Kaoru," Kyouya meddled in the conversation. "Come out. Now. Haruhi needs to change."

There was silence for a while, and then the door slid open. Slow, very slow. Hikaru looked full with anticipation to the door and Kyouya found himself looking at it with a certain amount of curiosity too.

A leg covered in high, white socks was visible, and soon followed the rest of Kaoru's body. Kyouya felt his face heat up and averted his eyes quickly back to the screen of his laptop.

"You're so cute," Hikaru laughed.

"… I hate you," Kaoru answered, clearly embarrassed.

Haruhi gave him an understanding look, since –really- she knew how bad it felt to have someone put you in clothing you didn't want to wear. And with this outfit, she could feel his embarrassment even more.

He was wearing a white dress, not even halfway his thighs. It had to be almost two hands above his knees the fabric ended already. He wore red, high heels, going with two little red bows on the straps, keeping the dress on his body.

The dress was low cut, and two red stripes ran over his chest. Two other red stripes elegantly accentuated how slim he was, by running over his side. The end of the dress was frilly and a wavy, red line was just under his hips.

A little nurse-hat was on his head, almost as if they were replacing the 'usual' cat ears.

"Did it have to be so short?" Kaoru bit.

"Uhm… You see… I made this little mistake while sewing it, so I had to cut it shorter," Hikaru said, so obviously lying Kaoru shot him a nasty glare.

Kyouya tried to look away, but he found his eyes going back to the cross dressing boy every time. Kaoru was constantly pulling the fabric a little further over his legs, which only caused it to hop up a little more. Kyouya swallowed thickly.

Why was everyone trying so hard to torture him?

"Oh come one! Even the fangirls will think this is too much!" he turned around. "Can't I wear something else? The girls won't like it!"

Kyouya looked up, blinking a few times.

"There's nothing else for you to wear," he shrugged, trying to sound indifferent.

"So?! Haruhi didn't cosplay with the tropical theme in the beginning either!" Kaoru mowed with his arms in the air, the dress hopping upwards.

Kyouya looked away.

This wasn't fair.

This really, **really **wasn't fair.

He was already so proud of himself that he didn't molest the boy where he stood, but did everyone really have to push him to the point of fantasising over the boy when he was talking to him?

Stupid hormones.

Stupid Hikaru.

… Or maybe not stupid Hikaru.

"I believe that was a completely different situation," Kyouya shrugged. "And I think there are a lot of girls who'd like to see you cross dress, actually. Renge told me it's a quite popular thing."

"Pervert! Pervert! Pervert!" Kaoru shouted, turning around.

Kyouya leaned back, sighing.

"Could you please stop saying that?" he asked.

"No!" Kaoru sat down in a velvet couch, the indignity clearly readable in his face.

"And what if I tell you to stop?" Kyouya smirked. "You can't disobey me for this week."

"As if someone can disobey you at all!" Kaoru leaned back, crossing his arms over his chest. "You're still a pervert."

Hikaru looked from Kaoru to Kyouya and then back to Kaoru.

"What did he do?" he asked.

"Everything," Kaoru answered, still glaring at Kyouya, who just gave him a smirk.

"I didn't do anything," Kyouya said innocently. "May I remind you it was **you** who wanted to sleep with me?"

Hikaru's jaw dropped.

"Doesn't that make you the pervert?" Kyouya added, looking back at his screen.

"WHAAAAAAAAA-!!" Hikaru screamed, hysterically pointing at Kaoru.

Kyouya just smirked, typing further as if there wasn't anything going on.

Haruhi twitched again, covering her ears.

"YOU SLEPT WITH KYOUYA?!"

"Well, yes… but…"

**Thud.**

Kyouya looked at the unconscious twin in the floor and gave Kaoru a cold look.

"You better wake him up before the Host Club starts."

**X - - :……………………………………..…..: - - X**

"Kaoru…"

Blush.

"You're so cute like that…"

Dark eyes burned through his back.

"H-Hikaru… Don't say that! This is so embarrassing…"

The auburn haired boy was pulled closer to his mirror image.

Dark eyes narrowed, lips pressed together in a straight line.

"You weren't so shy last time…"

Grin.

Squeals.

Dark eyes filled with disgust, hands shaking. Looked away, pretended not to care.

"But that was you! When you're the only one watching… I… I don't really… mind…"

Fainted fangirls.

Pulled even closer, closer, closer.

His lips were brought to the slightly younger blushing teen, as he whispered only for him to hear: "Kyouya-senpai seems to be having a hard time... I think he's jealous…"

"Hikaru!"

Honest shock.

Fangirls on the edge of their seats.

"It's not like that!"

What did he say? Burning question in their eyes. What did Hikaru say to Kaoru that he seems so embarrassed about?

Hikaru just gave Kaoru a grin. Kaoru had practically jumped up, looking from his brother to…

The eyes of the fangirls followed the direction of his eyes, stopped, and squeals were heard when the direction of that shy look went to Kyouya.

"What did he say?" a girl asked.

"N-Nothing!" Kaoru said, as he took a deep breath and sat down.

"Kaoru, you don't have to be so shy… It's okay if they know right?"

"Kaoru-kun, were you looking at Kyouya-kun right now?" another girl suddenly asked.

Eyes widened.

It was like that single question had sounded so loud all other sounds had vanished. Even Tamaki had stopped dead in his sentence and every girl's eyes were directed at Kaoru.

Kyouya pretended to be completely oblivious, but there couldn't be a person who was dieing more for the answer.

"W-w-w…" Kaoru stuttered, looking at Hikaru.

_Help me…_

"Eh? You must've seen that wrong," Hikaru tried to help his twin.

Kaoru just nodded, thanking Hikaru in all silence for not torturing him.

"After all, the only thing you need to look at is me, Kao-chan…" Hikaru whispered, leaning closer.

"H-Hikaru!" the other blushed in response.

"Kyaaa!"

It must've been on that moment Kyouya decided he didn't like this feeling, which he couldn't help but name 'jealousy'. Why was he feeling that anyway?

**X - - :……………………………………..…..: - - X**

The customers had left already, but the sound in the Third Music Room hadn't vanished in the least. Honey's happy, cheery, high voice could be heard babbling about something.

Hikaru and Tamaki were busy harassing Haruhi, who just ignored them both and tried to pack her stuff.

And Kaoru was just laughing with Haruhi's dry reactions.

Kyouya looked up, his eyes automatically going for Kaoru. His head ache was killing him and he wanted to tell Kaoru they really had to go home, but when he watched him laugh so happily, he quickly dismissed the thought.

Kaoru looked over his shoulder, giving Kyouya a small smile before returning his attention to Haruhi and Hikaru.

Honey and Mori shared a thoughtful look, before the insanity continued.

"But Haruhiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-" Tamaki screamed. "You can't do that to daddy!"

Kyouya glanced up and watched Tamaki retreat to his corner of Woe.

_(__Tamaki's such an idiot…)_

Haruhi just ignored him as she put her math book in her brief case.

_(I honestly can't believe he didn't notice he's in love with her yet.)_

Kyouya stopped typing for a moment, watching Haruhi leave. Immediately when the door slammed close, Tamaki jumped up and screamed: "I'll bring you home, my lovely daughter!"

_(He's jealous when someone comes close to her. He wants to be with her all the time. And he's even more hyper active and happier when around her, its so-)_

The door slammed close a second time and Kyouya felt his heart twist.

_(... Obvious …)_

He looked up, standing up.

"Kaoru, we'll be leaving too."

_(I'm just as much as an idiot as Tamaki…)_

"Haaaaai!"

_(I only want to be with Kaoru.)_

He shut down his laptop and put his stuff away quickly.

_(I only want to make Kaoru smile.)_

He looked at Kaoru to check if he was ready.

"Bye Hikaru!" Kaoru shouted, as he jumped towards Kyouya.

"Byeeeee!" Hikaru shouted back, waving insanely fast.

_(Today is was actually… really jealous… despite the fact I knew it was all just an act.)_

The door of the Host Club was closed another time.

_(So… Does all this mean… I'm in love? With Kaoru?)_

**X - - :……………………………………..…..: - - X**

It was silent in the car, that completely silence only disturb by Kyouya's coughing now and then.

He brought a hand to his forehead. It felt like it was burning underneath his palm. He sighed.

"Are you okay?" a concerned voice came.

He looked up, weakly, trying to hide it as he answered: "I'm fine."

Kaoru blinked a few times.

"Once we're at your home, you should really go straight to bed," he said. "You look like you're going to die."

Kyouya gave him a small smile.

"Don't count on that," he answered.

The car stopped. Kaoru got out –already changed back into his maid outfit- running around it and opening the door for Kyouya.

Kyouya got out the car and Kaoru smashed the door closed, causing Kyouya to wince at the painfully loud sound.

"So-" Kaoru started to say, but when thought back, he stopped dead in his sentence.

Kyouya just ignored him, his head killing him too much to even react. It was like his legs moved as automatic.

He had never been so happy to push that door open and be in that gigantic house that had never been 'home'.

Kaoru quickly followed, trying to be as silent as he possible could. He closed the door again.

"Kyouya-kun?! I was so worried!"

Fuyumi rushed towards Kyouya's side and Kaoru couldn't help but frown. How could such a girl be family of Kyouya?

"Fuyumi nee-san…" his voice sounded almost pained.

"Oh my! You look terrible! Are you sick? Don't die!"

Kaoru winced. She made him think of Tamaki a little too much.

"Nee-san…" Kyouya repeated, but he didn't get any chance of protesting when Fuyumi grabbed his arm and dragged him upstairs.

"You're going to sleep now! I can't believe you went to school!" she continued ranting.

Kyouya was too tired to protest, so he stumbled after his sister. Kaoru watched them leave, blinking a few times. He heard Fuyumi's rambling voice dying and soon he found himself all alone.

"KAO-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

Someone tackled him and he smacked against the ground. Kaoru blinked a few times before realising who jumped on him.

"Manako?" he asked.

"Haaaaai!" she cheered, still sitting across his chest. "I have to tell you something! It's wonderful! It's so great! You really have to know! Aaaaah! He was sooooo cute! Adorable! Cute! Wonderful!"

"… Could you please get off me first?"

"Ah?"

"Please?"

"Sure!" she jumped off him.

Kaoru got up, dusting his clothes.

"So," he started, "what was it that you wanted to tell me?"

Manako starting jumping up and down as she exclaimed: "Kyouya-sama was jealous!"

It took Kaoru a few seconds to get the meaning of that. When it sunk in, he just stared at the girl blankly. He was almost afraid to open his mouth and asked: "What do you mean?"

"I mean he asked me to keep an eye on you so you won't get it on with his brother! He never asked that before! Never! Never!" the girl looked at him with a big smile.

"Do you know what that means, Kao-chan?!"

Kaoru looked at the ground. He shrugged.

"You must've misunderstood that. There's no way Kyouya-sama would be jealous over m-"

_But that would perfectly explain why he was so pissed this morning._

His eyes widened.

_And it would explain that weird look he gave me in the Host Club earlier…_

Manako nodded in full excitement when she saw Kaoru finally started to understand. The new maid was blushing furiously now.

"Then… What does that mean?"

Manako shook her head.

"That means he loves you, silly!"

**X - - :……………………………………..…..: - - X**

He looked so fragile, with his eyes closed and his face glowing, Kaoru believed he wasn't looking at Kyouya anymore. He stood in the doorway, a cup of hot mint tea in his hands –they told him Kyouya asked him to bring him that-.

Slowly and silently closing the door behind him Kaoru walked towards the bed, walking on his tiptoes to not wake him up.

He placed the cup on his night table noiselessly.

Kyouya made a soft noise of discomfort in his sleep, moving a little and Kaoru almost held his breath to be as silent as he could possible be.

"_That means he loves you, silly."_

He wished she never said that. It wasn't possible anyway, right? Even if Kyouya was somehow jealous –which just **had** to be an understanding- there was no way he would love him.

Kaoru's eyes softened as he watched Kyouya sleep. His hair was messy and cold sweat made it stick to his forehead. Slowly sinking to his knees, noiselessly, soundlessly, Kaoru's hand brushed away a few locks of soft, black hair.

"_So, do you love him too, Kaoru?"_

Kaoru felt how Kyouya's forehead simply burned underneath his hand. He almost felt sorry for making him this sick. Maybe he shouldn't have asked him to out so late. T

The cup of tea spread a pleasant mint scent around the room.

Kaoru brought his hand back to his rightful place and stood up, still carefully not to make any sound.

"_Hm… I think… I…"_

He closed the door behind him softly.

"Goodnight Kyouya-senpai," he whispered for no one to hear. "Please get better soon."

**X - - :……………………………………..…..: - - X**

"Hikaru?"

"Kaoruuuuuu!"

"Hey..."

"Heeeeey!"

"Uhm... Hikaru..."

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry."

"Eh? Eh? For what? What did you do?"

"I fell in love."

**X - - :……………………………………..…..: - - X**

Omigosh! What's this? Yes people! IT IS A FRIGGING UPDATE FROM JAZYRHA! I know, I've neglacted this story for such a long time! I'm so thankful for all your reviews! They got me writing again! I know this chapter wasn't that good. Hey, at least they both realised they're in love XD

I'll promise I'll update sooner next time!

_Please be so kind to review again. All those lovely reviews I got are the only reasons I actually started to write again. I completelty forgot about this story! But I'll be nice and writeif you be nice and review XD_

Okay. So now I want to shamelessly advertize: **Go to my profile and click there on the link to the forum SHINE. They have an awesome KyouKao fanclub! It's really fun there! So just take a look. Kay?**


	5. Day Four And Strawberries

**The Lost Bet.**

**Chapter Five: Day Four and Strawberries.**

_About Kaoru taking care o__f an ill Kyouya, blooming love, pairing statistics and strawberries!._

The first thing Kyouya saw when he woke up was Kaoru's face, close to his and a soft smile around full, red lips.

The first thing Kyouya did when he woke up was regretting waking up.

He softly moaned as the light shot painful shocks through his head and shifted a little, making Kaoru look up and lean back, a lukewarm, wet towel in his hands.

"Good-morning," he happily said. "… Even though it's already noon. You still have a high fever. You're burning!"

Kyouya turned and looked at him weakly, the fever spreading a red blush over his cheeks. Kaoru just gave him a friendly smile and Kyouya felt his heart beat even faster. He sighed, turned around again, until those words hit him.

"Noon?" he asked, his voice hoarse.

He slowly got up, feeling weak and tired.

"And school?" he managed to say.

Kaoru helped him sit upward. Kyouya stared at him, his hand groping around the night table to find his glasses.

"Well, you were still sleeping and Fuyumi said you were too sick to go to school, so she said I couldn't wake you up," Kaoru explained, turning around.

When he found his glasses he carefully put them on. He blinked a few times, his head pounding.

He made a mental note to scold Fuyumi for making him stay home.

"But then…" he coughed. "What about you? You could've gone to school."

"While you looked like you were dying?" Kaoru laughed and shook his head. "No way."

Kyouya blinked when Kaoru handed him a cold, wet towel. He took it and pressed it against his head, sighing another time.

"You didn't have to stay," he said, staring at his blankets.

"I was worried!" Kaoru said, placing his hands on his hips. "Besides, I get to skip school now. Nothing better then that!"

Kyouya was silent for a while. He was too tired to talk and his head hurt too much. Kaoru smiled to him, excused himself and walked away. The door closed behind him softly.

Kyouya shivered a little, feeling warm and cold at the same time. His throat hurt and his head was pounding, but he didn't feel as miserable as he used to when he was sick.

Kaoru stayed for him.

Kaoru was worried about him.

Kaoru had skipped school for him.

Kaoru was going to take care of him.

He closed his eyes, as he lay down again. In any case, he should keep his new found crush a secret. Even now, he wasn't even sure if he really liked Kaoru _in that way._ After all, it could be just because this was all new.

He never really spent so much time with anyone. Maybe it was just an infatuation and it would go away soon.

Kaoru didn't have to know.

He didn't really believe Kaoru would like to know.

He sighed again, his head throbbing too much to think. He opened his eyes, staring at the ceiling above him. Glancing towards his night table he noticed his cell phone lay on it.

He had to remember to ask Kaoru to throw that away before Tamaki had a chance of calling him. His head wouldn't be able to survive his dramatic screams at this moment.

The room was silent and only for his heavy breathing there wasn't a single noise.

Was it really possible to fall in love that sudden?

Was it really possible to fall in love that sudden _with a boy_?

He closed his eyes again.

His father would kill him if he'd ever found out. But then again, no one had to know. He could keep this a secret from the whole world.

Even if he was in love, it was meant to end up as a total disaster.

The door slid open again and Kyouya opened his eyes.

"Do you want to eat something? It's just soup though," a happy voice said to him as it filled his ears, "they said it would help you get better again."

Love was such a funny thing.

Love?

"Hm, I'll eat it," Kyouya answered.

This wasn't love, he reprimanded himself, this was merely a 'crush' as they said. He'd be over it soon enough. He wouldn't take the risk of having his heart broken.

Kaoru placed it on his night table and helped him sit upwards, then handed the dinner-tray over. Kyouya placed it on his lap and stared at the soup for a few moments. Kaoru took the chair at his desk and placed himself next to Kyouya's bed.

Kyouya looked up and frowned. The places where Kaoru had touched him still felt strangely warm.

"They said I had to check if you were really going to eat it," he laughed. "Fuyumi said you have a habit of throwing your soup into the sand around that palm tree in your room."

Kyouya chuckled slightly.

"I'm afraid she's right."

"Eh?!" Kaoru laughed. "You really do that? That doesn't sound like you at all…"

Kyouya took the spoon, slowly stirring his soup.

"Or maybe that's just a side of me you're not familiar with yet," he replied, not really thinking about what he was saying.

Kaoru felt his stomach making weird turns again at the sight of the soft look in Kyouya's eyes. He bit his lip, to prevent himself from saying anything stupid.

"I would love to get to know that side of you then," he blurted out despite his efforts.

When Kyouya looked up with, Kaoru quickly averted his eyes to the ground, feeling his cheeks glowing again.

_Damn… Why couldn't I just keep my big mouth shut?_

"So you could blackmail me with it?" Kyouya replied.

Kaoru looked back up, ready to say something like 'but I'd never do that!', when he the words died in his mouth as a soft smile around Kyouya's lips told him he wasn't really serious.

Kaoru gave him a confident grin back, while saying: "Well, duh! With such a silly thing, you couldn't have expected any less."

"I know it's kind of silly…" Kyouya shrugged, "but I didn't know where to pour it away the first time and now it's kind of like a habit. I don't think my palm tree minds though."

He slowly started eating his soup, wrinkling his nose at its awful taste, but eating it nonetheless. Kaoru watched him eat, as he smiled: "It's not really **that **silly, actually. It's just funny because it's you."

"It **is** silly, no matter how you look at it," he said, as he started coughing again.

Kaoru's eyes became concerned. "Are you okay?"

Kyouya simply nodded. He looked up at Kaoru, handing him over the little bowl with soup.

"Can you throw that away for me? It's disgusting."

Kaoru smirked, taking the bowl in his hands. He nodded towards the palm tree, asking: "should I pour it by your palm tree?"

Kyouya simply nodded.

"My palm tree loves soup."

Kaoru laughed again, walking towards the palm tree and pouring the remains of the soup in the brown sand.

He never thought Kyouya could be funny. He wouldn't be so ill his mind had stopped functioning, right?

"Say, Kaoru…"

Kaoru turned around again, giving Kyouya a questioning look. "Yes?"

"About my soup-loving palm tree-"

Kaoru nodded as Kyouya continued: "-that's a secret between us, okay?"

"Why?" Kaoru questioned.

He earned a soft smile, as Kyouya said: "Because friends have their own little, silly secrets. Not that's it really important, just…"

Kaoru felt a blush spread over his cheeks. It was the first time Kyouya called him a 'friend' and it made his heart and stomach in weird, funny, warm ways. His heart beat way too fast for his liking, but something so warm rushed through his blood he didn't want to lose that feeling.

Kyouya chuckled and Kaoru looked up, the feeling swelling in his veins as he watched the soft smile on Kyouya's face.

Kyouya felt the slightly-becoming-familiar feeling in his chest return when he heard Kaoru laugh. But for the first time, he didn't question it, he didn't even want to think about 'why' or 'how' or 'when'. He felt it and he was happy that he did.

He was happy to talk to Kaoru like this.

He was happy he could hear him laugh, watch him smile.

He was happy to be this.

He was happy to be in love. And for now, that was all he wanted to feel. This little crush would be over soon enough. So for now, it was okay to be happy.

At least for once in his life, he deserved to be happy.

**X - - :……………………………………..…..: - - X**

Manako had given him that meaningful stare ever since he had closed the door of Kyouya's room and Kaoru was getting nervous because of it. For the short time he had known Manako, he had come to learn one thing: the look she was giving him now was not good.

"So…" she started after a short pause, her voice so innocent Kaoru actually winced.

He kept his eyes locked on the feather duster in his hand and continued working, ignoring her.

"You seemed to have a good time with Kyouya-sama…" she grinned. "I heard him laughing."

"Ah, well…we just…" Kaoru stammered, sighing and giving up trying to ignore her.

"I told you he loves you! It's so obvious! You guys are so adorable together!" Manako rambled on, flashing Kaoru a bright, happy smile.

Kaoru felt a blush colour his cheeks. He looked away, forgetting his work for a moment.

"I honestly don't think that Kyouya-sama loves me… I mean…" Kaoru tried to say, but Manako interrupted him.

"I'm so jealous! Seriously, every girl here would die to have Kyouya-sama talk or laugh with them like he did to you! Oh! I can't believe it! You're such a lucky girl!"

Manako looked at him and sighed: "Kyouya-sama is so hot… Don't you think so too, Kao-chan?"

Kaoru's face coloured red in an instant.

"W-W-W-W-well…" Kaoru started, looking away.

Manako laughed.

"Admit it! Admit! You're in love with Kyouya-sama and you think he's hot!"

He waved his hands in a furious speed, shaking his head so much his cat ears started to move.

"No! No! It's not like that! Honestly! I wouldn't… I couldn't… I mean…"

_Boys can't think__ other boys are hot…_

Manako poked him, causing him to jump backwards. He tripped and fell, pulling the girl along with him. She just laughed and he couldn't help but laugh too.

Manako got off him again, still laughing. Her eyes softened when Kaoru stood back off and dusted off his clothes.

"No, but really- I've never seen Kyouya-sama so happy! And I've worked here for some time now… He used to be so sad and silent. He was always alone. But then you came and it was like… like he finally became himself."

Kaoru looked away. A weird feeling rushed through his chest again and he felt really, really happy. He was so elated to know that he was the one who made Kyouya happy- to know happy that someone said he had made his life a little better.

"You know, up until now, his sister has been the only one who he would let take care of him when he was sick. A year or two ago, a maid wanted to take of him, since he had a really, really high fever, but he just flat-out refused her help. No one really knows why he does that, but they had to call Fuyumi-sama to come and make him eat," Manako told him.

"Really?" Kaoru blinked. "I can't really imagine him doing that…"

_Or that's just the__'__ I-have-a-palm__-__tree-who-loves-soup__' __side__..__._

"But it's just another sign! He allows you to take care of him! There's no clearer sign that he loves you than this one! You can go and ask him yourself!"

Kaoru sighed.

"You really should stop searching for some deeper meaning behind everything," Kaoru told her as he laughed, but the laugh was hollow.

"Because…"

Manako pouted.

"There's no way he'll ever love me back."

"Stop thinking like that! Go for it, girl! Anything is fair in the War of Love! This is the fight of your life! If you give up now, you'll regret it forever! Go and tell him how you feel!" Manako's eyes blazed with an unstoppable fire. "You have to!"

_That'd be wrong in so many ways…_

Kaoru laughed, because he just couldn't help but think how much she looked like Renge when she acted like that.

"I can't just go and kiss him or something!" Kaoru laughed.

_And not be__ killed._

"Of course you can!"

**X - - :……………………………………..…..: - - X**

"Here you go, drink a little," Kaoru said, as he handed the cup of steaming tea over to Kyouya.

Kyouya gave him a smile and looked at the wall, the hot cup of tea held in his two hands. It was silent for a while as Kaoru just watched Kyouya think about whatever it was he was thinking about.

The silence broke when Kyouya said: "I just realized something."

Kaoru looked up, humming an 'hmm' to urge him to talk further. Kyouya still stared at the cup in his hands.

"Today was your only chance to see Hikaru for the rest of the week," he stated.

"Ah," Kaoru nodded, "That's true."

Kyouya looked up, a slight puzzled look upon his face, asking: "Then why didn't you go to school?"

"I already said I was worried!" Kaoru answered back.

His eyes averted to the ground, darting to every direction. He shifted a little awkward, not sure if he could tell Kyouya about his 'problems'.

"If it bothers you, it's okay to say something about it…" Kyouya offered, relieved it didn't sound as insecure as it did in his mind. "I don't have anything more important to do anyway…"

Why did this have to be so awkward?

"Well… It's nothing, really," Kaoru assured him.

"But?"

"No, it's just… I don't really think Hikaru would've wanted to see me. You know, I've done something I promised not to do. Maybe he's… I don't know… disappointed or angry or something…" he laughed a little nervous.

"Hm," Kyouya said, placing the cup on his night table, "what exactly did you do?"

Kaoru felt his cheeks flush and he hurriedly looked at the ground, his bangs hiding his eyes. He found his voice soften as he answered with a, "Just something. It's not really important."

It was kinda hard to say: 'I told him I fell in love with you, even when I promised I wouldn't.'

"Well, if it's not really important then Hikaru has no reason to be angry right?" Kyouya thought out loud. "And I don't think he can be really angry at you. I mean, he's the kind of person who lets his emotion takes the best of him, but he really cares about you. I can't really judge since I don't know what you've done… But I think Hikaru will always be there for you, no matter what you do."

Kaoru smiled.

"Yeah," he answered, "Hikaru will."

It was silent again. Kyouya stared at the cup with mint tea, glancing sideward to see Kaoru look at him with a soft smile. He quickly averted his eyes again. He still wasn't quite used to the feeling Kaoru gave him, even though he didn't want to fight it anymore.

Opposite of the silences there had been before, this was becoming quite awkward. Kyouya cleared his throat, almost wincing at how loud that sounded.

"Okay! My turn to ask you something!" Kaoru said all of sudden, breaking the silence that was occupying the room.

Kyouya simply looked up.

"They said that up until now, Fuyumi was the only one who could take of you when you were ill… Why was that?"

Kyouya smirked, placing the cup on his night table again.

"Manako told you that, didn't she?" he asked, causing Kaoru to grin innocently.

"Well," he started, coughing a little, as he closed his eyes, "I guess I just don't like being taken care of."

"That's it?" Kaoru said, slightly disappointed.

Kyouya chuckled a little.

"Basically…yes. I guess that when I'm sick I only want to show that to the people I trust," he shrugged again.

Kaoru heart missed a few beats.

"And up until now that has been Fuyumi and… me?"

Kyouya placed the now empty cup on the night table, looking up at Kaoru.

"That's correct," he affirmed.

Kaoru couldn't stop the big smile that came upon his face after these words. He didn't even try to hide it or make it less obvious. Kyouya just gave him a small smile back.

"My turn again," Kyouya said.

Kaoru laughed.

"Okay! Bring it on! I'm ready for any question."

Kyouya brought a cool hand to his burning forehead, closing his eyes to the throbbing pain. When he opened his eyes again, he gave Kaoru a look, but quickly averted his eyes again.

"That day, on the roof," he started, not quite sure how he was going to formulate what he wanted to ask.

"Yes?"

"That day you," he coughed. "That day you kissed me. Why did you do that?"

All that followed was absolute silence.

Kaoru stood up and walked towards the door.

"Kaoru?" Kyouya called out in a raspy voice while looking at his back, wondering if he said something wrong.

Kaoru's hand touched the doorknob.

"I have other work to do. You should sleep," Kaoru said, and he was surprised at how cold he sounded. "Get better soon."

"You didn't answer my question yet," Kyouya tried.

The door closed softly when Kaoru left the room. The silence never sounded so deafening painful.

**X - - :……………………………………..…..: - - X**

As soon as he closed the door, he wanted to turn around, run inside again and scream that he couldn't explain, but he didn't. He couldn't.

His feet moved as automatic and the silly, happy smile on his face was completely gone.

"Hey, did you see that new girl?"

Kaoru glanced sideward, seeing two girls whispering to each other. They weren't really that smart though, because he could hear it where he stood.

"Yeah, she seems to be close to Kyouya-sama, doesn't she?"

A giggle.

"She's so weird! Does she really think she'll ever be good enough for **him**?"

Kaoru bit his lip. Gossiping girls, they really thought they were the only ones on the world. He pretended he couldn't hear them, but listened carefully to the rest of the conversation.

"As if **anyone **would ever be good enough!"

"You're completely right. Kyouya-sama's cute and all, but he always looks down upon people."

_That's not true._

"He doesn't care about anyone!"

_That's not true at all!_

"He'll probably just use her because she has such a cute face and then dump her like trash."

_Kyouya wouldn't… He wouldn't…_

"Maybe we should warn her…"

_Shut up._

Kaoru clenched his hand to a fist.

"We should. She shouldn't get her hopes up so high. So pathetic."

_Shut! Up!_

What was wrong with these girls?

He was shaking so much from anger that he didn't notice Manako, who just walked in.

"I really don't get how anyone could like a person like that! He's so cold and selfish and-"

"SHUT UP!"

**Slap.**

The two girls looked at the maid with the cat ears is surprise.

One of the girls brought a hand to the place Kaoru had just slapped her. Her eyes widened.

Manako quickly walked up to Kaoru, but he still didn't notice her as he went on: "Who do you think you are?! You don't even **know **him. Go gossip about someone else. Someone who actually might be those things you say! Kyouya-sen--sama isn't like that all! Girls like you make me-"

The girls stared at him as if he was some kind of alien.

"Come Kaoru," Manako hushed him.

Without a further word she dragged him away, as the two girls started to laugh again. Manako pushed him through the doorway and slammed the door closed. She friendly but forcefully pushed him on a chair. They were in the kitchen, but by this time at the day it was completely abandoned.

She stared him down, but he looked straight back, his hands clenched into fists, he bit his lips and he was practically shaking from anger. Manako's eyes filled with sympathy, yet her voice sounded firm when she asked: "So, what was that about?"

"Do girls **have **to do that?" Kaoru replied back, ignoring her question. "They just talk behind people their backs and they're completely wrong! Completely! It's so disgusting! Damnit!"

Manako gave him a soft smile.

"What did they say?"

"They said Kyouya-sama was a selfish cold person, who'd just use me and then dump like trash and –"

He looked up, his eyes almost desperate.

"But he's not like that. He'd never do such an awful thing."

Manako's smile widened.

"You're so cute!" she exclaimed, as she practically hugged him.

Kaoru's anger faded a little. He shouldn't get so stressed about it, really. He sighed, suddenly feeling tired.

"Manako, could you leave me and Kaoru alone for a second?"

Both 'girls' looked up, to find Akito standing in the doorway. Manako bowed and walked away. Kaoru swallowed thickly, getting the feeling his was in big trouble.

"So… Since when is it the habit to hit people out of nowhere?" Akito asked, slightly accusing, walking towards Kaoru.

"It wasn't out of nowhere!" Kaoru protested. "She deserved it."

"I wouldn't say that out so loud," Akito warned the furious boy.

Kaoru looked away.

"I'm sorry," he apologised, even though he was not.

Akito sighed.

"I should fire you, you know."

Kaoru's heart froze. He didn't want to leave now. If he did, then he… didn't have any reason at all to talk to Kyouya anymore and…

He couldn't leave!

"But, since it's you, I'll pretend I didn't heard about this little incident," a charming, warm smile came upon his face.

"Thank you!" Kaoru practically jumped up and bowed. "Thank you so much! I promise I won't do anything like that anymore! I promise! I'll go apologize immediately! Thank you so much!"

Akito smile to him once more and before Kaoru could run away, he grabbed his hand. Kaoru almost fell backwards, on his lap, but found his balance right in time. A blush spread over his face.

"U-Uhm?" the sound left his mouth before he even realised it.

"I'm only doing this because _it's you,_" the hunter repeated.

"Y-Y-Yeah, that's uhm… very kind!" the prey stuttered back.

"So remember you owe me one," he winked and Kaoru felt his stomach make a painful turn.

Somehow, 'owing' anything to an Ohtori just sounded like it was bound to end up bad for the 'indebted'.

"I will," he smiled back, as sweet and innocent as he could.

The grip upon his wrist loosened and he stood up again as fast as he could.

"I'll go apologize then," he excused himself and practically fled out the room.

Akito smiled to himself when the door closed, as he muttered: "she sure loves that little brother of mine."

**X - - :……………………………………..…..: - - X**

He stood before the door, looking over his shoulder, almost as if to find anyone he could talk to. Anything that would keep him from opening the door again.

It was so hard to walk back in after you walked out like that, he thought as he heaved a sigh.

"If you're not going to enter, I'm going to kick you inside," the familiar voice behind him said.

"Manako! It's not funny! It's just awkward!" Kaoru turned around, a positively hurt look on his face.

Manako laughed again.

"Theeeeeen, take this with you!" she exclaimed as she smashed something in Kaoru's hands.

Kaoru looked down, to find a little box full of strawberries in his hands.

"What?! How's this supposed to help?" he uttered as he stared helplessly at the strawberries.

"Strawberries are full of vitamins you know!" Manako lectured, "Now go and make everything alright."

With a large smile upon her face she grabbed Kaoru's shoulders and turned him around, pushing him towards the door. Kaoru stumbled inside, immediately looking over his shoulders.

"MANAKO!" he shouted, wincing when the door shut close again.

He gulped.

So he was inside again.

Slowly, almost afraid to see Kyouya he looked towards the bed, only to say: "You've **got **to be kidding me."

Kyouya was sitting in his bed, the notebook on his lap and laptop on his night table. His face was even redder from the fever and his eyes looked like he was going to faint any moment. Still, the pen in his hand was scribbling down lively on the papers.

He looked up.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked.

"You're dying and you're still working?" Kaoru looked at him in awe and disgust. "That's just scary."

"I'm not dying," Kyouya assured the boy, "It's alright. If I don't do it now, I'll have to catch up with all the work."

Shaking the awkward feeling off, Kaoru walked towards the boy, put the strawberries on the desk and put the laptop out of his reach.

"You need to sleep!" he commanded. "You can work when you're better!"

"Kaoru…" Kyouya protested. "Since when do you have the right to command me?"

"I'm only thinking about what's best for you!" Kaoru exclaimed again.

"Do you know how many times Tamaki told me that when he woke me up at 6 AM?" Kyouya replied unconvinced.

"… But Milord is an idiot,"

"And you are not?" Kyouya replied and it was so sarcastic and unconvinced Kaoru started laughing again.

"I'm not!"

"… Right."

Kaoru laughed again.

"That didn't really sound like you're convinced."

"That's most likely because I'm not."

Kyouya returned his attention back to the notebook still in his hands. Kaoru sighed loudly. But since he liked his life, he didn't attempt to snatch the notebook from his hands.

"Fine. After I do this, I'll stop working," Kyouya said after a few more heavy sighs from Kaoru.

"Really?!" Kaoru beamed.

"It's not because of you, it's just that my head hurts," Kyouya replied back.

Kaoru placed the little box on his desk, as he sat down on the chair he had taken earlier. He rested his hands upon his knees, as he leaned forward.

"What are you doing?"

Kyouya didn't even bother to look up. He was too busy controlling his heart rate and the urge to smash to boy onto his bed; he couldn't really find an answer.

"Aww, don't ignore me now," Kaoru pouted, and he looked so cute that Kyouya had to glance away just as quickly as he glanced up.

"I'm managing the Host Club's funds," he answered after a moment of silence.

"Oh, cool," Kaoru answered. "Can I see?"

"It's not interesting."

"Aww, come on! I really want to see!" Kaoru laughed.

He crawled on the bed and leaned closer to Kyouya to peek in his notebook. He blinked a few times when he saw a chart, the different lines in different colours. Underneath it were the names of the Host Club members, though there was something off.

"What does 'HikaHaru' mean?" Kaoru asked.

Kyouya sighed. If he wasn't so sick he would've snapped that notebook close and growled at Kaoru for being so **close**, but instead he just opened his mouth and answered: "They're pairing statistics."

"… Pairings… statistics…?" Kaoru repeated sheepishly, crawling a little closer to his senpai. "And I'm supposed to nod now and understand what you mean?"

"Well, as you know, girls are all into romance. So, they made up couples in their minds. For example, you and your brother, or Hikaru and Haruhi. I'm trying to keep track of these 'fan couples' so I can see what the customers like, and … provide them some situation to fuel their fangirl fantasies," Kyouya explained.

"As… for example… having Haruhi help Hikaru with his math! She said you suggested that she'd help her classmates," Kaoru laughed. "That was all for business, too?"

"Of course it was. Quite frankly, I don't care if Hikaru fails or passes," Kyouya shrugged.

"Aaaww, you're so mean! It's important Hikaru has good grades you know!" the younger boy protested.

"Well, I'm sure that if he fails too much tests, your mother will forbid him to be in the Host Club so he could study instead, so in that case: it's double win," he shrugged.

Kaoru laughed again.

"You're unbelievable! Here, let me see the other pairings!"

Kaoru leaned closer, until he was looking over Kyouya's shoulder.

_Kyouya smells so nice…_

He shook his head mentally, a faint blush creeping upon his face. He pointed at another couple.

"TamaKyou, that means… You and Milord, right?" Kaoru laughed.

"That's correct," Kyouya confirmed.

"So mommy and daddy aren't just dumb titles? Come to think of it… you automatically assumed it was you…"

Kaoru hoped the disappointment from his new discovery didn't sound through too much.

"That was only position-wise, and it doesn't mean anything. It's not because those girls believe it could happen; it actually happens. Their mind and the real world are completely different universes," Kyouya protested.

"… I see," Kaoru answered, and he prayed to God he didn't sound 'relieved.'

"There are many impossible couples written down there. Like, Mori and Honey. As close as these two are, they'd never be in such a relationship as these girls want," Kyouya explained further.

"True! Besides, our Brotherly Love act is an act too. I could never really love Hikaru **in that way.**"

Kyouya stayed silent, suddenly awfully aware of how close they were.

"I wouldn't want to either!"

"Because it's immoral?" Kyouya frowned.

"No, because… it could end then, right? Just being close as brothers, means it's for ever and ever. It's something that no one can break. Lovers break up eventually," Kaoru said, the look in his eyes softening, "I don't ever want to loose Hikaru, so I'm happy with the way things are now."

"That's…" Kyouya could feel the weird feeling taking control again, "Unexpectedly deep of you."

"It's not! It's common sense! You think about it differently then?"

"What I think about 'love' has no relevance whatsoever," Kyouya said.

Kaoru felt his heart miss a painful beat.

"People like us don't have the luxury to fall in love," he told him, and his voice sounded so cold- even to his own ears, "so my opinion isn't needed. The only reason I will marry is because that'll strengthen my family's position. No 'love' will be involved."

"Aww…" Kaoru groaned as he backed down until he wasn't touching Kyouya anymore, a little taken aback by the bitterness of his voice. "Sometimes, you sound like a beaten puppy."

"A beaten puppy?" Kyouya repeated hollowly as he gave him a death glare, "Did you, Kaoru Hitachiin, just compare me, Kyouya Ohtori, to a **beaten puppy**?"

"I did," Kaoru laughed.

"Then I shall compare you to a suicidal dog," Kyouya answered.

Kaoru laughed again, his shoulders shocking upward. Kyouya watched the laughing boy, with a faint, almost invisible smile upon his face. A part of him scowled him for being so bitter and not just telling the boy that maybe love didn't seem that impossible since he had come into his life, but the other part patted his head for being his old, cold self.

"You're just so pessimistic sometimes!" Kaoru said, after he had caught his breath.

"I'm not pessimistic, I'm only being **realistic,**" Kyouya look at the notebook in his hands, "It's not my fault the truth is not what we'd like it to be most of the times."

Kaoru looked at him, and he couldn't help it, but immediately the thought _he looks so cute like that _popped in his mind. Only this time, he couldn't say it out loud as he did at that time with the Sports Festival.

Things had changed since then. It was just all different now.

"I think you could fall in love," he blabbered out.

Kyouya looked up, and Kaoru ran over himself with a tank mentally. He looked away immediately, blushing furiously.

Why didn't he control his mouth for once?! How the hell was he going to explain that?!

_You could at least say something, senpai! Don't stay all qui__e__t now!_

And almost like he could read his thoughts, Kyouya opened his mouth and answered: "I guess I could. If I find someone who's worth loving, I guess I should."

_But he hasn't found anyone yet…_

"Yeah! Totally!" Kaoru laughed, jumping up.

He smiled and jumped back onto the bed.

"What other impossible pairings are there?" He laughed, quickly changing the subject.

"Well, there's your brother and Tamaki… Haruhi and Honey… and then there's me and…" It was hard to keep his voice as steady as it was before when he said: "You."

Kaoru blinked a few times, staring at the neatly written down 'KyouKao' on the notebook paper. A nervous, awkward laugh escaped his lips.

"We're quite popular, aren't we?" he laughed, his voice sounded awfully awkward through the silence.

"Actually, the thought of pairing us up has been quite recent. I think it has started a month ago. I have no idea why though. The last week, since Hikaru lost his bet to me, we've become popular though," he explained, as matter-of-factly as he could.

Kaoru's felt something freeze inside at his cold tone. Didn't it mean… something? Like, a little, very little tiny something? Something?

The fact that apparently it didn't, made him feel a bit sad.

"I see! Well, they probably think that now, when I'm all alone with you, I'd fall in love with you," and he hoped it sounded as a joke.

_(But you never would.)_

"Fangirls have a quite dramatic mind. They probably think we'd be doing all kinds of indecent things," Kyouya said.

"Yeah!" another awkward laugh escaped him lips. "They're just crazy girls!"

At every word his stomach turned in an even more painful knot.

"They are," he nodded in agreement. "The thought of you and me together is simply impossible. It could never happen."

_(Because you would never love me, no matter how much I love you.)_

In his whole life Kaoru had never done anything more painful then putting up a fake smile and saying: "Completely impossible."

_Because there's no way I could ever be good enough for you…_

Kyouya coughed a few times again, his throat and throbbing head still killing him. It was almost as if that sound had woken Kaoru out of his sad daze, as he jumped up.

"That's right! Manako said strawberries were good for ill people so I brought you some!"

"I see," Kyouya said, shutting the notebook closed and putting it on his night table.

Kaoru turned around and took a deep intake of breath. He grabbed the little box with the strawberries and sat down next to Kyouya. He took a strawberry, gave him a sweet smile and leaned forward.

It was a second later he realised how… close they were and how wrong the position was.

Kyouya seemed to notice it too, as he smiled a wry smile, his eyes directed intensely at the strawberry in his hand.

The scent of Kaoru mixed with strawberries made his mind go blank as he leaned closer. Something in the back of his mind scolded him, commanding him to control himself, to stop being such a fool, but he just couldn't help it.

Kaoru looked to cute, blushing like that.

He leaned even closer, their lips only inches away. Kaoru's blush became darker and his eyes darted away.

The door slammed open with a loud bang.

As if waken from a daze, Kyouya pulled back, snatching the strawberry out of Kaoru's hands and eating it, looking at the door, when a familiar shouting filled the room.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" the outburst came. "HIKARU! YOUR BROTHER AND KYOUYA WERE MAKING OUT! KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

And with that, the girl turned around again and dashed away, leaving a horrified Kyouya and a speechless Kaoru behind her.

"What the heck…Why the hell is Renge here?!" Kaoru cried out in complete surprise after the shock had settled down.

Kyouya gave him a pained look, sighing, before answering in a tone that would make the toughest soldier cry for his mommy: "I don't know, but I do know she's not going to see her yaoi collection ever again."

Kaoru gulped.

"I shall go take a look," he said quickly, before he stood up and ran away.

_(Screw you Renge… I almost kissed him…)_

Kyouya sighed, before he fell back on his pillow, cursing under his breath.

This promised to be a painful day.

**X - - :……………………………………..…..: - - X**

"I swear, Hikaru! Kaoru was on his bed and they were this close!" the otaku girl indicated the space by holding her hands a mere inch from each other.

"You must've seen that wrong! There's no way okaasan would allow that! No way! No way!" Tamaki protested.

"Shut up, you fake king! I saw what I saw! If I hadn't interrupted, they would've made out! I swear!" Renge mowed with her arms. "IT WAS SO CUTE!"

"I SHALL NOT BELIEVE IT! OKAASAN WOULDN'T DO SUCH AN INDECENT THING!" Tamaki protested furiously.

The small senior jumped up and down.

"Hika-chan! Hika-chan! Is it true? Does Kao-chan like Kyou-chan?!" his eyes were filled anticipation.

All eyes were immediately fixed upon the older twin. Hikaru gave them a large, awkward grin, looking at Haruhi for some support.

"Guys, guys…" she tried, "Maybe there's a good explanation for Kaoru being on Kyouya's bed. If Kyouya's as sick as we think he is, then Kaoru was probably just taking care of him… There's nothing serious about it."

"BUT HARUHI-KUN! THEY WERE EATING STRAWBERRIES TOGETHER! DON'T YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS?!"

"… Strawberries have a lot of vitamins; it's good to eat it when you're feeling weak," Haruhi replied, covering her ears for the screaming that might come.

"Strawberries are yummy yummy!" the small senior said as he smiled widely.

"Ah," his cousin affirmed.

"Right, Renge! Haruhi's commoner knowledge saved us again! There's nothing to worry about!" Tamaki breathed relieved.

"It's not commoner knowledge, senpai, it's common knowledge," Haruhi sighed.

"WHY IN THE WORLD ARE YOU ALL HERE?!" Kaoru's shocked voice sounded through the hall, making them all turn around.

"Omigod… That outfit…" Hikaru cracked up, until he was crying from laughter. "TOO MUCH! It's too much!"

"Don't laugh with me! It's your fault! I swear! All of you, why are you here!"

"We wanted to see if Kyou-chan was alright!" Honey beamed. "Kao-chan looks so cute!"

"Ah," Mori affirmed.

"The cat ears suit you, Kao-chan! You're super cute!" Honey continued.

"Okay, fine, so now we all laughed with my outfit **which I am wearing because of Hikaru,**" Kaoru gritted his teeth and Hikaru became awfully silent, "I shall tell you all that Kyouya-sama is perfectly fine."

"I WAS SO WORRIED ABOUT OKAASAN! HE DIDN'T PICK UP HIS CELL PHONE! I THOUGHT HE DIED!" Tamaki shouted dramatically.

"He didn't, Milord," Kaoru assured him. "I've been taking care of him and he just has the flu… It's nothing dramatic."

"That's good to hear, Kaoru! Good job on taking care of him!" Tamaki replied.

Kaoru sighed.

"And Renge, I'd like to repeat again that Kyouya-sama and I weren't doing anything weird. I was just giving him a strawberry," Kaoru said, looking at Hikaru with a look that implied '_that it was really the truth.'_

"So you say, so you say," she retorted knowingly.

"Strawberries are so nice!" the small senior beamed again. "Especially on cakes! Don't you think so too, Takashi?"

Mori nodded in silent agreement.

"Ah… Speaking about cakes… I made a cake for Kyouya, but he hasn't eaten it yet… I guess I could give you guys a piece then! Now you're all here anyway, I guess it's okay if you stay for a while…" Kaoru thought out loud.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! WE SHALL EAT KAORU'S HOMEMADE CAKE! THIS IS A ONCE-IN-A-LIFETIME CHANCE!" Tamaki hopped up and down excitedly.

"Woah! Kao-chan made cake for Kyou-chan!"

"… You made cake yourself?" Haruhi asked. "What kind of cake?"

"Just cake… Normal cake…" Kaoru replied. "Now, shoo! All of you, get out of this hall! Tamaki, you know where they can wait for their cake. I'll just go tell Kyouya-sama you'll be staying a little longer."

"Haaaaaaai!"

"Follow me, my humble Host members!"

"Ah,"

"… Fine."

"HE MADE CAKE! AND HE CALLS HIM KYOUYA-**SAMA**! HOW ADORABLE!"

"Hey, Kaoru, I shall go with you," Hikaru said.

Kaoru looked back over his shoulder, his eyes darting to the ground.

"Oh… Okay then. You don't have to," he said, feeling a bit awkward.

Since when did he have to feel weird around his own twin? Hikaru had been awfully quiet all the time, and hadn't reacted even the slightest on Renge's screaming about them making out.

He just shrugged and followed his cross-dressing twin.

"Hikaru… I swear we weren't making out," Kaoru said after the silence lasted too long for his liking.

"I know," Hikaru replied softly, walking beside him.

Their footsteps resounded on the ground. Kaoru sighed, looking up and staring back down.

What to say? What to do?

Apologize, laugh it off, tell him that no matter what he wouldn't stop being in love with Kyouya, keeping silent?

Hikaru didn't seem to want to hear any of them. He didn't seem the want to hear anything whatsoever. He just walked next to him, in silence. Kaoru stopped when they stood before Kyouya's door.

Hikaru stopped too, looking at his twin.

"Are you mad at me?" Kaoru asked.

Maybe Hikaru felt betrayed.

"Nope, not at all," Hikaru smiled back. "I knew it was going to happen anyway."

Kaoru gave him a happy smile, feeling a burden fall of his shoulders.

"It's just… a bit weird… But hey, I'll get used to the thought of you making out with Kyouya," Hikaru's face fell, "someday…"

"Hikaru!" Kaoru laughed, pushing him playfully. "That's embarrassing!"

"But seriously! No matter what you do with guys in bed, I'll love you forever!"

"Hikaruuuuu!" Kaoru blushed, laughing and pushing him again.

Hikaru gave him a big smile. The laughter died and Hikaru looked at him seriously. Kaoru looked back, blinking.

Hikaru's lip started to tremble.

"Hi-Hikaru?! What's wrong?! If you're not fine with it you should tell me! Really!" Kaoru panicked.

He didn't want his twin to cry, just because of a crush that'd never be answered.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE GROWING UP SO FAST, KAORU!" Hikaru shouted dramatically, hugging his twin tight.

"Can't… breathe…"

"Not so long ago, you were still a little baby and I could look after you! And I could hold you and sing until you slept! But now you're grown up and," he sniffed heartbreakingly.

"There's no way you could hold me, you're just as old as I am!" Kaoru protested, but he returned the hug anyway.

"I guess we're both growing up then," Hikaru said softly, caressing his twin's red hair.

"Yeah… Had to happen sometime," Kaoru laughed, as he let go of his twin.

"It's a bit weird, but we'll get used to it!" Hikaru assured him.

"Yeah, we will!" Kaoru laughed back.

His heart seemed to beat less painfully now he knew that, even if his love might never be answered, he'd always have his twin, no matter what.

"You really love him, don't you?" Hikaru said, a soft smile on his face.

"I do," Kaoru answered, a happy smile taking its rightful place.

And Hikaru swore he had never ever seen his twin smile so happy.

Kaoru gave him another smile and turned around, pushing the door open.

"Senpai?" he asked, carefully stepping inside.

Kyouya pushed himself up.

"Kaoru…" he replied, as sign that he had seen him.

Then, he noticed his twin standing in the doorway and with a polite nod and a "And Hikaru," he signed that also his presence was noted.

"Hey, senpai," Hikaru greeted back. "Nice outfit you made Kaoru wear."

Kyouya simply gave him a smile back.

"Well, I just wanted to tell you the other members are going to stay here for a while," Kaoru said as he sat down on the edge of Kyouya's bed.

Kyouya nodded weakly, his cheeks still blushing from the fever.

Kaoru looked from Hikaru to Kyouya, giving the latter a smile.

"Just sleep until I'm back, okay? They won't stay long and you need your rest," he told Kyouya as he carefully brushed a strand of black hair out his face.

"Hm," Kyouya hummed in agreement.

"Okay, I shall give them their cake then," Kaoru smiled as he got up.

Kyouya watched him leave, his eyes softened with every step the youngest Hitachiin took.

"You're coming too, Hikaru?"

"Nah, there's something I need to ask Kyouya."

Kaoru shrugged and left, leaving Hikaru alone in the doorway, observing the sick senpai for a few moments.

Kyouya finally broke the silence, as he asked: "What is it that you wanted to say, Hikaru?"

"Uhm, well," Hikaru said. "I just… wanted to say…"

"Yes?"

"It's kinda weird to say it you, you know!" Hikaru threw his arms in the air.

Kyouya just stared at him blankly.

"Thankyou," he spit out.

He breathed a breath of relief.

"There, I said it!" Hikaru said as if he had done something heroic.

"Thank you?" Kyouya repeated. "I fail to recall the reason for being thanked."

"For taking care of Kaoru," Hikaru explained. He stayed silent for a while. "And for making him smile."

Kyouya fell down in his pillow again, feeling too weak to sit upward.

"I see," he simply answered. "You're welcome. It was my pleasure."

"Yeah, I know. You're head over heels for him, senpai!" Hikaru laughed.

Kyouya's eyes widened a little, as he gave the ceiling above him a terrified look. However, he was sure Hikaru wouldn't see it. He waited until he was sure his voice would sound unaffected and uninterested as he replied: "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Hey, it's my twin we're talking about. I can tell when someone is drooling all over him," Hikaru laughed. "And you should've seen your face when you looked at him!"

Kyouya didn't reply, but just looked at the ceiling, closing his eyes once more.

"Don't worry, though, there's no way he noticed!" Hikaru assured.

"You can't notice what's not there," Kyouya stayed silent for a while.

Hikaru did the same.

"Is there something else you want to tell me?" Kyouya asked after some time.

"You've got my approval," Hikaru declared.

Kyouya looked up again. He almost wanted to ask 'why', but Hikaru interrupted him: "To be honest, I never really liked you. But I don't think you're a bad person. Someone who can make Kaoru smile like that, can't be bad, right? If my twin fell in love you, he probably had a hell of a good reason to do so. And you know what? One day, I'm gonna find out what that reason is and until then you have my approval."

"… Thank you," Kyouya said, with a mix of honesty and sarcasm.

"And besides, I'm going to be pretty busy with life and such soon too, so for all the moments that might come I can't take care of Kaoru, I'm entrusting that task to you."

A small smile came upon his lips.

"Don't screw up, senpai, because I swear you'll regret that," Hikaru said, before he turned around.

_(I won't.)_

"Hikaru, you're not making any sense," Kyouya told him.

"Good luck, senpai," Hikaru smiled.

When Hikaru closed the door behind him, Kyouya closed his eyes, a smile playing on his lips and to anything and everything that would care to listen in his empty room, he swore he would ignore the next time Hikaru would break a cup.

Just once.

**X - - :……………………………………..…..: - - X**

"Kao-chaaaaan! This cake is really, really good!" Honey beamed after he ate the whole slice in one go.

"Thank you," Kaoru said, sitting down in the couch.

He looked over his shoulder, as the see if Hikaru had returned yet. Renge made a face, but said: "This cake is pretty good. I wonder if Hikaru has such cooking skills too…"

"Hm? Well, I didn't do it alone," Kaoru laughed. "Manako helped me a lot! Actually… she did all the work…"

"Who's Manako?" Haruhi asked, as she gave him a smile as to sign the cake was indeed good.

"She's a maid here. She's been taking care of me, since I didn't know where everything was and how to do stuff and such. Wait! I'll get her! I'm sure she'd love to meet you all!"

"That's great, Kaoru! Introduce your new friend to us!" Tamaki supported him.

"Yup! I'll be right back!"

With that Kaoru chased off. He wandered through the now familiar walls.

"Kaorrruuuu!" called a familiar voice.

"Hikaru? What took you so long?"

"Ah, nothing. Just assuring myself of something," Hikaru grinned back.

"… I don't get it," Kaoru laughed.

"Kaaaaaoooo-chaaaaaaaan?!"

The twins turned around, facing the stunned looking maid. Her large, green eyes stared at Hikaru, then to Kaoru and then back to Hikaru.

Then, she grabbed Kaoru's arms walking a bit further. Whispering, she asked: "Who in the world is that hottie?!"

Kaoru couldn't suppress that grin.

"My brother," he answered.

"Oh," Manako said, blushing furiously.

She looked at Hikaru, who was still blinking and trying to comprehend what just happened and gave him a shy smile.

"He. Is. _H__ot_!" she whispered. "You have to arrange a date for me with him!"

Kaoru laughed again.

"I'll try!"

"Uhm… Kaoru? Are you and…"

"Manako! The name is Manako," in a flash she stood before Hikaru, looking shyly.

Kaoru had to suppress his laughter as he walked back.

"Ah, Manako," Hikaru extended his hand to her. "Nice to meet you!"

"N-Nice to meet you too!" She giggled back.

"Manako, my other friends want to meet you," Kaoru said, "you wanna come with me?"

"Ah, sure!" She cheered. "Yay! I get to meet Kao-chan's friends!"

With that, she dashed of, grabbing both Hikaru's and Kaoru's wrists, as Kaoru hastily tried to explain where they were.

When they stood before the door, Manako stopped abruptly. Hikaru gave Kaoru a look that silently said: _she's scary…_

Kaoru cracked a grin.

Manako turned around.

"… Do you think I look good enough to go in?" she asked him nervously.

"Of course you do! They're just my friends, not the royal family…" Kaoru said.

Hikaru rolled his eyes.

"Let's go in!" he exclaimed, as he pushed open the door.

"Hikaru! There you are! Geez! Don't sneak off on your own," a high squeaky voice warned him immediately.

"Ah, sorry Renge-chan…" Hikaru laughed, scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah, yeah, sorry, sorry!" she threw her hands in the air.

Manako peaked over Kaoru's shoulder to the Host Members. Her eyes widened.

"Why are they all so frigging hot!" she whispered agitated in Kaoru's ear.

"… I don't know," Kaoru said… apologizing?

"Kaoru, is that lovely girl behind you Manako?" Tamaki jumped into the conversation.

He took her hand and pulled her closer, her cheeks colouring a deep red.

"Why hide yourself? You should expose your beauty to the whole world! With such beautiful eyes, it'd be a shame if I could not look into them," Tamaki started his usual dramatic flair.

"That's Tamaki Suoh," Kaoru said, "if he's annoying, just slap him in his face."

"Wha-! Kaoru! That's so mean! I'm not annoying!" Tamaki wailed dramatically as crocodile-tears appeared on his eyes.

"Like hell you aren't," Kaoru and Hikaru said in unison.

Which send Tamaki to his own personal corner of woe he claimed in the Ohtori Estate.

Manako blinked a few times, before she looked up again at a soft, calm voice.

"Nice to meet you, Manako," Haruhi smiled to her. "My name is Haruhi Fujioka."

Her eyes widened again. Why were all Kaoru's friends so cute?!

"Nice to meet you too, Fujioka-san," she smiled.

"Manako! Can I call you Nako-chan! Nako-chan sounds so cuuuute!" the blonde senior cheered.

Manako looked at him, a spontaneous squeal leaving her lips.

"Of course you can! Nice to meet you!" she smiled.

"I'm Mitsukuni, but you can call me Honey! And this is Takashi, but everyone calls him Mori," he smiled at her.

"Okay," she smiled.

She sat down in the couch and Kaoru watched her talk to everyone, smiling softly.

He felt someone poking him and looked next to him. There stood Hikaru, with Renge a bit behind him. Kaoru frowned, as Hikaru gestured outside. Getting the hint, he said to Manako he'd be gone for a few moments and Hikaru followed.

…So did Renge.

"So… Why did we leave?" Kaoru asked.

"Because, uhm, I have to tell you something," Hikaru scratched the backside of his head.

"**We** have to tell you something," Renge added.

"Ah… Okay," Kaoru gave them both a weird look. "So, tell me?"

"Renge and I… We're uhm… since a few days… uhm… yeah… well… actually," Hikaru threw his hands in the air. "You tell him!"

"Don't scream at me like that!" Renge said back and Hikaru gave her a cute smile.

"So…?" Kaoru repeated, as to sign he was still there.

"So, what Hikaru was going to say but was too chicken to do so," Hikaru made a painful face, as Renge continued: "Is that since yesterday, we're an official couple! He wanted to tell you first before we told anyone else, so, you're the only one that knows."

"Then we aren't an 'official couple'," Hikaru sighed. "You're such a dense kid."

"WHAT! I AM NOT DENSE! HOW CAN YOU CALL YOUR OWN GIRLFRIEND DENSE! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TO TREAT A GIRL AT ALL!"

She mowed her hands in the air dramatically. Kaoru frowned and looked at her and then at Hikaru, who was laughing at Renge's hyper behaviour. For a moment he thought of opening his mouth and saying something, but the thought vanished as he realised he had never heard his twin laugh like that.

Maybe they both, somehow, were meant to have strange relations.

He just wished, prayed, that his would work out so well as well.

**X - - :……………………………………..…..: - - X**

The door opened softly. Kyouya sighed, not bothering to open his eyes.

"Kaoru?" He guessed.

"No! It's me," a familiar voice said.

"Ah… Tamaki…" Kyouya said, a little bit of… -_was that disappointment?_ - sounded through his voice.

"I WAS SO WORRIED! YOU LOOKED SO SICK IN SCHOOL AND WHEN YOU DIDN'T COME I THOUGHT SOMETHING REAL BAD HAPPENED!" Tamaki squeaked, flailing his arms around dramatically.

Another sigh escaped from his lips. Kyouya rubbed his temples, contemplating whether kicking the idiot out now or sending someone to slit his throat later.

"I'm glad you're okay though, okaasan!" Tamaki laughed.

"Yeah, I'm fine," and he muttered, almost inaudible, "Kaoru's been taking good care of me…"

Lucky for him, Tamaki didn't hear that, as he continued: "NEXT TIME YOU SHOULD WARN ME OKAASAN! I WAS REALLY WORRIED! I STILL CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GOT SICK!"

"It's quite normal for people to get sick sometimes, you know?" Kyouya answered, rather agitated.

"B-B-Buuuuut…" Tamaki protested.

Kyouya sighed.

"Is there something important you want, need or would like to tell me? Because if that is not the case, I'd like it if you would get out of my room this instant," he said.

Tears started leaking from Tamaki's eyes, but Kyouya looked up and looked at him ice-cold as he said: "My head hurts enough without you making it worse!"

Tamaki sniffed dramatically.

"You shouldn't worry about me," Kyouya said, a soft smile on his face. "They're taking great care of me."

With those words, and the not-so-very-cold tone of Kyouya's voice, Tamaki recovered completely again, smiling and exclaiming: "That's great! I shall compliment Kaoru on his splendid job!"

"… I didn't really mentioned Kaoru in particular…" Kyouya sighed again.

"But you were talking about him, right?" Tamaki laughed.

"… Idiot," Kyouya decided to say as only thing, looking away.

"Okaasaaaaaaan! I'm no idiot! I'm no idiot!" Tamaki protested, looking hurt.

"Okay, then you're 'mentally behind of your age,' or 'not so very sane,' or 'rather annoying,' or…"

"OKAASAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!

Kyouya sighed again, giving up.

Tamaki's tone become calm again, as he asked: "Are you feeling better now?"

"Yeah, after I rest today, I'll be fine," he replied.

"That's great!"

"Hm."

"WHA- I'M SO HAPPY YOU'RE GONNA SURVIVE THIS!" Tamaki said, as he leaped forward and randomly hugged his best friend.

Kyouya blinked a few times.

Why was that idiot hugging him?

"Tamaki… what the hell are you doing?"

"I AM NOT GONNA SEE YOU FOR ALMOST A WEEK! THAT'S HORRIBLE!"

"Idiot."

The door opened again.

"Ah! Milord! There you are! Everyone's about to leave! You just sneaked out on your own!"

Tamaki leapt backward again, giving the Hitachiin in the doorway a happy smile.

"Yes! Daddy had to confirm for himself mommy was doing great!" he replied. "But he's in great shape! All thanks to you wonderful care, Kaoru! Splendid work!"

"… I didn't do anything. Now, get out of here before they all leave you behind! It's almost 10 o'clock already! Kyouya-senpai needs his rest!"

"Of course!"

And with that Tamaki hopped out of the room. There was a silence between the two boys left alone in the room. Kyouya looked up, and he couldn't help but frown as he saw Kaoru stare at the blonde's back with some sort of… dreamy, far-eyed look in his eyes.

Why did it feel so weird when Kaoru looked like that and it was **not directed at him**?

What did the look mean anyway?

Kaoru looked into his direction, the look immediately changing into something bitter and hard.

"I'll say Hikaru goodbye. You should get some rest," and with that he turned around and left again."

"Yeah… I should…" Kyouya muttered to the closed door.

The wrenching of his heart made it too hard to stay awake anyway.

He had done nothing wrong, then why did he feel like he somehow hurt Kaoru? He couldn't have done anything to displease that boy, right?

He sighed again, wishing this day would be over soon.

**X - - :……………………………………..…..: - - X**

Kaoru watches his brother's retreating back disappear into the darkness, still waving furiously. Next to him stood Manako, also waving, be it a little more shy and sweetly. They both stayed that way, until even Renge's bright, yellow dress was invisible in the dark sky.

"So… what's wrong?" Manako asked, still waving.

"Eh?! What?" Kaoru almost jumped up.

"You seem a little bit… sad," Manako said, turning around and closing the door after she and Kaoru got back in.

"Uhm, yeah… It's nothing," Kaoru shrugged. "It's just that…"

"Just that?"

"Doesn't it get on your nerves when there are people that can do things that you cannot do?" he said, frowning slightly.

"Like?" Manako tried.

"Like… Hugging someone you like…" Kaoru muttered, almost inaudible.

Manako laughed. Kaoru looked at her, his expression something between hurt and questioning.

"You can totally do that! Just go up to Kyouya and give him a hug!" she exclaimed.

"KEEP YOUR VOICE DOWN!" Kaoru squeaked, blushing slightly. "Seriously!"

"But really… You can do that… Go do it now!"

"You're hopeless," Kaoru sighed. "But, I'll at least go and say him goodnight."

"KISSY-KISSY!" Manako yelled.

"What – No! Shut up! It's not like that!" Kaoru laughed, pushing the girl playfully.

"But it **will **be like that soon enough!" she retorted.

"That's not true… Because… I've only get three days left…" Kaoru sighed. "Then I'll leave…"

"The more reason to make your shot now! Go, go, gooooo Kao-chaaaaan!" She laughed as she put her hands on his back and playfully pushed him all the way towards Kyouya's room.

Kaoru stayed silent for a while, sighing.

"Goodnight, Manako."

"Good luck, Kao-chan!" Manako said as she winked at him.

"… It's not like that!"

But his words went unheard by the hyperactive hopping-away girl. Left alone, he tried to get his heartbeat under control, before he turned around, lifted his hand and slowly knocked on the door.

A soft mutter was the reply he got. He shrugged and carefully pushed the door open.

"Kyouya?" he asked, stepping inside.

Only the night light on his night table was still on, as put away his notebook. Kaoru closed the door again and there was once again this kind of awkward silence.

What to say, what to do?

Kaoru hoped he wasn't blushing as he approached the ill boy and sat down on the edge on his bed. He carefully leaned forward, putting a hand on his head.

"I think your fever decreased," he said happily.

"Hm…" Kyouya hummed to confirm.

Kaoru quickly leaned back again, slapping himself mentally.

Somehow, he just **had **to touch him as soon as he saw that and only that thought was so very, very wrong.

"Kaoru, I was thinking…" Kyouya started.

"Uhuh?" Kaoru looked up, urging him to go further.

"Well, I was thinking that maybe tonight you should try and sleep alone. I know you don't really like that, but… I wouldn't want you to get sick. It might be contagious."

Kaoru felt his heart miss a beat and felt a bit lonely at that statement. Though the rational part of his brain told him it was the most logical thing to do and it was nothing personal, the emotional, Kaoru-part screamed that he had done something wrong, that he had gone **too **far.

He wanted to be with Kyouya. So what if he would get sick? Kyouya got sick for him.

He didn't want to be alone, when he could be so close to that other boy's warmth.

But still, he nodded and somehow smiled and answered: "Yeah, that's a good idea."

"If I'm better tomorrow and you really can't sleep alone, I wouldn't mind you sleeping here again," Kyouya continued, looking away at that statement.

He swallowed. Why did it feel so wrong and weird to tell him that now?

When Kaoru stayed silent, his brain scolded him for being so straightforward. Such a statement didn't sound anything like him at all. But, he couldn't help it.

It just felt so nice, to fall asleep while smelling the scent of Kaoru, to fall asleep while he had that feeling nothing in the world would ever hurt him again.

He really could get used to that. He really wanted to get used to falling asleep next to Kaoru.

"Yeah, well, I shall see how it works out," Kaoru smiled to him.

They stayed silent for a while again. Kyouya wondered if he should ask him something about earlier.

"You know what I found out today!" Kaoru said suddenly, laughing a bit.

Kyouya looked up again, giving him a soft smile.

"No, but I'm sure I'll know it within a few moments," he replied.

Kaoru grinned.

"I actually can't say it, but… Renge and Hikaru are a couple… Can you believe that?! My brother…with Renge?!"

Kyouya frowned.

"Hikaru and Renge," he repeated blankly, staring at him.

A light lit up in his mind. All of sudden, he understood what he had meant when Hikaru said 'he'd be busy with life real soon too'.

"Yes! But they seem happy together! I'm really glad my brother found someone to love!"

"… But if he asked you not to tell anyone…" Kyouya tried, but got interrupted.

"But you're Kyouya!" Kaoru laughed. "You would've found out before they told everyone anyway."

Kaoru pointed at the notebook. "You could write this new data down immediately."

Kyouya chuckled a bit, picking up his notebook again and taking the pen. He flipped through the pages, until he got the one about Hikaru. He took his pen, but hesitated.

"You write it down," he said.

Kaoru blinked.

"Huh?"

"You want to write it in my notebook?" Kyouya asked, shrugging.

Kaoru laughed again.

"Yeah! Sure! What an honour!"

Kyouya just smiled, handing him over the pen. He turned the notebook around, layed it on the bed, one hand covering all what was writing already. With his other free hand he pointed at a spot.

"There," he said.

"Aaaww, I can't read what you wrote?" Kaoru asked playfully and laughed as he bent down, a huge smile on his face as he wrote down 'boyfriend of Renge Houshakuji since' and the date of yesterday.

"There's nothing in it, you don't know already," Kyouya replied, taking the pen from Kaoru again after he finished writing.

"I hope so if it's about my own twin," Kaoru laughed.

Kyouya quickly scribbled down the new data at Renge's page. Then he closed the notebook again and laid it on the night table. He tried to hide his yawn, but Kaoru noticed anyway.

"I guess you should go to sleep," Kaoru smiled.

"Hm, I think that's a good idea," Kyouya confirmed.

It must've been the smile on Kyouya's face. It must've been the fact that he was so close that he couldn't think straight anymore. It must've been the hidden message of … something after writing in that sacred notebook of his. It must've been his insane mind, that caused him to do something like that.

But, whatever it was, Kaoru leaned forward until his lips were pressed softly on Kyouya's cheek.

It didn't last longer than a second, a flash, a heartbeat, a kiss, a spark, and Kaoru ended the kiss. He smiled, his heart racing so fast it would give up any moment.

"Goodnight."

Kyouya stared at him, no confusion, no disgust, no approval in his eyes. He just looked at him, blankly and stoically.

Kaoru's heart sunk at the thought he had just made a huge fool of himself. He quickly got up, turning around and he would've run out of the room if Kyouya had not grabbed his wrist, pulled him back and pressed a soft kiss on his cheek as well.

"Goodnight, Kaoru," he smiled.

Kaoru gave him a smile back, felt the fingers sliding from his wrists and walked out of the door. It felt like some sort of dreamy rush, a dance on the clouds, flying over the ground and it was all so surreal and so realistic.

He closed the door behind him. A silly, dreamy grin was plastered on his face. A happy rush danced through his head and his stomach, as he made his way to 'his' room without paying attention to anything.

He just…kissed Kyouya. And he didn't push him away.

No…he returned the kiss.

Kaoru's smile grew ever wider.

He returned the kiss!

He hopped on the bed, kicked his shoes off and quickly changed his clothes. He yawned, snuggling under the blanket, but as warm as it was, it didn't feel as warm as when he slept next to Kyouya.

He reminded himself he must pretend like he didn't sleep a wink at all and somehow get to sleep next to Kyouya again.

"Hikaru… I think things might work out for me in a good way too, after all," he whispered to the empty room.

After hours, he finally fell asleep, the happy smile still upon his face.

**X - - :……………………………………..…..: - - X**

When Kaoru shut the door closed, Kyouya fell back on his pillow.

The fever seemed to have increased again, since his cheeks were glowing so hard, he thought he must've looked as red as a tomato.

His stomach turned and twisted, but in a good way.

"What did I do that for…" he muttered to himself after he was alone again.

What was it about that boy that made him lose a bit of his precious self-control every time? Was it the way he smiled, the way he was so innocent, so clumsy, so naïve… so deep at the same time? Were it those eyes, that seemed to look right through him without making him scared of that?

Or was it just… everything that was Kaoru?

He didn't know, and he knew somehow he might never find the answer.

"But he started… I shouldn't feel so weird. I just… returned that kiss," he sighed to himself.

It didn't mean that much anyway. It wasn't like some heartfelt confession or eternal promise of love…

But then why did it feel so good? Why did it make him feel so happy?

It was just a simple kiss. Just a kiss goodnight.

It was nothing. Nothing of real importance.

Nothing that would change the world. But it might've just changed his.

And even though, as many reasons as he could form in his head why he shouldn't have done that…

He didn't regret it.

He was happy he made Kaoru smile like that. He had made him smile twice, that irrestible happy smile of his. That smile that made the whole world smile.

And he had been the cause. He had been the source, the origin of all the happiness. That made doing things he normally wouldn't do okay. That made feeling like this okay.

If such a simply action as kissing him back, or asking him to write in his notebook made him smile, then he somehow couldn't find a reason to not do it.

He knew he was being a foolish, dreamy boy and soon enough his dreams would get crushed.

One way or another. Soon enough he would find out that he was being blind and thoughtless.

But it all didn't matter. It just seemed so useless. He didn't care about 'what might come', when this wonderful feeling was still rushing through his stomach.

He closed his eyes, sighed and tried to sleep.

That night, even though his fever was still high, he had three, thick blankets and the place where Kaoru had kissed him still burned, tingled, Kyouya's bed felt strangely empty and cold.

**X - - :……………………………………..…..: - - X**

- G A S P-

What you're seeing is not a mirage! JAZY UPDATED! She did! She did! Waaaaaaaaah! –runs around screaming- It's so awesome! I thought I completely lost inspiration and I was ready to abandon the story once more!

BUT ALL YOUR LOVELY REVIEWS KEPT ME FROM DOING THAT! You all gave me the will to write further! Owh! I'm so thankful of everyone who took the time to stop and give me a review! Really! I'm so happy!

I hope you liked the chapter, it's reaaaaalllyyyyy looooooooooong, isn't?! I hope it makes up for the long wait! –the extremely long wait- I'm really sorry that it takes so long!

Oh! That's right! For all my readers, I have a question… Would you guys be okay with a lemon scene in the next chapter? I don't know for sure, but there might be one! So, since the rating is still T and maybe you started reading this and don't want to read anything further than T, I thought I should ask! Right? I'm such a considerate writer –dares to say that after updating after THREE FUCKING MONTHS!-

So, you guy's like that or not? Please tell me in a review XD That way I know what to do. I think I'll also make a poll for it.

Oh, and, **thanks to my wonderful BETA, Perdendosi, this chapter will be free of OOC-ness and grammar or spelling mistakes! **

Isn't that just lovely?!

Wow, I'm really happy to be able to update it again. I really like writing this story! Please keep supporting me! I love you all so very, very much!

- Jazy,  
Your grateful authoress.


End file.
